


и 30 птиц

by Berkeley



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Growing Up Together, M/M, Wild wild West
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история о горьких победах и славных поражениях, о законе и беспорядке, о пьющих и подающих надежды помощниках шерифа, о нем самом и его "ночном кошмаре", о прекрасных, исключительно настойчивых дамах, и о дороге через Тот Самый Запад. Вы не поверите, но дело было так...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

0.0. Уведем лошадь белого бога — про нас сложат песни.   
(с) Танцующий с волками

 

г. Бейли, штат Техас, 1869 год

С момента основания в Бейли было ровно три беды: крысы, разбойники и индейцы. Крыс травили как придется, индейским вопросом занималось государство , а разбойников оставили шерифу – бывшему стрелку и герою войны Наруто Узумаки, взамен обеспечив того домишкой на окраине города, служебным кольтом (когда-то даже годным) и доходягой лошадиного племени. Еще ему полагался помощник, точнее целых два помощника: молодой да ранний Сарутоби Конохомару и не портящий борозды, но пребывающий в хроническом запое, Хатаке Какаши.

Жизнь в Бейли, стоящим вдали от великого «скотского пути» на «кастрюльной рукоятке» Техаса, текла своим чередом.   
Иноичи Четырехпалый разводил дешевый виски и фермеров, те в свою очередь разводили коров и лошадей, которых угоняли остатки племени команчей или банда Красавчика Сая. Шериф же с переменным успехом присматривал за первым, ловил всех остальных, сажал особо отличившихся, после чего уже сам шел к Иноичи в поисках высоко градусного отдыха.

В общем, нехитрый круговорот местного населения между салуном и участком успел перерасти в традицию, пока одним добрым утром Якуши Кабуто - член городского совета, не явился в участок с нехорошей вестью. Темной техасской ночью кто-то ограбил банк и унес все сбережения добрых, а местами и трезвых жителей Бейли. 

\- Хана теперь, - подмигнул уцелевшим глазом Хатаке Какаши - старший помощник, вытаскивая из-под стола початую бутылку.

\- Мы обязательно найдем их, сэр! – заверил шерифа младший помощник.   
Судя по сияющим глазам, очередной обреченный на успех план розыска был уже готов.

Узумаки широко улыбнулся и показал поднятый вверх большой палец, хотя тянуло продемонстрировать средний.

«Господи, а мне казалось, я начинаю тебе нравиться», - попенял он Всевышнему, видя как наяву вздрюченную мэром толпу, готовую линчевать любого, кажущего ей подозрительным. А особо подозрительных в Бейли имелось немало.

 

0.1. Правосудие не гарантирует, что накажет преступника,   
оно гарантирует, что кто-то заплатит за преступление.   
(с) Долларовая трилогия

 

Как и полагается романтическому герою, первый подозреваемый объявился в городе ровно в полдень. По одной версии, залетный гость въехал через восточные ворота, был молодым белокожим янки , говорил с акцентом и служил под началом либо Шермана , либо Гранта , судя по синим лохмотьям, бывшими когда-то военной формой. По другой, чужак прискакал с Запада, со стороны гор, возраст имел преклонный, седую голову венчала шляпа с серой кокардой, говорил он чисто и певуче, как полагается достойному сыну Юга. 

Впрочем, и те, и другие сходились в одном: пришлый сидел в седле ровно, спину держал прямо, а ругался отменно. Сопровождали его три навьюченных лошади и один ишак, или это был мул, здесь мнения снова разделялись. Проехав по главной улице Бейли, мимо здания мэрии и гордости судьи - висельницы на десять человеческих душ разом, таинственный незнакомец заехал на почтамт, расписался в получении небольшого свертка, отправленного на имя К. Мальборо и, по словам очевидцев, свернул в Прачечный переулок, где просто растворился в воздухе вместе со своими чертовыми лошадьми и мулом, который, возможно, был ишаком.

К сожалению, шериф не владел искусством исчезать, иначе непременно этим воспользовался. Потратив полдня, он покорно внимал тридцати версиям о происхождении загадочного полуянки - полуджонни , тридцать первому рассказчику пообещал дать в зубы, а тридцать второго, ухватив за шиворот, отконвоировал в участок за попытку прострелить бедро несогласному с его версией событий тридцать третьему.  
После чего сел за стол и мрачно закурил, костеря про себя добрых, а временами совсем не трезвых жителей Бейли, не способных поведать ни одной мало-мальски годной детали. Ведь если брать за примету способность грязно выражаться, задерживать можно было каждого второго горожанина, и начинать с самого шерифа или того же мэра. Посмеявшись про себя парадоксу, Узумаки выпустил кольцо дыма и покосился на сладко посапывающего в своем кресле Какаши. Под мирные трели старшего помощника думалось особенно легко.

Подозреваемый, точнее подозреваемая, за номером два, прибыла в Бейли накануне ограбления вечерним дилижансом из Додж-сити в компании трех усатых мексиканцев (по одной из версий испанцев) и клеткой со спящим, крепко воняющим хорьком, отзывающимся на кличку Итачи. По глубокому убеждению кучера дилижанса, почти убитого бездорожьем и постоянными обстрелами, вонял вовсе не хорек, а сами мексиканцы (испанцы), не ведающие мыла и шампуня. Но его мнением, как водится, никто не интересовался. Зато пассажиры наперебой уверяли шерифа, что подозрительная леди не леди вовсе. Где это видано, чтобы порядочная женщина дымила больше паровоза, ругалась хуже извозчика и ходила в штанах. Но вот как именно выглядела сия эмансипированная дамочка, никто вспомнить не мог. Пребывать шерифу и дальше в неведении, кабы ни все тот же кучер-философ, угрюмо заметивший, что помимо хорька и дурного характера у дамочки имелась еще одна отличительная особенность - леди носила круглые очки в черной оправе. 

Билет, выписанный на имя мисс Харлей Дэвидсон, ничего не дал. В базе такой не значилось. Зато шумная пассажирка, по приезду в Бейли, отсчитав мексиканцам (испанцам) по несколько долларов, забрала свой огромный саквояж (ни с одной парой мужских штанов и ботинок), клетку с хорьком и свернула в один из темных переулков. С тех пор ее больше никто не видел, как и в случае с мистером Мальборо.

Почесав шею, Узумаки закинул ноги на стол и включил в список давно тревожащую его подозрительную личность за номером три. При каких обстоятельствах сей субъект появился в Бейли никто не помнил. Казалось, он просто всегда здесь жил. Похожий на медведя и большую гору одновременно. С ясными глазами, длинной косой, отливающей рыжиной на солнце, медный от загара и индейской крови, текущей по жилам. Наруто не знал, какого роду-племени был метис, зато кумушки, которые всегда знают больше всех, поведали, что Просто Шейн из племени индейцев сиу. Шериф же натыкался на него везде, куда бы ни пошел: это он ставил заборы и чистил конюшни, носил мешки с мукой в бакалейной лавке, а однажды Наруто застал его в собственном участке. Здесь метис вместе с Конохомару возился с тюремной решеткой, насвистывая себе под нос заунывный мотивчик:

По священным законам  
Я жил.  
По священным законам  
Я жил  
В небеса я  
Глядел.  
По священным законам  
Я жил.  
И конями  
Богат я. 

Особых причин подозревать краснокожего не было. Неприятностей он не искал, брался за любую работу, чаще молчал, а если говорил, то исключительно по существу и был просто ангелом. Да вот поворачиваться спиной к ангелу из вигвама шериф остерегался. Внутренний голос, закаленный в войне, упрямо твердил: в метисе спит замаскированное под покорность безумие. Наруто видел их, смирных до поры, а после вскрывающего ножом как консервную банку черепушку соседа ради заветной лошади.

Сигарета обожгла пальцы, осыпавшись горячим пеплом на любимые штаны шерифа. Чертыхнувшись в который раз за этот долгий день, Узумаки отряхнулся и ненароком сбил забытую кем-то (точно не им) кружку с недопитым кофе. Густая как смола коричневая жижа уверено поползла по столу, захватывая все больше когда-то нужной, а теперь почти бесполезной макулатуры. На время переквалифицировавшись в спасателя, Наруто подцепил из вороха бумаг нечто, отдаленно напоминающее телеграмму, смахнув все остальное на пол. Вот явится от мэра Конохомару, тогда и разберет. 

Покрутив в руках жалкий обрывок, шериф пришел сразу к нескольким выводам: личный состав участка в конец отбился от рук, раз никто не пошевелился сообщить ему о важной телеграмме, уж в том, что телеграмма была архи важной, Узумаки не сомневался, и остро нуждался в хорошей взбучке.   
Изучив размытый штамп, Наруто озадачился еще больше. Телеграфировали почти неделю назад из Коламбас-Каунти , небольшого городка неподалеку от Хьюстона. Отправителем значился некий Н.Ш., но как не напрягал память шериф, ни одного знакомого или знакомой с инициалами Н.Ш. в голову не шло. Текст складывался в сующую абракадабру: «Така в Додж-сити. Иду по следу. Одноглазого не присылай. Н.Ш.»   
-Така, така, така, - бормотал Наруто на разные лады, пока из клетки со скучающим рассказчиком тридцать два не донеслось: - Шериф, пойдешь к мексикашкам и мне бурито захвати. 

Наруто, скомкав бумагу, кинул ее в задержанного.

-Закройся, пьянь! - любезно посоветовал шериф. И тут все встало на свои места. 

-Мост через Рио-Гранде, чтоб меня черти взяли! - Соскочив со стула, Узумаки полез под стол. Вытащив связку ключей, шериф, намерено грохоча сапогами, а вдруг старший помощник очнется от спячки, пошел вскрывать архив.   
Под него отвели небольшую комнату без окон, куда складывали различный хлам, который жалко выбросить. Замок упрямился, открываться не спешил, а Наруто скупо матерился. Наконец, управившись, распахнул дверь и незамедлительно чихнул. В нос ударил спертый запах давно нестиранного белья и гнили. Зажав нос, шериф храбро полез в дебри чулана. Вскоре на полу красовались три, почти полные, бутылки «Хайвэй Стар» , подаренные когда-то шерифу и припрятанные на черный день дальновидным Какаши, засохший кусок сыра и половинка головки лука. Вновь обретенное сокровище отправилось в вещевой мешок, сыр и лук в помойку, а свет увидели старые плакаты разыскиваемых преступников. Прикрыв дверь, чтобы больше не воняло, Узумаки принялся живо изучать неотягощённые печатью интеллекта и грузом совести лица бандитов. 

-Не то, не то, - бормотал шериф, отбрасывая в сторону ненужный хлам. - Да где ты?! Это точно лежало здесь. 

Может, загадочное оно и лежало когда-то там, куда его положили, но после индейских рейдов Хатаке в чулан четкая организация хлама в архиве была нарушена. Напомнив себе обязательно наказать помощника поизощренней, Наруто плюнул от досады и полез в архив за очередной пачкой полицейской макулатуры. На этот раз шерифу повезло больше. С пожелтевшей бумаги на Узумаки смотрела та самая троица: миловидная леди в очках, седовласый парень с акульей улыбкой и молчаливый метис. Но этого было мало, чихая от пыли, шериф упорно копался в бюрократическом мусоре, пока не нашел официальную сводку. 

Банда Така разыскивается за убийство федерального маршала города Дедвуд. Члены банды - Чертовка Харли, Малыш Су и Неистовый Дзю . О предводителе ничего не было, кроме клички «Капитан». Цепочка сама выстраивалась в голове у шерифа. Гремевшее некогда на всю округу убийство бывшего полковника Сарутоби Асумы, приходящего Конохомару родным дядькой, погоня за одним из Таки, тогда еще не имеющей своего имени, перестрелка в Бакстер Спрингс, где на подмогу местному шерифу Нара Шикамару пришел Наруто - бывший рейнджер , назначенный на должность шерифа, и Какаши, тогда еще не совсем запойный и сопровождающий начальника к месту службы. Теперь становилось ясно, кто такой Н.Ш., но зачем лентяй Шикамару покинул родной Канзас и идет по следу Таки оставалось загадкой. Но об этом можно было подумать и завтра. Сейчас Узумаки чувствовал себя почти королем. Он ни минуты не сомневался, кто именно ограбил единственный в городе банк и унес все сбережения добрых жителей Бейли. Дело оставалось за малым: найти чертову Таку, отобрать деньги и посадить преступников за решетку. Но, учитывая удивительную способность членов банды исчезать, перспективы казались отнюдь не радужными.

\- Не мой день, – сухо констатировал Наруто, сделал глубокий вдох и грянул иерихонской трубой. - Какаши! 

Спящая красавица участка даже не подумала вернуться из Страны грез. Шериф, широко улыбнувшись, отряхнул штаны и почти порхающей походкой подошел к старшему помощнику. Немного наклонился и гаркнул прямо в ухо:

-Горим!

-Что? Пожар?! Где?! – Хатаке резко вскочил и, опрокинув стул, бросился к выходу, где стояли заготовленные горящим на работе Конохомару ведра с водой, но на полпути резко затормозил, постоял недолго, покачиваясь из сторону в сторону, а затем, обернувшись, полупьяно погрозил пальцем шерифу.

\- Что бы сказала твоя мать, бос?! - После чего понуро вернулся обратно, поднял стул и демонстративно сел.

\- Ничего хорошего, уж точно. - Наруто пожал плечами. - Кто принес телеграмму?

-Какую?

-Вот эту. - Ткнули ему под нос изжеванный клочок бумажки.

\- Спасибо за заботу, бос, но у меня уже есть чем подтереть задницу.

-Смотри, как бы мэр не подтер тебе передницу. - Заметил шериф и скорчил рожу, призванную показать всю серьезность ситуации. Какаши рожу проигнорировал, за четыре года он к ним привык, озадачившись телеграммой. Пропустив мимо сознания одноглазого, на правду обижаются только глупцы, старший помощник выхватил самое важное. - Така?! - Пробормотал Какаши, пробуя слово на вкус. - И почему я ничего не помню.

\- Пить меньше не пробовал? - отрезал Наруто.

-Это физически невозможно. Без виски меня начнут терзать ужасы войны и травмы детства. 

Шериф нахмурился, пытаясь в очередной раз разгадать служебный ребус: говорит ли Какаши серьезно или дурачится. 

-Я тебе напомню. Така - это такие милые ребята. Когда им нечем заняться, они угоняют чужой скот, грабят банки и дилижансы, а еще любят немного пострелять, ну так, самую малость, чтобы не скучно было, особенно в шерифов, рейнджеров и федеральных маршалов.

-Значит, мне ничего не грозит,- подытожил Какаши, не отрываясь от телеграммы. - Я человек маленький. Всего лишь чей-то старший помощник. 

\- И не надейся, что это тебя спасет. Потому что я иду за Такой, а отвечать за порядок в городе придется тебе. 

\- У вас весенняя горячка, шериф? - с Какаши разом слетела маска запойного пьяницы, которому ни до чего нет дела. - Бос, - на этот раз в обращении не было и тени сарказма. - В банде четверо, этих трое. Не факт, что наш банк взяла именно Така, но даже если это и так. Вы, конечно герой войны и легендарный стрелок, но один на равнине, где орудует Красавчик и недобитый Бегущий Осел...

\- Козел,- поправил Наруто, – Бегущий Козел.

\- Плевать. - Отмахнулся Какаши. - По любому, это самоубийство. Давайте я прострелю вам ногу, если так хочется острых впечатлений.

Узумаки покачал головой, снял звезду и закрепил ее на груди старшего помощника.

\- Поздравляю вас с назначением, временно исполняющий обязанности шерифа города Бейли.- Голубые глаза шерифа светились твердой уверенностью, и Какаши понял - бесполезно. - А сейчас мне нужен твой «Спенсер» .

Старший помощник вздохнул. Запой закончился как всегда неожиданно.

 

0.2. — Привет, ребята!  
— Мы не ребята, мы уже взрослые.

(с) Харли Дэвидсон и Ковбой Мальборо

Поместье «30 птиц» , Порт Койен, штат Вирджиния, май 1850 г.

-Саске?!

Нет ответа, только скрипят половицы под ногами. 

"Надо громче".

-Са-аске!

Нет ответа. 

"Еще громче".  
-Са-а-аске!

И снова тишина. 

"Ты вообще кричать умеешь?"

-Саске! Саске! Саске! - разнеслось по всему третьему этажу особняка.

"Вот молодец. Хвалю". 

-Чего разорался?! - из восточной спальни, куда госпожа Кушина селила только самых дорогих гостей, высунулся длинный вострый нос негритянки. Вслед за ним явилось и все остальное, облаченное в черное платье и кружевной передник. Заметив мальчишку, рабыня мгновенно улыбнулась.

\- Господин Наруто, это ты? - сегодня в горничных ходила Югито , любимая служанка его матери. - Зачем кричишь, маленький хозяин? Разбудишь госпожу Мито, а она, бедняжка, всю ночь глаз не сомкнула.

Наруто ухмыльнулся, уж он точно знал, отчего двоюродная тетка не сомкнула глаз. Вчера наследник приложил к этому не только руку, но и голову, стащив из материнской комнаты жалящий порошок. 

" Так ей и надо", - здесь внутренний голос и его маленький хозяин были солидарны. Тетка сама напросилась. Ох, и не стоило ей гонять старого Джи - домашнего негра за своими сумками, чемоданами и собаками. Из-за нее Наруто лишился сказки на ночь, а Джи последних крох здоровья. К вечеру тот настолько расхворался, что не мог шевельнуть и пальцем. А о Саске тут лучше вообще не думать.

\- Са-аске! - во всю мощь своих детских легких закричал Наруто, норовя пролезть в спальню мерзкой родственницы, чтобы уж точно разбудить, но был схвачен за шиворот бдительной служанкой и как нашкодивший котенок оттранспортирован к парадной лестнице.

\- Цыц! - сурово велела Югито и зашагала назад в спальню. Охранять и дальше сон гадкой тетки.

" Мы тебе это припомним, Югито! Да, Наруто?" - активизировался тайный демон маленького хозяина, предлагая различные способы мести, один другого коварней. Но Узумаки, почесав всклокоченные вихры, немного постоял на лестнице, размышляя как бы достать от вездесущей экономки из люстры вчерашний самолет, пока та его не заметила, а потом махнул рукой и скатился по лестнице вниз. 

Что касается мести, то молодой господин всегда знал, когда надо остановиться. Югито он любил. Если тетка проснется, она из вредности накажет служанку. А с чем Наруто никак не мог смириться, так с тем, что из-за его шалостей вечно попадало прислуге.   
Наследник навсегда запомнил тот день, когда вместо него родной дядька Нагато жестоко высек во дворе домашнего негритенка. Вместе с бабулькой Тсунаде, суровой докторшей, Наруто неделю ходил за приятелем, умоляя Господа, путая и перевирая слова молитвы, не забирать Дана на небо, обещая взамен стать хорошим мальчиком и достойным человеком, правда, что означало последнее, Наруто слабо себе представлял.  
Оказавшись внизу, мальчишка шустро осмотрелся. Поместье словно вымерло. Большая гостиная пустовала, но в камине уютно потрескивали дрова, значит, кто-то из домашних уже спускался вниз. Наруто сунул любопытный нос в малую гостиную в надежде найти там Саске и не нарваться на Нагато. Но ни дядьки, ни Саске там не оказалось. Тогда мальчишка подергал ручку двери отцовского кабинета.

" Заперто. Вскроем или залезем через окно?". 

Привычно проигнорировав демона, наследник шмыгнул носом и бросился на кухню. 

-Мабуи, признавайся, он тут?! - с криком влетел Наруто в светлую, жарко натопленную комнату, стащив со стола почищенную для похлебки гигантскую морковку. - Эй, ублюдок, вылезай! Я тебя вижу! - не сбавляя скорости, ураганом пронеся по кухне, наследник, заглядывая под столы и так увлекшись, что пропустил летящий ему в голову початок кукурузы. - Ну что ты кидаешься, больно же!  
Спрятав честно украденный овощ за спину, наследник проникновенным взором уставился на молодую негритянку, мрачно орудующую столовым ножом. Не останавливаясь ни на минуту, красавица Мабуи, главная кухарка поместья и по совместительству хозяйка кладовки со сладостями, домашним вареньем и запеченными в меду яблоками, у Наруто аж слюнки потекли, резонно заметила:

\- Маленький хозяин, если госпожа Кушина услышит, как вы называете массу Саске ублюдком, то промоет вам рот с щелочью. 

\- Но ты не скажешь ей, Мабуи, да? - заискивающе попросило белобрысое чудо, и сердце кухарки дрогнуло.  
Маленький наследник был вымолен госпожой Кушиной. Как же она мучалась, бедняжка, пока его рожала. Мабуи ходила еще в девчонках, когда управляющий Нагато привез доктора Тсунаде из самого Ричмонда .   
Хозяина в комнату не пустили. Склочная докторша, взяв в подмогу несколько служанок постарше и порасторопней, на двое суток заперлась с роженицей. Все это время господин Минато с управляющим безвылазно сидели в гостиной, приканчивая бутылку за бутылкой. Крики, поначалу дикие, как у раннего зверя, становились все слабее, а наутро второго дня почти стихли. В благополучный исход уже никто не верил, оплакивая юную госпожу и невинного младенца. И когда докторша прислала в гостиную Югито с благими вестями, поместье выдохнуло, загуляв на три дня. Не обошлось, конечно, без слухов, на плантациях судачили о том, что молодую госпожу всю беременность потчевали колдовским настоем, который запер ребенка внутри, мешая маленькому хозяину появиться на свет. Впрочем, на дальних плантациях чего только не болтают.

\- Нет, маленький хозяин, Мабуи не скажет. Мабуи никогда не причинит вреда маленькому хозяину.

Доверчивый Наруто подошел ближе и тут же огреб по белобрысой макушке звонкую оплеуху.

\- Это нечестно! Вот возьму и скажу дяде, что ты меня бьешь! - пытаясь увернуться от взбесившейся кухарки, кричал наследник.

\- Кто тебя бьет, маленький хозяин?! - приговаривала Мабуи, отбирая назад гигантскую морковку и хватая разбойника за ухо.

\- Ай! - пропищал Наруто. Ухо больно горело. 

\- В доме гости. Завтрак не готов, к обеду я еще не приступала. А ты путаешься у меня под ногами!

\- Ай, ай, ай. - Надо было срочно спасать ситуацию. Наступив Мабуи на ногу, мальчишка выскользнул из бойцовского захвата кухарки и бросился к спасительной двери. Негритянка усмехнулась, положила морковку на стол и крикнула драпающему со всех ног мальчишке: 

\- Масса Саске ушел на рыбалку, поищи на речке. И возьми из кладовки яблоки. 

-Все равно нажалуюсь, - донеслось из коридора. 

Утерев пот со лба, негритянка вернулась к плите. 

Наруто выскользнул из дома через черный ход, попутно опрокинув подставку для зонтиков. Подставил подножку надутому кучеру, мающемуся без дела во дворе, дернул за хвост совершающего дневной променад Мистера Царапку, и во весь дух помчался к дыре в заборе, хранящем покой поместья не хуже пояса верности.

Оказавшись в тени тайной тропы, уводящей из поместья на берег реки, он раскинул руки-паруса, будто ловил ветер и бросился вперед, мечтая о затаившихся в кустах пиратах, лихих разбойниках и невероятных приключениях. Но торная дорожка, нахоженная годами, ничем кроме примятой травы порадовать не могла.

Наруто бежал. Свободный от обязанностей и прочих глупостей, омрачавших и без того непростую жизнь единственного наследника одного из самых влиятельных на юге плантаторов - Минато Намикадзе.   
Внезапно налетевший ветер взлохматил его волосы и кошачьей лапой мягко толкнул в спину, вынуждая почти лететь к полоске воды, едва угадывающейся за мощными, подобными мраморным колоннам дубами. 

" Хорошо-то как", - гудел демон в голове, и Узумаки был с ним полностью согласен. 

Впереди раскинулось лето. Лето - это много-много долгих дней. Жарких, свободных от нудной учебы. Только бы хватило. Это только кажется, что впереди солнечная бесконечность, а на самом деле раз и все...Лишь бы успеть, ничего не упустить...долгожданная поездка в Санта Фе с отцом за чудо-механизмами, объезд малыша Кьюби, дядька Нагато обязательно покажет, как обращаться с норовистым жеребцом, а еще рыбалки с Саске, строительство дома на дереве, мать обещала, этим летом они с ублюдком могут заночевать на улице, если будет где спать, поэтому не забыть уговорить Даруй помочь с постройкой... И это все он должен сделать обязательно до Середины Лета, до приезда в поместье семьи Хьюга, чтобы было чем хвататься перед напыщенным индюком Неджи и заставить улыбнуться малышку Хинату. 

Выскочив на берег, Наруто, приложив руку ко лбу, прищурился. Если Саске и был здесь, то хорошо спрятался. 

\- Са-аске! - загорланил он, просто наслаждаясь тем, как звучит его имя. 

Нет ответа.

\- Са-аске! 

Его по-прежнему игнорировали.

\- Са-аске!

В последний раз позвал просто из принципа.

" Вот ублюдок". 

Сбросив тяжеленные ботинки, Узумаки побрел вниз по течению, зайдя почти по щиколотку в прохладную с утра воду. Идти было приятно. Под ногами песчаное дно и разбегающиеся шустрые серые рыбки, не имеющие имени. Солнце ласково грело затылок, а ветер наоборот поутих, запутавшись в высоких зарослях речного тростника. Стало как-то тихо, журчание серой, местами зеленой воды убаюкивало.

Смоки Хилл, прозванная мальчишками Речкой-Вонючкой, никуда не спешила, и Наруто, подчиняясь ее ритму, тоже сбавил обороты.

Конечно, Вонючка и в подметки не годилась Миссисипи, на берегах которой вырос Саске, но все равно Наруто любил ее, как любят постаревшего, но все еще дорогого пса.  
Большая Река наследнику совсем не понравилась. Он видел ее дважды, в первый раз пять лет назад, когда встречал отца, возвращающегося из Пидмонта. Минато тогда забрал последнего носителя фамилии Учиха. Выживший при нападении индейцев в страшном пожаре, унесшим почти всю его семью, сын Короля Хлопка - Учиха Саске стал его названным братом и приемным сыном Минато Намикадзе.   
Наруто наклонился и вытащил из воды коричневатый камешек-глазок. Закусив губу, запустил его, считая, сколько раз тот коснется воды.

\- Один, два, три, четыре...

Смоки жадно чавкнула, проглотив языческое подношение. Мальчишка же, постояв немного, пошел дальше, он не любил вспоминать о тех временах, когда Саске страшно кричал по ночам, пугая служанок, а по утрам сбегал из дома, выбрав себе укрытием овраг за поместьем. Наруто не раз находил его балансирующим на самом краю, будто ублюдок хотел прыгнуть вниз да никак не мог решиться.

Смоки Хилл неторопливо текла, огибая поместье и исчезая в сизой дымке, а Наруто снова подумал: «Скоро лето. От солнца и жары Вонючка обмелеет, а ближе к июлю пересохнет посередине и тогда со дна поднимется серый остров Головастиков». Будет, что показать Хинате. У них в Пальмито и реки-то нет, один скот да холмы. А вот им с Саске всегда есть чем заняться. 

Прошлой весной они стащили у пьяных плотовщиков лодку и поднялись на ней вверх по течению. На дело пошли ночью, набив мешок утянутой ранее из кладовой Мабуи грудинкой, сушеными яблоками и кукурузными лепешками. Саске выбрался из особняка первым, спустился по веревочной лестнице во двор и мяукнул. Сколько времени мистер ублюдок провел под его окнами, Учиха умолчал, но проснулся Наруто от проклятий Нагато, шарящего по кустам и обещающего убить чертову кошку.   
Ох, и влетело ему потом от Саске.   
Убегая от дядьки, ублюдку пришлось сигануть в ближайшие кусты, а они оказались розами. Впрочем, приключение не задалось с самого начала. Поиски разгадки - почему так воняет река - привели лишь к тому, что они были пойманы все тем же вездесущим Нагато, выпороты им же на берегу, после чего еще неделю морщились, когда садились. А лодку все равно пришлось вернуть, выслушав долгую лекцию от отца о том, что брать чужое не хорошо и воспитательные оплеухи от матери, которая предпочитала более традиционную систему вразумления малолетних хулиганов.

Смоки Хилл опять вильнула вправо, огибая Каменный Нос - сточенные временем скалы, и Наруто обнаружил свою пропажу.   
Воткнув удочку в песок, сокрытый от чужих взглядов мистер Ублюдок мирно дремал в зарослях камыша, возложив себе на грудь потрепанную коричневую шляпу.   
Шляпа та была притчей во языцах, Кушина раз за разом ее прятала, а Саске с упорством достойной ищейки находил и вновь напяливал на голову. Выбросить зловредный головной убор у матери рука не поднималась.  
С обвисшими полями и потемневшей брошкой, где взятый в серебряное кольцо ворон беззвучно раскрывал клюв, сей головной убор достался Саске от брата и хранил лишь им двоим ведомые воспоминания. 

Видимо, Учиха ползал по Утиной заводи, ноги у него были до колен в грязи. Серая корка почти спрятала уродливый шрам Учихи. Похожий на зашитую под кожу сороконожку, выпуклый и розоватый он тянулся от щиколотки до середины бедра, разделяя ногу на две половины.

Неподалеку от незадачливого рыбака, прикопанное в песок, торчало старое ведро без ручки. Подле него, уткнув лохматую морду в стоптанные башмаки, примостился еще один рыболов. Четвероногий, кудлатый и кишащий блохами Сусано бдел, поглядывая по сторонам. Заприметив Наруто, пес поднял одно ухо, проводил внимательным взглядом, раздумывая, подать ли голос, а потом положил большую голову обратно на любимые башмаки хозяина. Потрепав псину по загривку, Наруто заглянул в емкость, наполненную ушлыми рыбешками, громко поцокал языком и легонько пнул носком ботинка по голой лодыжке Учихи. Но Саске даже ухом не повел, продолжая мирно дрыхнуть, обнимая правой рукой шляпу, а второй заслоняясь от пробуждающего солнца, теплого и очень ласкового. Узумаки примостился рядом на корточки и, недолго думая, ухватил Учиху за нос.

\- Я не сплю, дурья ты башка, - мгновенно прогундел Ублюдок, освобождая пострадавший нос от наглой конечности Узумаки и награждая того ответным приветственным тумаком. 

\- Что, смотреть мне в глаза совесть не позволяет? - Наруто немедля пихнул Саске в бок, усаживаясь рядом. От ублюдка веяло какой-то квелой теплотой и дремой. 

\- Еще чего, – лениво отозвался Учиха, исключительно упрямства ради не открывая глаз. – Чего я там не видел.

\- Ну и как хочешь. - Наруто почесал нос. - И как рыбалка?

-Рыбалка как рыбалка.

\- Чего тогда удрал?

\- А тебе какое дело, придурок?! 

\- Захочу, будет мое. - Засопел Узумаки.

С Саске творилось что-то неладное. Пришлось пойти на крайние меры. Ухватив засранца за плечо, Наруто навалился на него всем телом, прижимая брыкающего Учиху к земле и забираясь сверху. 

\- А теперь говори, в чем дело! - Приказал Наруто, ожидая что Саске начнет вырываться, но тот как-то резко обмяк и снова отвернулся. Глаза Ублюдок так и не открыл, подозрительно шмыгая носом.

\- Са-аске, ты чего?! 

\- Ничего. - Наруто склонился над ублюдком, почти коснувшись носом его щеки, и тут же отдернулся.   
Ему показалось.   
Всматриваясь в бледное лицо друга и названного брата, Наруто покачал головой. У Саске была влажная щека. Неловко отпустив его руки, он сполз с Учихи, угрюмо усаживаясь рядом. Каждый раз, когда дело касалось ублюдка, все шло не так.

-Прости. - Скупо выдавил Узумаки, презирая себя за надломившийся голос.   
Бывает же такое, когда слова просто застревают в горле. - Я забыл. 

"Дурак". 

\- Если тебя это немного порадует, я насыпал ведьме в кровать жалящий порошок. - Совсем тихо пробормотал Узумаки. 

\- Наруто? – хрипло позвал Саске. 

\- Что? – Он просто покосился на притихшего Учиху. Тот улыбался, и улыбался он так только для него одного. 

\- Спасибо. 

 

 

0.3. Вы что-то сказали? Значит, Вам нечего мне сказать?.. Ну, настоящему мужчине всегда есть что сказать! Если, конечно, он настоящий мужчина!  
(с) Человек с бульвара Капуцинов

по - прежнему г. Бейли, штат Техас, 1869 г.

Согласно последней переписи населения добрых, а временами трезвых жителей Бейли, было не меньше нескольких сотен, это если не учитывать пребывающих с востока в поисках лучшей жизни переселенцев и рабочих Папы Акимичи - Мясного Босса, сколотившего приличное по меркам Бейли состояние во времена Мексиканской и последовавшей за ней Гражданской войн.   
За городом у отрогов гор позорным пятном, по мнению Преподобного Гая, мозолил глаза палаточный лагерь мормонов . Этих за жителей Бейли никто и не считал, за исключением опять же отца Гая, взявшего за привычку нести еретикам и сектантам свет истинной веры. 

\- Фронтир бич божий, но и благодать его, - раз за разом шептал он Наруто, сверкая свежепоставленным фингалом под левым глазом, пока шериф грузил того на лошадь. – И я…я, я… и он, он должен…

Кто и что именно должен отец Гай Наруто так и не узнал, но на всякий случай взял со старого Тоби, духовного лидера и предводителя общины, обещание не спаивать их единственного священника. Этот немедленно согласился, чем подтвердил худшие подозрения шерифа.

Вот и сейчас, минуя церковь, Узумаки надвинул потрепанную шляпу на глаза так, чтобы виднелся облупившийся от солнца нос и заросший рыжеватой щетиной подбородок.   
Без красавца Кьюби и формы шериф мог сойти за залетного ковбоя или ганфайтера , шатающегося без дела... 

Это как раз укладывалось в план покинуть Бейли незамеченным. 

Покосившись на копающего толи клумбу, толи могилу священника, Наруто прибавил ходу. Шанс избежать очередной страстной проповеди о том, что гореть в аду добрым жителям Бейли, если те не перестанут грязно выражаться, пить виски и стрелять, был как никогда высок. 

Оставив церковь за спиной, шериф выдохнул и зашагал веселей. Утро на то и было раннее, чтобы уставшие от трудов праведных горожане мирно спали в своих кроватях. Преподобный Гай был не в счет. Этот жил лишь поему одному ведомому распорядку, постичь который Наруто не мог, да и не особо пытался.  
Свернув у виселицы в Рабочий переулок, шериф устремился к Нижним Воротам, выходящим на северный тракт, где его ждал Какаши с собакой-ищейкой, запасом провианта и лошадьми для погони.  
Направление стало известно еще вечером благодаря труппе циркачей, повстречавшей на своем пути трое всадников, одна из которых была женщиной с хорьком.   
Вознеся благодарственную молитву Господу, Наруто в компании трезвого, а посему серьезного Какаши и кипящего энтузиазмом Конохомару приступил к сборам. Паковал вещевой мешок, пристреливал на заднем дворе пылящийся со времен Гражданской Миротворец и инструктировал оставшийся без его чуткого руководства личный состав. Преподобного к мормонам не пускать, по возможности не пить; следить за порядком, а главное, не дать мэру повесить кого-нибудь в его отсутствие. 

" Ничего плохого за пару дней не случится, - успокаивал себя шериф, ожидая возражений. Но нет. Пусто. Тишина. Его внутренний демон по-прежнему молчал. Иногда Наруто ловил себя на мысли, когда в его голове снова зазвучит низкий, рокочущий голос призрачного приятеля - это будет означать только одно - шериф смирился с потерей Саске. - Шесть лет - это срок».   
Поймав на себе пристальный взгляд Какаши, Узумаки усмехнулся и кивнул, дескать, не бойся, прорвемся, но, как и Хатаке, сам слабо в это верил. 

 

\- Что, шериф, бежишь, поджав хвост? 

Только один человек в Бейли мог позволить себе столь пренебрежительный тон со стражем порядка. В его грудь уткнулся металлический кончик дамского зонтика.   
«Откуда в ней столько яда, да еще с утра пораньше», – чертыхнулся Узумаки. 

\- Куда намылился? - ледяным тоном осведомилась его хозяйка. 

Сосчитав до пяти, Наруто поднял глаза.  
Ино.   
Хороша до зубовного скрежета, желанна для доброй половины населения Бейли старше четырнадцати и столь же ненавистна второй половине, записавшей дочку Иноичи, держателя единственного в Бейли салуна, в бордель-маман , хотя стараниями отца Гая в городе отродясь не было публичного дома.   
Высокая, ладная, с очаровательной улыбкой ангела и манерами чертовки. Девушка-мечта.

Какаши рассказывал, когда-то Ино пыталась развеять мифы о себе, носила скромные платья, сдерживая буйный темперамент, и даже смогла подружиться с младшенькой дочкой господина Харуно. Но дружба не задалась, жених Сакуры попытался задрать Ино юбку, а та прострелила ему бедро. С тех пор, наплевав на общественное мнение, красотка предпочитала яркие платья, кружевные чулки и дорогие шляпки, а иногда и вовсе вставала за стойку бара, разливая в стаканы пойло своего папаши.

\- Ну и чего молчим? - Теперь она оперлась на зонтик, чуть склонив голову. 

\- Радуюсь, что ты пришла меня проводить. – Шериф ответно скалился, демонстрируя ямочки на заросших щеках. Яманако подошла ближе и демонстративно принюхалась. Золотистые локоны, уложенные в корону из завитков, бантиков и цветов, поблескивали на солнце. У любой другой девушки это смотрелось бы глупо, но только не у нее. В красном платье, из-под укороченного подола которого выглядывало черное кружево, Ино была чертовски хороша.

\- Больно надо мне тебя провожать! Будешь искать деньги этих олухов, да? - Красотка дьявольски улыбнулась. - Только идиот доверит нажитое непосильным трудом Орочимару.

\- Этот город первый по олухам во всей округе, - широко усмехнулся Наруто. - Тебе ли не знать. - Та покачала головой, щурясь на солнце, как довольная кошка или же лиса.- Подаришь герою прощальный поцелуй? - дурашливо пропел шериф, придвинулся насколько позволяли приличия, подставляя щеку.

\- Я не целуюсь с подозрительными типами вроде тебя, да еще и небритыми, - звонко рассмеялась красотка. - Но если ты вернешься живой, я обещаю поцеловать тебя …дважды. - Резко став серьезной, она оглянулась по сторонам, будто опасалась, что их могут подслушать. – Обещай мне, что будешь осторожным, ладно?

\- Как всегда, мэм, – взял под козырек Узумаки. – Ради двух твоих поцелуев я готов и не на такое.

\- Дурак, - беззлобно бросила Ино. – Это ограбление не идет у меня из головы. Знаешь, шериф, только потому, что ты такой славный парень и не станешь тягать моего папашу почем зря в участок. А ты ведь не будешь, да?! Иначе я откажусь от всего, что скажу тебе сейчас. Накануне великой кражи к нам зашел странный парень.

Наруто сразу подобрался. Какаши мог и подождать. Не стала бы Ино из-за пустяков вставать в такую рань и караулить его у ворот. Она была не только красавицей, но и редкой умницей, эта единственная дочка старого Иноичи.

 

0.4. — Какой чай вы предпочитаете: травяной или обычный?  
— Я предпочитаю скотч.  
(с) Альф

 

все еще г. Бейли, штат Техас, 1869 г.

\- Доброе утро, моя милая! - Папаша был подозрительно приветлив, порхая над своими горшками с рассадой на манер старого шмеля или бабочки-переростка. Никто в Бейли и не подозревал о порочной страсти старого Иноичи к редким цветам, травам и семенам. – Ты сегодня хороша, как майская рожа, тьфу ты, роза!

\- Кого ждем? – не обращая внимания на игру слов, с места в карьер поинтересовалась Ино. 

Если отец начинал утро с комплиментов, значит, ему срочно надо подлизаться, а если отцу срочно надо подлизаться, значит вечером за стойкой стоять некому. И тут несколько вариантов: либо папаша опять задолжал кому-то денег и ждет в гости охотника за головами, чье сердце непременно растопит ангельская красота его дочери и он позабудет на некоторое время о ее горемычном отце, либо вечерним дилижансом из Додж-сити привезут очередные пахнущие неприятностями травки. О втором нелегальном бизнесе отца Ино предпочитала помалкивать. 

\- Никого не ждем. Хочу отлучиться на время. Надо проветрить наш старый дом.

\- Зачем? – удивилась та очередной придури, отпихивая отца от горшков, выбирая листочки помясистей, чтобы заварить чай. – Скоро сам развалится.

Остатки семьи Яманако въехали на второй этаж салуна, когда Ино было шесть, аккурат после того как лихорадка унесла с собой мать и еще нескольких горожан. С тех пор дом мирно ветшал, посещаемый если только собаками и бездомными. Иногда в него забирались соседские дети, ломали там руки и ноги, после чего Иноичи вызывали в совет по благоустройству с требованием привести здание в божеский вид, иначе его снесут, а земля уйдет с торгов. Но угрозы оставались лишь угрозами, а дом за номером семь по Рабочему переулку спокойно ветшал.

\- Не преуменьшай пользу свежего воздуха! – погрозил пальцем отец.

\- Не убейся там, проветривая, - ядовито напутствовала его Ино, гадая, в какую еще авантюру вляпался ее старикан. Байкам о пользе свежего воздуха она не поверила, при всех пороках, виртуозно врать Иноичи так и не научился. На том и договорились. Иноичи проветривает дом, а Ино стоит за стойкой до вечера.

По утрам в салуне почти тоскливо. Несколько пьянчуг да редкие ковбои, заскочившие промочить горло и поскалить зубы, чтобы потом ехать дальше. Веселье начнется ближе к вечеру, если пришлые задержатся подольше, а в салун после трудового дня непременно заглянет команда хозяев. Вот тогда полетят коровьи пастухи, просто фермеры и остальные гости из окон и дверей.  
Ино любила приезжих, тогда постоянным клиентам было кем заняться и они не трогали пианиста, ибо тот уже трижды обещал бросить все и уйти, если его не прекратят выбрасывать из окна или сбивать выстрелами шляпу. Ино соблазнительно улыбалась, заверяя несчастного, что ей предпринят целый ряд шагов по разрешению вечного конфликта между ковбоями, не ценящим высокое искусство, и пианистом, остро реагирующим на просьбы сыграть что-нибудь повеселее.

Незваный гость явился, когда она уже начала клевать носом на пару со старым Джимом, ищущим на дне стакана смысл жизни. Входная дверь скрипнула, половицы покорно прогнулись под высоким чужаком, больше похожим на танцора, чем на коровьего пастуха. В дорогом пальто, с темными волосами, зачесанными назад и открывающими довольно смазливое лицо с гладко выбритым подбородком и глубоко посаженными черными глазами. Такому, как он, точно нечего делать в дешевом салуне. Подобные экземпляры сидят в кресле собственной гостиной, курят сигары и цедят янтарный виски.

\- Какие цветы можно встретить в этом захолустье! - Игриво заметил чужак, нагло раздевая ее взглядом. 

Вздернув подбородок, Ино холодно улыбнулась. Ей совсем не нравился этот парень. Одернув красную юбку, она смерила его ледяным взглядом.

-У нас не курят, - чопорно заметила красотка.

-Извиняюсь. – Кивнув, ковбой бросил сигарету на пол и, не отводя пристального взгляда от застывшего лица Ино, затушил ее сапогом. Таким же дорогим, как и все остальное. 

\- Извинения приняты. – Сухо парировала Яманако, доставая с полки стакан.- Что изволите пить?

\- Чай, - усмехнулся чужак и снял свое дорогущее пальто. Под ним обнаружился не менее щегольской серый костюм, рубашка и галстук в тон. – Где у вас вешалка?

\- Это салун. Мы не подаем чай. И у нас нет вешалки. – Ино криво усмехнулась и поставила перед гостем стакан.

\- И посудомойки тоже нет, – грустно констатировал гость, обхватив тонкими пальцами с ухоженными ногтями почти чистый стакан. Он повертел его, разглядывая размытый силуэт барменши в заляпанных жирными пятнами гранях. - Печально. – Поставив стекляшку обратно на стойку, чужак придвинул его к Ино, поучительно заметив: - Дорогая моя, вам надо срочно сменить вывеску. «Цветок Бейли» - не совсем подходящее название для заведения подобного рода. Понимаете, что я имею в виду? Истинный джентльмен подумает, что вы торгуете цветами. 

\- Джентльмены к нам не заходят. - Ино просто не могла удержаться от издевки. Лощенный дрыщ порядком начинал бесить.

\- Вдвойне печально. В таком случае, что рекомендуете выпить? 

\- Виски. – Дьявольски улыбнувшись, пропела Ино.

\- Надеюсь, виски у вас хороший?

\- Нет. Виски у нас плохой и очень плохой. Какой предпочитаете?

\- Откуда столько яда в столь милом создании? – не сбавляя градуса доброжелательности, поинтересовался гость. – Дорогая моя, вам срочно нужно сменить обстановку. 

\- Не стоит, дорогой. - С кошачьей грацией Яманако оперлась на стойку, и теперь их разделяло несколько сантиметров. Глаза у чужака были чертовски соблазнительными, а обрамленные густыми ресницами и вовсе наводили на мысли о собственном несовершенстве. – Этот город так красив в это время года.

\- Разве?! Не заметил. - Симпатичный гад пожал своими ладными плечами, задрапированными в чертовски дорогую рубашку. - И все же, почему вы такая колючая, мисс?

\- Потому что вы такой приставучий, сэр! – в тон ему парировала красотка.

\- Я такой приставучий, потому что вы такая колючая. – Ино не успела. И вот наглый чужак уже протянул руку, накручивая на свой длинный палец ее золотой локон, подтягивая к себе, как хозяин недовольную таким панибратством кошку, и согревая губы теплым и мятным дыханием. - Кстати, меня зовут Шимура . – почти шепчет не отводя бесовских глаз.

\- А меня нет, – отшутилась Яманако машинально, избавляясь от пальцев наглого чужака. 

\- Вы очень похожи на мою сестру, - совершено неожиданно замечает этот Шимура.- Особенно, когда злитесь или смущаетесь. - Чужак перехватывает ее ладошку и широко улыбается, превращаясь из раздражающего ублюдка в симпатичного, но все еще засранца. 

Увлеченная их игрой, Яманако не замечает ни скрипа двери, ни осторожных шагов, пока над их головами не раздается деликатное покашливание. Кровь ударяет в лицо, заливает красным шею и грудь. Круглые очки поблескивают на длинном носу члена городского совета. Пришлый, брезгливо поджав губы, обводит взглядом зал, подмечая грязные разводы на стенах, давно не мытый пол и дремлющего в углу сходившего под себя Старика Джима.

– Ах, вот ты где, – скучающе замечает Якуши Кабуто. – Что забыл на этой помойке? Идем.

\- Увидимся, - пообещал он и, подхватив свое дорогое пальто, послушно вышел следом за Кабуто. 

Ино фыркнула.

« Нет уж! Не станет она плакать. Хватит слез», - но каждый раз, сталкиваясь с женихом бывшей подруги, Яманако чувствовала себя человеком второго сорта.

 

0.5 С твоей историей любви что-то не так, детка.  
(с) Семь психопатов 

и снова Бейли, штат Техас, год 1869.

\- И ты не знаешь, кто этот Шимура? - в который раз спросил ее Наруто.

Ино отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Думаешь, Кабуто нанял кого-то со стороны расследовать это дело? 

Яманако пожала плечами и открыла зонт, прячась от солнца или любопытных глаз. Пока они болтали, в переулке показались первые прохожие.

\- Нет. Наруто. Я думаю, мистер слизняк нанял его со стороны, чтобы ты никогда не нашел тех, кто это сделал. - Выделяя каждое словно, словно зачитывала приговор, припечатала его Ино.

\- Малыш, - Яманако вздернула в ответ брови на такое глупое обращение. -Детка, - запнулся о дьявольскую улыбку красотки Наруто. - Лапушка.

\- Ты меня еще рыбкой назови, - усмехаясь, посоветовала шерифу Ино.

\- Кабуто тот еще говнюк, но я не вижу мотива. Может, это был его старый приятель?

\- Шериф, ты тупой, да? - Ино выразительно подняла бровь, погрозив пальчиком. - Я не знаю ни одного порядочного человека, который ходил бы в приятелях у Кабуто. 

\- Бывают исключения.

\- Издеваешься, шериф?! Это Кабуто. Какие тут исключения. – Красавица поджала губы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не поколотить твердолобого идиота. - Хочешь окончить свои дни в придорожной канаве?! Учти, плакать не буду! - Топнув ногой, Ино развернулась и пошла прочь от глупого, глупого Наруто. 

-Ино, - закричал ей вслед шериф. - Ты обещала поцеловать меня дважды, если я вернусь.

Яманако развернулась, наградив Узумаки испепеляющим взглядом. Шериф широко улыбался и выглядел, по мнению Ино, как обычно, то есть добродушным идиотом. Вздохнув, она спряталась под зонтом, словно решаясь на ответную реплику, но потом, раздумав, махнула рукой на прощание, свернув на узкую дорожку между домами Рабочего переулка.

" Дурак ты, Наруто, а я еще больше", - пнув подвернувшийся под ноги камушек, она целеустремленно зашагала в сторону салуна.   
Знал бы Наруто о том, куда она наведалась ранним утром. Старый дом хоть и пустовал, но хранил в себе еще не остывший очаг. В печке тлели поленья, в прихожей обнаружилась пачка из-под дешевых сигарет, во дворе следы от лошадей, а в дальней комнате забытую кем-то женскую расческу с одним длинным ярко-красным волосом. Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, кто-то был в их старом доме и внезапно съехал. Ино была умницей. Она знала, о чем надо сообщить Наруто, а о чем стоит промолчать. 

" Сделала, что могла, - фыркнула Яманако.- В конце концов, я вовсе не ангел". 

 

0.6. Как твой адвокат, советую держаться от меня подальше.  
(с) Адвокат Дьявола

 

ранчо Пальмито , 1869 г.

Больше здесь нечего делать. Смотреть на горящее ранчо как плясать с собственными демонами, а они порядком достали Хэби. Хозяина «Пальмито» похоронят и без него, а вот мозолить глаза соседям не стоит. Они вполне могут задаться вопросом кто он такой или же найдется кто-нибудь весьма преклонного возраста, помнящий как его звали в той другой жизни, а это чревато последствиями. Нет, не для него, для них в первую очередь. Он не любил убивать без причины. След, ведущий в «Пальмито», оборвался в который раз. Другой на месте Хэби бросил бессмысленные поиски и вернулся домой. Другой, но не он. 

"Домой". 

Благодаря войне у него больше не осталось ни дома, ни семьи. Война забрала себе все, взамен научив выживать. Глотнув воды, он прижался горячим лбом к боку Кирин. Конь ободряюще фыркнул, словно понимал. 

\- Нужна новая отправная точка. Поехали, дружок.

Потрепав Кирин по холке, он в последний раз посмотрел на догорающий дом. Прощаться не стал, ограничившись кивком перемазанным в саже ковбоям. Он никто для этих людей, просто тень, ею он и останется. Его дорога лежала назад, в Додж-сити.

 

0.7 Надури ближнего своего, ибо дальний надурит тебя и возрадуется.  
( с) Ковбой Бибоп 

 

окрестности города Бейли, Дримпельская лощина , штат Техас, 1869 год

На западе, в тени слоеных вершин Скалистого кряжа, среди сосновых лесов лежала резервация команчей, ныне взятая в частокол . Ходили слухи, будто племя Змеи собираются переселить в соседнюю Оклахому. Но пока если отдельные змееныши и выползали за пределы поселения, то делали это незаметно.  
А на восток, сколько хватало глаз, раскинулась Великая равнина с почти исчезнувшим с ее лица бизоном и стаями нелюдей. Недобитые конфедераты, дезертиры, бандиты и прочая шушера потрошила друг друга, нечастых путников и экономящих на собственной охране фермеров, перегоняющих на продажу скот. По мнению Карин, их предводитель тронулся умом, назначив здесь встречу.  
Потирая ноющее сакральное место, на которое вечно находятся приключения и прочие неприятности, она неловко спешилась на землю. Двое суток. Двое суток Така не вылезала из седла, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы отлить самим или напоить загнанных лошадей.   
В липком поту, увенчанные дорожной пылью уже не столь грозные головорезы прибыли в Дримпельскую лощину, опоздав на какие-то пару часов, но кого это волнует.   
Лагерь разбили глубокой ночью. Малыш разложил костер, Дзюго ушел ставить ловушки, а Карин приготовила фирменное «не пойми что» из фасоли, солонины и подозрительных корешков. Ели молча, слишком усталые, чтобы разговаривать, с наслаждением впитывая тепло щедрого костра. Мирно потрескивали кем-то заготовленные дрова, найденные Суйгецу за горкой камней, и даже стрекотание сверчков в серой от лунного света траве скорее успокаивали, чем раздражали, навевая зыбкую дрему. Луноликий Брат осилил четверть небосклона, когда поднялся Дзюго.   
\- Силки, - сухо пояснил индеец схватившимся за оружие друзьям. – Скоро вернусь.- Вылив остатки еды в костер, он растворился в темноте, двигаясь бесшумно, как мог только он один. В кустах завел свою трещотку козодой. Ожидание затягивалось, костер почти прогорел, слабо спасая от стелящегося по дну лощины промозглого холода. Карин поежилась, пончо почти не грело. 

\- Эй, - позвала она Хозуки. - Когда ты видел Хэби в последний раз? 

\- Месяц назад, может меньше. – Малыш ворошил железным прутом тлеющие в костре головешки. Потревоженное пламя дохнуло стайкой янтарных мушек. Отметив тихий перестук зубов, Хозуки едва не выругался вслух. Веселой расцветки пончо - подарок от мексиканских друзей - сильно смахивало на уродливый половик, связанный из никому не нужных тряпок и, судя по дрожащей Карин, оный выкидыш рукоделия не грел.  
\- Где его носит? – имея в виду пропавшего с концами Дзюго, жалобно простонала девица из глубин шерстяного холмика. - Раскидаем дежурства и спать, – она с завистью покосилась на свернувшегося в клетке хорька.   
\- Куда он денется, – зевнул Суйгецу, - На звезды попялится, морда индейская, и вернется.  
Карин громко икнула, очаровательно покраснев под насмешливым взглядом васильковых глаз. Обречено вздохнув, Хозуки стащил свое потрепанное, но еще теплое пальто и под настороженным взглядом Карин накинул его поверх пончо.  
– На вот, грейся. Хватит нам одной замерзшей из Майами . Разгладив несуществующие складки, Хозуки благоразумно отошел, успев расслышать тихое спасибо.

В джентльмена он поиграл, спас от холода прекрасную даму. Достаточно. Главное не думать о том, как сладко она пахнет или какие же у нее замечательные веснушки, рассыпанные на вздернутом носу, а еще этот милый хвостик. Хозуки не раз получал острым каблуком по голени каждый раз, когда шутки ради дергал за него. Засунув так часто предающие его конечности в карманы, он обошел догорающий костер и мрачно оглядел лагерь.

\- Ну и дыра. Так не скажу, но мне тут как-то не спокойно. Эй, ты уверена, что место не перепутала?  
\- Я похожа на слабоумную? - Ядовито поинтересовались откуда-то из недр его пальто.  
\- Еще бы, - в голос заржал Малыш, профессионально уклоняясь от метко пущенного в голову камушка.   
– Если знаешь еще одну Дримпельскую лощину в этой глуши, можешь валить туда.  
– И оставить Дзюго тебе на растерзание?! - растирая замерзшие ладони, Хозуки веселился от души. – Я, конечно, много чего в жизни сотворил, но это было бы слишком жестоко. Ладно, - он резко сменил тон, - давай серьезно. Ты уверена, что мы должны встретиться с Хэби именно здесь?  
\- Должны были. – Карин по плечи выбралась из вороха теплой одежды. – А еще, когда Хэби вызвал нас в тот городишко, о грабеже речи не шло.

\- Он вроде писал, что поменялись планы? Телеграмма, помнишь?

\- Я еще не страдаю старческим маразмом. Как видишь, я здесь. Сижу с отмороженным задом, послушно жду его величество.   
\- Не начинай. Серьезно, что тебя в этом напрягает? Грабеж, конечно, не наш профиль, но мы же здесь, все целые, с деньгами. Так в чем проблема?  
\- Не в этом дело, - впервые позабыв о холоде, Карин в упор смотрела на Суйгецу, - Хэби уехал, не дождавшись нас. Ну? Сколько ты его знаешь? Пять лет? Шесть? Хоть раз ходили мы на дело без него? А здесь? Не понимаю, он не мог нас бросить.   
\- Разве? - Хозуки продолжал спорить лишь из любви к искусству. - А если он наткнулся на этого, своего, ты-знаешь-о-ком-я-говорю?  
-Не думаю…не знаю…не похоже.   
\- Да ладно тебе ныть. И все-то ей не нравится. Слушай, может, у тебя эти ваши амурные денечки?   
\- Заткнись, болван.  
\- По мне так все бывает в первый раз. И вообще, утром приедет кэп, ему и выскажешь. Пойду проверю лошадей, - поддернув воротник клетчатой рубахи, Хозуки соскользнул туда, где в темноте угадывались силуэты четырех лошадей и одного скакуна поменьше. Который не был ни ишаком, ни мулом, а упрямым пони, увязавшимся за Хозуки, когда тот сводил животину с постоялого двора в Додж-Сити.   
\- Эй, погоди, - неловко позвала его Карин, злясь непонятно на кого - надень свое пальто. Не собираюсь я потом тебя лечить.  
\- Не волнуйся, морковка, у твоего парня горячая кровь, которая не даст ему замерзнуть.   
В ответ грубо промолчали. Довольно ухмыляясь, Хозуки не спеша шел к лошадям. Не успел он пройти и пары метров, как его персональная ведьмочка снова подала голос.  
-Малыш!  
\- Да, мамочка, немедленно надеть пальто, я …  
Судя по вспыхнувшим перед глазами искрам, он здорово отгреб по голове. Последнее, что Малыш успел увидеть – как лагерь затопили чьи-то тени, здорово смахивающие на чертей.

 

0.8 Если был в твоей жизни человек, а потом его не стало и в груди у тебя образовалась зияющая брешь — это любовь?

(с) Случайная вакансия

«Дом - на - Холме», Пидмонт, штат Миссисипи , октябрь 1848 года

Роковая осень, откладывающая свое появление на землях Короля Хлопка, взяла свое в субботу. Утром резко похолодало, восточный ветер пригнал свинцовые облака, затопив низины туманом, откуда тот и расползся по округе, добравшись до Дома-на-Холме. Саске поежился, остро жалея о невзятой теплой куртке. Часовую прогулку пришлось сокращать. Неспеша протрусив по «зеленой миле», главной подъездной дороги к дому, прозванной так из-за лиственниц, посаженных еще его прадедом, Учихой Мадарой, он бросил поводья проходящему мимо новому лакею. 

А дом уже проснулся и гудел. В распахнутых окнах мелькали белоснежные нижние юбки и черные ножки служанок, забравшихся на подоконники и намывающих стекла. Мать все же затеяла осеннюю уборку. Саске важно кивнул управляющему, поглазел, как выгружают из повозки новый котел для кузницы и лишь после поднялся на крыльцо. В глубине веранды, развалившись прямо в сапогах на плетеном диване, утопал в подушках Итачи. Брат, откинув голову, баловался, выпуская кольца сизоватого дыма. 

Возле него, неряшливым сугробом белоснежного меха засел Акамару. Почуяв Саске, пес приветственно гавкнул, не отвлекаясь от буддийского созерцания свиного бекона, соблазнительными завитушками выглядывающего из тарелки брата. Итачи, следуя заведенной традиции, завтракал на веранде, предпочитая одиночество и жареный бекон к кофе на радость псу. Акамару в столовую не пускали, хотя лохматое чудовище раз за разом умудрялось пролезть, прячась под большим столом. 

Брат демонстрировал стойкость и железную выдержку, игнорируя несчастные песьи глаза. Официально Акамару считался личным псом Саске, которого вывела бывшая в услужении уже не первое десятилетие семья Инузука. Но хозяином пес выбрал Кибу. Впрочем, Саске не особо расстраивался. Ему больше нравились лошади.

\- Отца видел? – Итачи никогда не здоровался, объясняя делающей замечания матери, что если он с Саске не прощался, то смысл желать брату доброго утра или вечера. Мальчишка отрицательно качнул головой. 

\- Шисуи тебя искал, - предупредил он, выдыхая очередное кольцо дыма. - Ему какие-то книги прислали. Спасайся, братец-медвежонок. 

\- Успеется, - улыбнулся Саске и, потеснив брата, забрался к нему на диван. Итачи сделал вид, будто жутко возмущен вторжением в его царство подушек, но промолчал. Как и Саске, он ценил редкие моменты, когда они могли побыть только вдвоем. 

День тянулся как обычно: утренние часы отведены под занятия с двоюродным или троюродным, Саске путался в разветвленном генеалогическом древе Учих, тем самым дядькой Шисуи и его набором истязателя; полуденные - под работу в Доме и окрестностях, уже под началом отца; а вечерние под написание очередного совершенно бессмысленного письма Наруто Намикадзе. 

Учиха выводил закорючки, скупо рассказывая белобрысому как течет жизнь в Доме-на-Холме. Попытки убедить Шисуи, что придурок Намикадзе выбрасывает его письма даже не распечатав, разбивались об ослиное упрямство Учих. Дядька оставался непреклонен, пресекая все возражения скупым: "Хорошо воспитанные джентльмены обязаны состоять в интеллектуальной переписке, дабы стимулировать свой мозг". Саске хоть и считал себя хорошо воспитанным джентльменом, но он сильно сомневался в наличие у Намикадзе мозга как такового, справедливо подозревая, что стимулировать там вовсе нечего. 

Когда закончится война, Учиха будет перечитывать их переписку, а потом долго накидываться дешевым виски, от которого обжигает горло и приходит вожделенное отупение. А после палить по бутылкам во дворе своего нового дома, пока не кончится запас патронов. Он сохранит свои скучные похожие на отчеты дворецкого письма и рисунки Наруто. Белобрысый никогда не писал ответные письма, ограничиваясь запечатанными в конверт карандашными набросками дома, его близлежащих окрестностей и портретами слуг и гостей «30 птиц». Снабженные короткими подписями, где тот умудрялся в слове из пяти букв сделать по две ошибки, они наполняли Саске каким-то странным, теплым чувством, греющим сильнее самого жаркого огня. Порой ему казалось, жизнь Намикадзе в З0-ти птицах много интересней, чем военная диктатура отца в Доме - на- Холме.   
Вечером за плотным ужином вновь обсуждали минувший год, сложившийся для семьи весьма удачно. Хлопка собрали так много, что пребывающий в хорошем настроении отец даже пообещал устроить великий праздник, как только вниз по реке уйдет последняя часть «белого золота». Количество собранного хлопка оказалось много больше ожидаемого. По завершении партии в шахматы, мальчишка, получив от матери сухой поцелуй в макушку, а от брата традиционный щелчок в лоб, был отправлен наверх в свою комнату. Ему, как самому юному в семье, не дозволялось сидеть со взрослыми в малой гостиной.

Осушив под замораживающим взглядом отцовского камердинера кружку молока с медом и корицей, Саске завернулся в кокон из одеял, пытаясь заснуть. В ногах, протяжно поскуливая, ворочался Акамару. Скучал по Кибе. Впрочем, не он один. Учиха и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон, полный гигантских скатов. Расправив угольные крылья и поблескивая светлым брюхом они лениво проплывали мимо Саске, исчезая в холодной темноте. 

За ними пришли в предрассветный час, когда в Доме на холме еще спали. В серой мути утра первой полыхнула дальняя псарня. 

Несколько дней спустя неповоротливый, воняющий чесноком и потом шериф будет рассказывать, что тупые краснокожие перепутали ее с бараками для рабов, дескать, Учихи лучше заботились о своих собаках, чем о неграх. А Саске, не отводя от него не по–детски сосредоточенных глаз, вдруг тихо спросит: - сколько крови вытечет из его туши, если он вскроет тому брюхо.

За головой Короля Хлопка явились вовсе не индейцы, а белые. Рослые и бледные как великаны из книжки с картинками, которые они рассматривали с Кибой в стоге сена за дальним амбаром.  
Они подожгли и конюшню, и барак с рабами, и дальние сараи. Саске не знал, сколько их вообще было. 

От дикого воя первой проснулась Цумэ - мать Кибы, выскочив во двор в чем была. Красавице заводчице повезло, ей просто прострелили голову.

\- Чистая смерть, - как скажет много лет спустя Дзюго, перерезая горло очередной мрази.

Что случилось с Кибой и Ханой, Саске так и не узнал. В ту ночь Инудзука остался с сестрой на плантации за Холмом, выхаживая неблагополучно разрешившуюся от бремени буренку. Прибывшие на следующий день шериф и его люди не нашли ни тел, ни иных следов, свидетельствующие о нападении и бойне.

Поговаривали, будто детей Цумэ, как и остальных без вести пропавших, угнали в плен индейцы, спаливших Дом- на- Холме, но Саске знал, индейцы не причем.

Крикливый, вечно взлохмаченный Киба сгинул вместе с детством, возвращаясь только в кошмарах. Всегда без лица, холодный и мокрый Инузука забирался в его кровать под одеяло, прижимая ледяные ступни к теплому боку, не прекращая жаловаться на то, как сильно он замерз.

В такие ночи Саске просыпался с диким криком. Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, он задыхался, не замечая, как размывается зеленый балдахин кровати, расшитый райскими птицами.Одевался быстро, брал со стола шляпу брата, и, выбравшись из дома через окно, уходил за границы поместья к дальнему оврагу. 

Восходящее солнце заставало его спящим в траве или мрачно сидящим на самом краю обрыва. А иногда, соприкасаясь плечами, рядом с Саске сидел зевающий Наруто, кутаясь в притащенное из дома верблюжье одеяло. 

Каждый раз он задавал себе все тот же вопрос: почему он ничего не слышал? Ни криков, ни топота, ни выстрелов.

Ничего.

Его рывком поднимают с постели. Он не сразу понимает, что темный силуэт в его спальне это Итачи. Ступни обжигает холод остывших за ночь половиц. Брат, голый по пояс, с распущенными волосами, похожий на индейца и сумасшедшего одновременно, распахивает окно и выталкивает его на крышу. В руках старый карабин.

\- Беги, - командует Итачи, вкладывая в ладони жесткую веревку. - Спустись с холма и приведи помощь. 

\- Итачи, - у него срывается голос, но брат уже прижимает к его рту измазанную в чем-то липкую ладонь. Саске еще научится узнавать этот отдающий медью кислый тошнотворный вкус. - Быстрее, Саске. Беги. Беги и не оглядывайся.- Итачи замолкает на полуслове, прислушивается к чему-то и резко толкает в грудь, провожая тяжелым незнакомым взглядом. Так смотрят только смертники, но Саске еще этого не знает.  
В ушах молоточками стучит кровь и жесткая пенька обжигает, обдирая руки.  
Он скатывается по веревки вниз, а перед глазами стоит располосованная спина брата. Он ничего не понимает. Позорно приземляется на задницу, больно отбив копчик, и застывает в зарослях дурацкой земляной груши . Саске увидит только часть хаоса: пылающие в пламени постройки, бегущих и тут же падающих на землю рабов и пелену мелкого дождя, в котором будут двигаться темные тени.

Его ведет и Саске в кровь грызет кулак, только бы не заорать, когда в паре шагов от него в густую поросль падает выброшенное из окна тело. Омои. Из головы у него торчит знакомый томагавк , отец собирал коллекцию индейских топоров. На лице застыло удивленное, чуть ли не обиженное выражение. Саске, зажмурившись, упирается ногой в его голову и только с третьей попытки вытаскивает из черепа вязко чавкнувший топор. 

Земля влажная и засасывает ноги. Дождь беспрестанно льет, вымочив его почти до нитки, но Саске этого не замечает, натыкаясь в утренней мгле на черную махину старой кузницы. Там, у самой двери, накрытый зеленым брезентом, спит похожий на слона агрегат мистера Уитни . Отец не успел его даже посмотреть, отложив на завтра. Завтра и пришло.

Воздух пропах пеплом, порохом и горелой плотью. Крики, рев пламени, что-то шумно рушится в горящем доме, и снова дикий вой и выстрелы. Он словно в аду. Где то там его отец, мать и Итачи. Скрытый зарослями Саске спотыкается о чье-то тело и наконец доберется до кузни. Дальше провал.  
Кажется, он дрался, бежал и падал, рубил топором чужие руки, а потом поднимался и снова бежал.  
В памяти остались только дождь, огонь, крики и привкус крови на губах.  
Пришел он в себя в заброшенной хижине у подножия Холма. Сам ли он добрался до нее или его кто-то принес, Саске не знал, но иногда ему снится странный сон, он никогда не помнит его утром, но в памяти остаются размытые тени и склонившееся над ним лицо краснокожего с желтыми как у совы глазами.

 

 

0.9. — Давайте начнем с простых ассоциаций. Я говорю — день, а вы…  
— Прошел зря.   
(с) 007: Координаты «Скайфолл»

 

окрестности города Бейли, штат Техас, 1869 год

Шериф напал на их след почти сразу. Ублюдки не особо таились, но скакали так, словно сам дьявол погонял их плетью. Оставив Скалистый кряж по правую руку, скача вниз по равнине, Наруто почесал нос,- получается, метили в бросовые земли, где не было ни ферм, ни пастбищ, да вообще никого не было, кроме веселых ребят из банды Красавчика Сая и не менее отмороженных воинов Парнокопытного Вождя. Наруто ослабил поводья и Кьюби, чуя замешательство хозяина, плавно перешел с резвой рыси на шаг. 

Солнце заходило, повиснув спелым яблоком на краю горизонта, окрашивая жухлую траву в янтарь. Почти у самого горизонта, на самом краю закатного оранжевого марева по-прежнему мозолили глаза три смазанные точки. Шериф нахмурился, прикидывая время. 

Догнать по светлому он точно не успеет. Темнеет на равнинах резко, словно кто-то невидимый выключает рубильник. Ночью здесь непередаваемо хорошо, очень тихо и звук разносится на десятки миль. В лунном свете трава становится почти белесой и тогда кажется, будто плывешь в звездном море, как в индейских легендах. 

Следовало поторопиться, но шериф медлил. Будь рядом с ним Какаши, он бы непременно заметил, что у боса, наконец, проснулся здравый смысл. Еще не поздно повернуть назад в город, написать в Додж-сити с просьбой прислать федеральных маршалов , созвать ополчение и уже тогда пуститься в погоню. Ну, повесит орущая толпа пару-тройку подозрительных выпивох, городу от этого только польза, по словам того же мэра. Да только Наруто подобный подход претил. Шериф порой казался наивным подростком, каким-то чудом сохранив в себе то, что давно потерял Какаши – веру в людей, даже когда они сами в себя не верили. 

Вздернуть на виселицу тройку бродяг за чужие грехи шериф считал насмешкой над законом. Допусти он подобное, то просто перестал бы себя уважать, а так следование клятве хоть немного примиряло его с тем миром, где больше не было Саске. 

Это ограбление, оно не давало ему покоя. Банк Бейли все же не бакалейная лавка, куда можно просто войти и взять деньги. Бандиты шли явно по наводке, сработав чисто и лихо скрывшись из города, чем вызвали невольное уважение шерифа пополам с зубовным скрежетом и мрачными перспективами по поводу поимки и возвращения награбленного.

Единственное, что настораживало шерифа, так это выбор более чем странного маршрута отхода из Бейли. Соваться с мешками денег на разбойничью тропу было сродни самоубийству, и шериф снова терялся в догадках.

\- Чтоб вам сдохнуть, - в сердцах пожелал им Наруто, хотя хотелось высказаться много выразительней.

Кьюби вопросительно дернул ушами и, реагируя на его голос, насмешливо фыркнул. Вот уж кто зар-раза. Иногда Наруто, особенно после пятой, не разбавленной Иноичи стопки «Олд Феллоуза» , всерьез задумывался, а не вселился в его благородного скакуна какой-нибудь хитро выдолбаный бес, считавший своего хозяина не то божьей карой, не то непроходимым тупицей. Впрочем, звание идиота сегодня он честно заработал. Наруто повел носом, втягивая остывающий к ночи воздух и приглядываясь к низким облакам. Дождь если и будет, то скорей всего завтра, если за ночь не разгонит. До грабителей не меньше трех часов. Почесав холку замлевшему от ласки Кьюби, Наруто вдруг улыбнулся. Подобраться к ним в темноте будет намного проще, чем по свету. 

Пришпорив коня, шериф двинулся по следу, отчетливо проступающему в примятой траве равнины.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это история о горьких победах и славных поражениях, о законе и беспорядке, о пьющих и подающих надежды помощниках шерифа, о нем самом и его "ночном кошмаре", о прекрасных, исключительно настойчивых дамах, и о дороге через Тот Самый Запад. Вы не поверите, но дело было так...

1.0. Деньги нужно срочно пропить, так как потом их просто не будет…  
(с) Наруто

 

и вновь г. Бейли, штат Техас, 1869 г.

Хэби не любил три вещи: дождь, огонь и стражей порядка. Если с первыми двумя он научился мириться, то с возрастом желание засадить в брюхо служителям закона немного свинца только усилилось. Порой сдерживаться не удавалось, и тогда Капитан путешествовал, имея на хвосте очередного мстителя в погонах, а это, согласитесь, не очень удобно, особенно когда ты при деле . 

После сожранного огнем дотла «Пальмито», он уже собирался взять перерыв и посвятить себя моральной деградации, то есть, в гордом одиночестве напиться до потери памяти, а потом выползти во двор и с закрытыми глазами палить по бутылкам. То и дело промахиваясь и попадая в вездесущих несушек его соседки. Но отдых неожиданно накрылся тем, чем он обычно накрывается.

На место встречи сам Хэби прибыл точно в назначенное время, и каково было его удивление, когда Така не явилась ни через час, ни через два, ни на следующий день. Если верить бармену, скоропалительно разжалованному из связных, а врать под дулом пистолета может далеко не каждый, его команда за каким-то чертом отправилась в Бейли, и вызвал их туда он сам. Раздвоением личности, равно как провалами в памяти, капитан не страдал, поэтому, собравшись за пару часов, он покинул гостеприимный Додж-сити. 

В городишко Хэби въехал ранним утром, время, когда законопослушные граждане предпочитают сладко спать. В Бейли, судя по царящему нездоровому оживлению, данная категория и вовсе отсутствовала.

«Моделей человека» исторгало обыкновенное двухэтажное здание в конце улицы. Те, кто еще не утратили способность передвигаться на двух ногах, упорно двигались в сердце города, туда, где маячил высокий шпиль церкви. Остальные, кого навык прямо хождения временно покинул, не отчаивались и хаотически ползли на карачках в том же направлении.

\- Весело живут, - хмыкнул капитан, стаскивая с лица красный платок и вытирая потное лицо. Надвинув шляпу на глаза, спешился на пыльную землю, едва не вляпавшись в дерьмо, отдаленно похожее на лошадиное. – Как мило, - заметил он, имея в виду то ли оное дерьмо, валяющееся на дороге, то ли храпящие в грязной луже два тела в добротных сапогах. 

Взяв под уздцы Кирин, Хэби обошел сладкую, крепко воняющую парочку, направляясь к тому самому зданию, откуда с перерывом в несколько минут все еще выползали добрые, хоть совсем не трезвые жители Бейли. 

Привычка смотреть по сторонам вновь спасла капитана. Не успел он и пары шагов сделать, как из темного переулка с ревом выскочило существо в черном рубище, подпоясанным веревкой, из-под которого торчали босые ноги выдающегося размера. Человек в черном бежал, нет, он летел, к городским воротам ловко перепрыгивая через тела местных выпивох, обеими руками воздев над головой нечто похожее на картину, капитан толком не разглядел, и время от времени грозно ревя луженной глоткой. 

\- ПОКАЙТЕСЬ, грешники! 

Местный сумасшедший вихрем пронесся мимо уступившего ему дорогу Хэби. Капитан и его лошадь недоуменно проводили исчезающего за воротами полудурка, причем выражение лица у коня и его хозяина было почти идентичным. 

«Занятный городок». - Определившись с диагнозом, Хэби задумчиво сплюнул. Судя по отсутствующей реакции местного населения, подобное здесь происходит явно не впервые. Надо сказать, капитан даже ощутил нечто вроде уважения к местной высокой культуре быта. Особенно ему приглянулась фантазия народного умельца, украсившего вывеску салуна резными бутонами цветов.   
Одинокий шар перекати-поля, подхваченный ветром, откатился к криво-сколоченному навесу у восточной стены салуна. Под накренившейся крышей ютилась четверка породистых скакунов. Лошади показались капитану несколько нервными. Они то и дело испугано водили ушами и косились в угол, где стоял маленький груженый пони с лохматой гривой и ободранным боком.

Кирин недовольно фыркнул, притопнув ногой, но Хэби невозмутимо привязал коня к столбу, резонно рассудив, где стоит четверо, пони за лошадь не считается, там шестеро вполне поместятся и нечего тут привередничать. Подобрал валяющееся на песке ведро, заглянув в прикопанную за навесом полупустую бочку, зачерпнул воды.

-Мда, - Кирин явно придерживался того же мнения. – Чище тут нет, - заверил он капризного жеребца, но тот, оскалил зубы, недовольно встряхивая гривой. – Как хочешь.

Он бы так и ушел, да споткнулся о валяющуюся деревяшку. Вот тогда его взгляд и зацепился за необычное седло у стоящей рядом с Кирин мерина. Это было то самое испанское седло, которое он подарил Карин на прошлое Рождество. 

" Куда ж вы вляпались, идиоты", - читалось на мрачном лице капитана. Засунув руки в карманы, Хэби поспешил в салун, как за спиной снова заревело: 

\- ПОКАЙТЕСЬ! 

Мужик в черном бежал назад, потрясая священным образом над головой, все так же лихо перепрыгивая через многочисленные препятствия в виде дрыхнущих человеческих тел. На этот раз Хэби успел разглядеть стриженную под горшок голову и вытаращенные слезящиеся глазища.   
Остальное потонуло в поднятом облаке пыли. Капитан подозревал, что отмеченное божьей благодатью лицо еще долго будет преследовать его в кошмарах. Еще раз сплюнув, Хэби толкнул скрипящие двери, сходу попадая в шумный прокуренный полумрак салуна. 

Стойкое амбре дешевого виски и немытых тел сдабривалось раздражающим слизистую сладким ароматом роз. Капитан окинул внимательным взором заколоченные досками окна без стекол и крепкие дубовые столы вдоль стен, закопченную люстру и помост, где … он увидел старого знакомого. 

Чоджуро , стремный малый с приметными стекляшками на морде, не так давно сбежавший из Додж-сити. Известный как любимый пианист Теруми Мей , хозяйки единственного в тех краях борделя.

Вот только когда Хэби видел Чо в последний раз, волосы у тапера не были столь насыщенного синего цвета, изо рта не торчал кляп, да и сам он не был связан и небрежно запихан внутрь инструмента, откуда музыкант жалобно поскуливал, моля о помощи. А узурпировавший его место мертвецки пьяный ковбой самозабвенно тарабанил по клавишам убогий мотивчик, вдохновенно горланя похабнейшие вирши. В которых цензурной была лишь первая строка.

И вот за что я люблю ковбоя:  
*** ******,  
*** *** ***,  
*** *** ***,  
*** ******. 

Дальше заглавного куплета дело никак не шло и незадачливый исполнитель, допев до конца, начинал смачную похабщину заново. Достав до печенок даже такой непритязательный сброд, как его невольные слушатели. Они-то и палили сейчас в дырявый потолок, выражая несогласие со сменой репертуара.  
\- Хидан! - от могучего рыка с потолка посыпалась труха, но музицирующий террорист продолжал драть глотку, с маниакальной энергией насилуя инструмент. Рослый блондин за стойкой вздохнул, нагнулся, нашаривая что-то, а вытащив искомое, отработанным движением запустил в песняра. Описав в воздухе пологую дугу, стоптанный башмак четко попал горлопану в голову, моментально «выключив» звук. – Вот и славно.

"А посетителям явно не до чужака". 

Самые шумные толпились у стойки: требуя, ругаясь, толкаясь и выпивая. Некоторые предпочитали надираться в компании за столиками, а в дальнем углу, судя по зависшему там сизому облаку и непрекращающейся пальбе с матерщиной, играли в карты…  
"На деньги. И никаких следов Таки». 

Капитан не стал снимать шляпу, предпочитая держаться в тени. Подумав, он подошел к стойке.

\- Пиво, - переорать стоящий тут гул было невозможно, но рослый блондин в летах, тот самый метатель ботинка его явно услышал. Окинув Хэби профессиональным взглядом потомственного разбавителя пойла, он махнул рукой, указывая на царящий внутри бедлам, а затем большим пальцем провел по шее, жестом объясняя, как он страшно занят - хоть режь. - И-ииноо! - От хорошо поставленного, но несколько оглушительного, баса бармена у капитана заложило уши. И почти сразу, откуда-то из дымовой завесы, заменявшей в салуне свежий воздух, раздался звонкий девичий голосок:- Да иду я уже, иду. 

 

Сам же здоровяк отвернулся к смазливому дрыщу в дорогом пальто, продолжая что-то ему втолковывать.

\- Могу ли я вам чем-нибудь помочь? – спросили откуда-то сбоку. 

Капитан обернулся и неожиданно влип взглядом в смешливые зеленые глаза, опушенные густыми ресницами.

"Сплошной разврат, а не девка", - решил Хэби. Золотистые волосы, уложенные короной, и лукавая улыбка. Ни грамма косметики на чистом лице, только ямочки на щеках и пляшущие в глазах черти. Соблазн был облачен в легкомысленное платье насыщенного изумрудного цвета.

\- Пиво, - скупо выдавил он. Красотка царственно встала за стойку, достав из-под полы большой стакан и, не отводя чарующего взгляда от капитана, нацедила темного пива. 

\- Откуда вы? - начала она светскую беседу, продолжить которую ей помешало повисшее на стойке тело. От местного погонщика ощутимо несло мочой и застоявшейся блевотиной. 

\- Крошка,- заплетающимся языком поведала жертва горьких возлияний. - Понимаешь, тут такое дело. Я вроде как описался, а никому и дела нет.

Крошка закатила глаза, невозмутимо извлекла пустую бутылку и с силой хлопнула ее об голову жалобщика. Усыпанный стеклом, испустив не только дух, но и газы, он рухнул там же где стоял, то есть на ноги Хэби.

Отпихнув дурнопахнущее тело, чужак невозмутимо вернулся к взаимному разглядыванию.

\- Вот так всегда, - усмехнулась девица и, подтолкнув стакан, участливо поинтересовалась: - Зачем пожаловали в наши края? 

\- Это ваш отец? - одновременно с ней спросил Хэби, кивая в сторону рослого бармена. 

\- Хотите попросить разрешения прогуляться со мной под луной? - И, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила допрос: - И все же, как вас занесло в наше захолустье?

Хэби, пригубив оказавшееся вполне неплохим пиво, расплывчато заметил: 

\- Ищу старых друзей. 

\- Ну и как? Нашли? - просканировав зал на наличие кадров, способных оказаться приятелями чужака и не обнаружив ничего подходящего, она вновь наградила симпатичного незнакомца насмешливым взглядом. 

\- Вы мне скажите. Может, вспомните, не заглядывала ли к вам на днях девушка примерно вашего возраста? Ее должны были сопровождать двое мужчин. Один из них рыжий метис.

Ино отрицательно покачала головой, но промелькнувшая в ее глазах тревога насторожила Хэби. 

\- Не было ни девушек, ни рыжих, - отрезала она. Заметив недовольные складки у рта чужака, смягчилась, пояснив: - Девушки к нам не заходят, а индейцев и полукровок отец не пускает. Сам знаешь, как им сносит крышу от выпивки, но и эти, - неуважительный кивок в сторону отдыхающих душой и телом клиентов, - ничуть не лучше. Когда напьются и скальп снять могут. Пианиста видел? – оценив выражение лица собеседника, Ино хихикнула. - О том и речь. Нам лишние проблемы ни к чему. Хотя, - красотка, облокотившись на стойку и оказавшись нос к носу с чужаком, выдохнула, - отирается тут один рыжий. Поспрашивай у местных просто Шейна. Может он тот, кого ты ищешь, но не ручаюсь. - Незнакомец ничего не ответил, молча цедил пиво. Чертовка улыбнулась. - Если с твоими приятелями не срослось, как насчет завести новых? 

Чужак Ино нравился. Высокий, молодой и чисто выбритый. От него за милю несло силой, характером и плотскими утехами. Впрочем, флиртовала она больше по привычке.  
Незнакомец молча опустил взгляд на храпящее под его ногами тело, оглянулся вокруг – часть джентльменов уже спала, привычно свернувшись под столами - и вопросительно взглянул на Ино.

\- Уверяю, в Бейли найдутся и более достойные…- красотка интимно понизила голос, добавив него хриплых ноток - …люди.   
Хэби опасно усмехнулся, накрывая шаловливые девичьи пальчики своей ладонью, и тут, перекрывая царящий в салуне гул, с улицы знакомо громыхнуло:

\- ГРЕШНИКИ!

Капитана в очередной раз перекосило, а Ино, звонко расхохоталась. 

\- Я вижу, ты уже повстречал преподобного Гая.

\- Ваш местный псих?

\- Все так думают поначалу.

\- Только поначалу?

\- Ну, да. - Вдоволь полюбовавшись на скептическое выражение лица чужака, Ино сложила руки на груди, снисходительно пояснив. - Преподобный просто совершает крестный ход вокруг города. 

\- Мне казалось, крестный ход выглядит несколько иначе.

\- Да какая разница, что там тебе казалось. 

Девушка раздраженно повернулась к очередному страждущему, сердито наполняя стопку горячительным. - Преподобный верит, если он обежит Бейли с чудодейственной иконой десять раз на рассвете, то этим он пробудит в горожанах, то есть в нас, стремление к праведной жизни.

\- И как, действует? – рассматривая кружевное декольте молоденькой барменши, Хэби, не глядя, пнул закопошившееся под ногами тело. Тело всхрапнуло и перевернулось на другой бок. Праведная жизнь явно не входила в список его приоритетов.

\- Нуу… наверно поэтому преподобный с каждым разом увеличивает количество кругов! – потупив глазки, промурлыкала девушка. 

Дальше Хэби не слушал, домучивая выдохшееся пиво, то и дело косясь на треплющегося бармена, который ему смутно кого-то напоминал, но вот кого… поэтому он и пропустил самую интересную часть болтовни его дочери. 

\- ...осталось только дождаться возвращения шерифа. Его помощник болтает, что преподобному почти удалось уговорить его на забег во имя Господа. Эй, - капитана бесцеремонно ткнули в плечо. - Ты совсем меня не слушаешь! 

\- Ничего подобного, - отозвался Хэби. - Город остался без шерифа. Кстати, почему?

\- Так ты не знаешь?! - Ино оживилась. – У нас же на днях банк ограбили, а там весь город денежки хранил. Поэтому и пьют сейчас с утра до вечера, а преподобный молится. - Ино нахмурилась, о чем-то вспоминая. – Банда, говорят, известная сработала. А наш шериф отправился в погоню.

\- Один? За бандой? В первый раз слышу о подобном идиоте. - Впрочем, местные сумасшедшие капитана не интересовали, в отличии от… - Я тут у вас коня оставил под навесом. Не сведут без шерифа-то? - Хэби ласково улыбнулся радующему глаз декольте. Крошка из салуна определено начинала ему нравиться. Было в ней нечто, что цепляло даже равнодушного к женским чарам капитана. 

\- Побойся Бога. Кому нужна твоя лошадь? Этого добра у нас навалом. С ночи вон четверо стоят. А за порядком в городе следят помощники. Впрочем, толку от них, - последнее Ино уже шептала. 

\- И кто их хозяин? – Капитан он не отводил потяжелевшего взгляда от лица барменши, флирт из его голоса напрочь испарился.

\- А? 

\- Я спрашиваю, кто хозяин тех лошадей, которые стоят у вас «с ночи» - терпеливо пояснил незнакомец. 

Казалось, ничего такого нет в его вопросе, обычная пустая болтовня, сидит человек, пьет пиво, любопытствует, но внутреннее чутье, которому Ино научилась верить, подсказывало - не все так просто. Начиная хотя бы с того, что в салун вновь явился этот Шимура и толкует с ее папашей. И пусть чужак ей даже симпатичен и выглядит вполне прилично, но уж очень не хочется отвечать на его вопрос. Взяв тряпку, девушка протерла стойку, не отвечая, отсчитала сдачу, и, так и не решившись, снова взглянула в темные, бархатные глаза…рука поднялась и она ткнула пальчиком в раздражающего ее говнюка, болтающего на том конце стойки с её отцом.   
\- И имя парня? – от Ино не укрылся его цепкий взгляд.  
\- Настоящее не знаю. Представился мистером Шимурой. - она опять ответила чуть раньше, чем решила, стоит ли отвечать вообще.   
\- Мда, - задумчиво протянул чужак, и тут же заразительно ей улыбнулся. Но девушка больше не поднимала глаз от стойки и отвечала только «да» и «нет». Их разговор увял и незнакомец, уже не скрывая интереса, следил за болтающей парочкой. Наливая очередную стопку Ино вовсю себя корила за болтливость.  
Черти ее тянули за язык? Или она настолько одичала в этом захолустье, раз болтает как влюбленная дурнушка, встретившая симпатичного ей парня?   
Искоса поглядывая на чужака, Ино отметила еще две странности. Во-первых, теперь она была уверена - тот был из господ. Отец рассказывал ей о таких, которых он называл "порода", но только сейчас, глядя на незнакомца, Ино впервые поняла, что папаша имел в виду. Правильные, чуть резкие черты красивого лица, и удивительно чистая белая кожа… поймав её заинтересованный взгляд, чужак чуть приподнял стакан, и девушка ревниво отмечает его аккуратные и ладные ладони с длинными тонкими пальцами.  
-Твое здоровье, - предмет ее тревог неторопливо осушил стакан и положил деньги на стойку. - Сдачи не надо, - кивнув ей, странный чужак вышел из салуна, оставив юную красавицу сердито натирать стаканы. Вот теперь она точно ожидала неприятностей.   
Может быть, ей поговорить с отцом?   
\- Золотко, - чуть ли не пропел ее папаша, вернувшись к стойке, – не хочешь навестить свою дорогую тетушку? Кто знает, может, именно в Бакстер-Спрингс гуляет мой будущий зять?! - золотистые сороконожки, заменяющие отцу брови, игриво изогнулись, превращая сурового бармена - грозу неразбавленного виски, в дешевого сутенера.   
Дернув носом, Ино презрительно покачала головой. В семье Яманако это означало глубочайшее презрение. Но так, на всякий случай она решила уточнить.  
\- Ждешь неприятностей?  
\- Да что ты, солнышко, все просто замечательно, - фальшиво завилял ее отец. – Э-ээ, так как насчет этой поездки? Говорят, в штате нет лучшего места для незамужней девушки, чем Бакстер–Спрингс.   
\- Хм…  
Подозрения Ино спешно переросли в уверенность. Сделав глубокий вздох, она уже готовилась высказать отцу все, что она думает о поездке за женихом, как где-то на улице затрещали выстрелы. Совсем негромко, на фоне гула здешних голосов, но бармен, демонстрируя сноровку, уже нырнул под стойку, вытаскивая припрятанные там дробовики. Один он бросил дочери, другой переломил-взглянул-защелкнул и бросился к окну, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на заинтересованные вопросы более-менее трезвых посетителей. Ино, поймав оружие так же легко, как некоторые мамаши ловят за шкирку собственное потомство, уже спешила за своим отцом, привычно прикрывая его спину.  
Дверь распахнулась, как от пинка, и в зал, пятясь от четырех стволов вошел тот самый незнакомец. Его потрепанная шляпа теперь болталась за спиной, открыв чужому взгляду не слишком аккуратный черный ежик, а руки уверенно сжимали взведенных «ремингтонов» .  
Ино, не отрываясь, пялилась на дверь, заранее боясь того, что она может там увидеть. Первый из тех четверых преследователей ее не впечатлил. Высокий, серый от пыли, с умным хищным взглядом и незажженной трубкой, зажатой в зубах.   
Девушка чуть повела стволом и дернулась от неожиданности, когда этот мистер Серость вдруг заговорил.  
\- Но, но, – повел тот спиленным стволом охотничьей двустволки, предупреждая незнакомца. Но тот лишь усмехнулся, косясь на Яманако, застывшую на пол пути к окну, и – тут Ино зарделась - он ей подмигнул.   
\- Без глупостей. Нас шестеро, - это уже Какаши.   
"Какие шестеро?! – она не сразу поняла, что исполняющий обязанности шерифа уже считал и их с отцом. Вон он, Какаши, слева от Серого, прикрывает Кабуто и путь к окну для чужака. Справа мелькает ярко-голубой шарф Конохомару - значит, здесь тоже путь закрыт. О тайном выходе через подпол чужак не знает".   
\- Властью данной мне штатом Техас, - нарочито театрально объявляет залетная птица, - вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве, мистер Учиха Саске!   
В салуне резко стихли голоса, а незнакомец вдруг расхохотался.   
Ну, все, сейчас начнут палить, - Ино расстроено то поднимала, то снова опускала дробовик.  
\- Арестуйте преступника. – Кабуто повелительно махнул рукой, а дальше были только грохот выстрелов, вонь пороха и едкий дым.   
И еще теплые руки отца, прижимающие ее голову к полу.

 

 

1.1. В средние века разница между человеком и саранчой состояла в том, что саранча была не дура.  
(с) Том Сойер

Дримпельская лощина, до Бейли сотня миль, 1869 г.

Калачиком свернувшись под ногами, Карин не поднимала головы. «Пустынная лощина», вашу мать, «живут одни лягушки», значит. Ну, Дзюго, выберемся, кастрирую тупым ножом… А наступивший на неё урод ещё и пнул, правда, попал в колено, злобно выругавшись, сплюнул и смылся, поспешив на чей-то крик.  
Откуда они вообще взялись? Она даже дернуться не успела, как получила сапогом в живот и прилегла. Вокруг орали и метались, стреляли люди и испугано ржали лошади. Карин ничего не понимала, получается или она сильно недооценивала Малыша и Дзюго, или напавшие на них успели передраться?  
\- Малыш! - Забыв об осторожности и о болящем животе, она рискнула разогнуться. Ну не убьют же, а даже если и убьют.  
\- Ма… - беззвучно открывая рот, Карин испуганно уставилась на... нет-нет-нет-нет… Хозуки, он же совсем рядом, ничком лежал у самого костра, пока сидящий на его спине урод долбил его мордой о землю.   
\- Пусти, ты же его убьешь, пусти, сволочь!   
Стоявшие поблизости заржали и ей в очередной раз прилетело в бок. Карин пинком переворачивают и наступают сапогом на грудь. Не покалечить, так, чтоб место знала. Бритый верзила задумчиво елозит сапогом, шумно сморкается и вытирает руку о штаны.  
\- Тихо, сиротка. Еще раз вякнешь, дойдет и до тебя.   
Нажим усиливается, и Карин вскрикивает, ей кажется, что ребра вот-вот треснут, но тут верзила убирает ногу.  
Больше она не спорит и равнодушно смотрит, как банда потрошит их сумки и мешки. Похожи на солдат, а ведь и правда, девушка моргает, прикидывая, чем это ей грозит. Один черт, обычные бандиты или же банда дезертиров.   
Эх, говорила мама, не стоит подаваться в этот бизнес, не имея характера или мозгов. Вот и посмотрим. Ничего страшного пока не произошло, а с временными неудобствами можно смириться. Она приглядывалась за мелькавшим тут и там бандитам, стараясь игнорировать смачные обещания в свой адрес, но получалось плохо. Похоже, у неё все впереди. Осторожно вывернув шею, Карин оглянулась на напарника. Хозуки больше не трогали, и она отчаянно боялась того, что это может значить.   
Ей показалось, или он пошевелился?  
Вопрос был, мягко говоря, первостепенным. Всё, что касается собственного сердца и девственности Карин решила раз и навсегда, при первой встрече. Но, следуя славной южной традиции, прежде чем отправляться под венец, избранника следовало хорошенько промариновать. Сам же Хозуки на этот счет особо не распространялся, завязнув на периоде флирто-подарочных отношений, и это полностью устраивало его будущую невесту. Говоря прямо, Карин наслаждалась самим процессом, ничуть не сомневаясь в результате.  
«Господи, нашла же время», - как можно незаметнее она попробовала одернуть юбку, замирая на месте каждый раз, когда стоявший над ней верзила переступал с ноги на ногу или хоть как-то шевелился.   
Ха, еще чуть-чуть и… пахнуло застарелым потом, рывок за воротник и её вздергивают на ноги. Ох.  
Смерив девицу говорящим взглядом, здоровяк вытряхнул её из ставшего почти родным пончо, небрежно развернул спиной и профессионально связал ей руки.   
\- Шевели ногами, - Карин пихнули в спину, погнав куда-то в темноту. А где-то впереди, болтаясь на плече наемника, хрипло постанывал Суйгецу.   
Злиться Карин могла только на себя, нутром же чуяла, что дело-то с гнильцой, а все равно полезла, вот же дура!   
Стоп, а Дзюго, Дзюго где?   
Тела она не видела, да и бандиты не скалились бы так, потеряй они одного-двух – без боя Дзюго не взять, тут даже думать не о чем. А значит, значит, они его упустили, и оставался шанс выпутаться. Скрипнув зубами и удивив саму себя, она впервые попросила поддержки у Всевышнего.   
Иначе говоря, Карин молилась. 

Пленница успела порядком околеть, когда неприметная индейская тропа привела их в разбитый за полеском лагерь. Даже в полутьме угадывались его поистине королевские размеры. В центре стоянки правильным полукругом выстроились покрытые шкурами вигвамы, уютно гудел большой костер, нет-нет, да и стреляя искрами, подмигивая слабым огонькам дальних лагерных костров.   
Карин судорожно сглотнула, жадно вдыхая упоительный аромат жареного с луком мяса. Слабее пахнет острым перцем, а еще крепким табаком и лошадьми. Но осмотреться пленнице не дали, грубо пихнули в спину, погнав к центральному костру, а там пинком подбили ноги, вынудив потерявшую равновесие девушку упасть на колени. Шаги, чужие голоса, а следом хорошо знакомая брань и тут же парный звук ударов – мягкий о тело и глухой удар о землю. Суйгецу приземлили рядом.   
Карин непонимающе моргает, смотрит на тело, а потом её несёт.   
\- Ах ты, скотина… - девичий голос поднимается до визга, ломается и дальше она шипит сквозь зубы.   
Значит, дал себя вырубить, да? А она теперь выдумывай, как выпутываться из этого дерьма! Не будь она связана, Карин сама бы пнула сраного халявщика. Да, какого черта?! Все должно быть наоборот.  
\- Ну же, ну же, где ваше гостеприимство, парни? - томно поинтересовались откуда-то справа, переключив ее внимание. Мягкость и показное добродушие кем-бы-он-там-ни-был, производили обратное впечатление, навевая самые нехорошие мысли по поводу скоротечности собственного будущего.   
\- Поласковей с нашей особой гостьей, - заботливо добавил этот неизвестно кто, так откровенно выделяя тоном ее «особый» статус, что у Карин внезапно пересохло в горле.   
\- Она нам еще пригодится. Я прав? Как насчет ужина?  
На деревянной чурке, сточенной под жалкое подобие стула, устроился смазливый дрыщ с претензией на стиль и шарм. Уложенные модной стрижкой волосы, галстук, булавка с драгоценным камнем, низкого выреза жилет, с золотой цепочкой, невзначай выглядывающей из специального кармашка. Джентльменский набор завершали начищенные до бликов сапоги.   
Игрок или альфонс - поставила диагноз опытная пленница. Означенная личность в данный момент мерила девушку задумчивым взглядом темных глаз, что-то прикидывая, а приняв решение, повернулась к стоящему возле Карин худющему и бледному как смерть подростку, колдующему у чернобокого горшка.  
\- Что там у тебя?   
\- Острое чили, сэр, - с готовностью бросился объяснять подросток, восторженно уставившись на главаря.   
\- Очень мило, Кимимаро.  
\- Я Кидомару, сэр.  
\- Неважно, - главарь спрыгнул со своего насеста и подошёл Карин. Господи, у него еще и перчатки. Брезгливо дернув носом, Карин сцепила зубы, игнорируя неприятно холодную ладонь, взявшую ее за подбородок, вынуждая приподнять лицо.   
\- До трёх считать умеешь, а, Джиробо? – вкрадчиво, на манер школьного учителя поинтересовался командир, не поворачивая головы.  
-Да, бос, - уверенно рявкнули чуть позади и справа.   
Карин не смогла задавить улыбку, сообразив, куда клонит щеголь, много раньше собственного конвоира.   
\- Хм, давай проверим. Вы должны привести троих. – Главарь показал три пальца и для вразумления потряс ими перед лицом Джиробо. – Ни одного, ни двух, а трех, ты понял? И? Что я вижу? Перепуганная голодная девчонка и белесая моль, а это только два. Где, я тебя спрашиваю, индеец? – Карин вздрогнула. Если главарь банды знает о Дзюго, то скорей всего и о деньгах тоже.   
-Босс, не было никакого индейца, – Джиробо сник, казалось, став даже ниже ростом, растерянно переминался с ноги на ногу. – Была баба, мелкий этот, - кивок в сторону Малыша, - хорёк – и всё.  
Здоровяк потряс перед командиром клеткой с Итачи и с надеждой уставился на предводителя. Откуда тот достал тяжелый хлыст Карин не поняла.   
\- Не было никакого индейца, - совсем уж жалостливо протянул Джиробо, выставив перед собой в качестве щита клетку с несчастным животным. Смотрелось это дико, как если бы слон решил спрятаться за розовым кустом. Итачи, кстати, крепко спал. Этим он, видимо, и произвел на командира благоприятное впечатление. Тяжело вздохнув, тот спрятал плеть, вернувшись к своему деревянному трону.  
\- Ладно, хрен с тобой. Парня к кольям, и сам проверь веревки, глаз не спускать. Все, что у них забрали, ко мне в палатку. И еще… Джиробо, - командир вложил в это имя столько ласки и нежности, что даже у Карин застыла кровь. - Отправь троих прочесывать их лагерь, черт бы тебя побрал.  
\- Кишимару! - снова взревел главарь.   
\- Кидомару, сэр, - материализовавшись из воздуха, подросток уже с готовностью внимал.   
– С-сс… - заметно передернувшись, предводитель вольницы, похоже, собирался с мыслями.  
\- Так, гостью ко мне в вигвам, а сам…м-мм, считай себя на сегодня дежурным по лагерю, понятно? Короче, чтобы до завтра я тебя не видел.  
Ночь становилась интересной.

 

1.2 - Что, Господь, опять меня наколол, да?   
Отличная шутка, Господь!   
Надеюсь, ты посмеялся от души, сволота.  
(с) Южный Парк

Дримпельская лощина, окрестности Бейли, 1869 г.

Дримпельскую лощину команчи называли "Щелью Старухи" еще с кровопролитных войн за штат Техас. Уродливая борозда, взрезавшая Великую равнину, с чахлой растительностью и единственным источником воды. Восточный её склон плешивый, каменистый, а западный сплошняком зарос чахлым чапаралем . На дне ручей. Вода в нем кислая, невкусная, такая сушит рот и лишь усиливает жажду. Возьмешь с собой - на третий день свернется. Белые говорят, это из-за железа, которого в ней очень много. Индейцы вспоминают о другом. О тайных лагерях и трупных ямах, и о костях, белеющих на солнце по весне.   
Даже животные не любят это место. Только маленькие коричневые лягушки, лягушки-карлики, чувствуют здесь себя как дома. Дзюго каждый раз гадает, куда они деваются летом, когда ручей пересыхает.   
Если бы мог, он начертил бы защитный круг, запретив духам павших воинов тревожить их ночью, но он всего лишь полукровка и духи его не услышат. Мать Дзюго - младшая дочь вождя племени сиу - стала женой белого доктора, взятого в плен его дедом в одну из войн.   
Отец сгорел от чахотки , когда Дзюго было десять. Мать ушла за ним спустя год, оставив мальчишку на попечении деда и старших братьев. А когда в один из набегов их отряд попал в засаду и он, оставшись среди трупов, покорно ждал смерти, его случайно обнаружил Хэби. Капитан мог бы проехать мимо или добить, отобрав у него ножи и сапоги, как белые обычно делали. Но Дзюго повезло. Хэби привез его, полудохлого, в ближайший городок. Там и заштопали. Не сразу, после того, как его спаситель пообещал прострелить ногу местному коновалу, если тот снова заикнется о «грязном индейце».  
Отмахнувшись от назойливой мошки, Дзюго задумался: подняться ли ему на склон и посмотреть, не едет ли капитан, или же спустится на дно лощины, где оранжевой точкой светился их лагерь.

Где-то недалеко вновь вскрикнул козодой , и сразу же взлетел, суматошно забив крыльями. Дзюго насторожился. Тревога, не покидавшая его с тех самых пор, как они ушли из Бейли, только росла. Еще недавно он мечтал поскорее убраться с открытого пространства равнины и скрыться от посторонних глаз, теперь же инстинкт требовал немедленно уйти отсюда. Сплюнув в сердцах на землю, Дзюго закинул винтовку на плечо и поднялся по склону. Полная Луна окрасила траву в белесый цвет, как на равнинах, куда его Народ уходит после смерти. Четыре года назад сюда решили протянуть железную дорогу, и взятую в частокол индейскую резервацию снова переселили. Метис скривился, нужно было возвращаться.   
И тут Дзюго услышал крики. Доносились они со стороны лагеря. Сорвавшись с места, он сразу вляпался в какое-то дерьмо. Пахнуло застарелой вонью, сапог скользнул, Дзюго споткнулся и, потеряв равновесие, покатился по склону, как распоследний идиот. Уже внизу затормозил о камень, отбив себе копчик и шумно ухнул в засохшие колючие кусты. Ну, наконец-то. С пару минут он пялился на звезды, соображая, на каком он свете. Перевернулся, сплюнул и, подтянув к себе винтовку, которую он так и не выронил, пополз через заросший пятачок по направлению к лагерю. Раздвинул ветки и осторожно выглянул.   
Внизу метались тени, кто-то отчаянно палил, истошно ржали лошади и матерно кричали люди. Дзюго насчитал примерно десять чужаков, возможно, их было и больше, но тут ему попалась на глаза Карин. Девушка послушно стояла, заведя руки за спину, пока какой-то здоровяк, ростом с водонапорную башню, её вязал. Хозуки свисал с плеча другого великана. Значит, жив. Покойника нести не станут.   
Лезть в драку Дзюго не спешил. Слишком он далеко и перевес не в его сторону. Ну, выщелкнет он двух или трех, а дальше? Проще уж проследить, а после снять часовых и устроить своим побег. К тому времени Малыш должен оклематься. Вместе и разберутся, что там дальше.   
Верить в предательство капитана, он не хотел.   
Затоптав костер и успокоив лошадей, наемники разобрали пленников и, не теряя времени, цепочкой двинулись в обратный путь. Дзюго чуть обождал, давая им отойти подальше, и осторожно выполз из кустов.  
Бандолерос , а Дзюго был уверен, что на их лагерь напали именно бандиты, ехали не таясь. Они шумели, переговаривались в голос и ржали, обсуждая шлюх, одним этим пробуждая в метисе жажду убийства.   
Из лощины банда выбралась по неприметной тропке, наверняка той самой, с которой они и спустились в лагерь, застав Карин и Малыша врасплох. Дорога резко забирала влево, сворачивая к темному пролеску, куда и потянулись разбойники. Идти за ними сразу он не мог. Дзюго присел на корточки, терпеливо поджидая, пока последний всадник не скроется за деревьями, низко пригнулся и снова побежал по следу.  
Уже в лесу он замер, прислушиваясь. Метров, наверное, за пять на север от него негромко ржали лошади. Не зная, что ждет его во вражеском лагере, Дзюго решил взять чуть левее и поспешил, то и дело срываясь на бег, опасаясь лишь одного – как бы не опоздать. Ориентируясь на приметную осину, он проскочил густые заросли орешника и неожиданно напоролся на холодной ствол "спенсера".

\- Ну, здравствуй, радость моя! - зубасто осклабившись, на него смотрел шериф из Бейли. 

Дзюго узнал его сразу, не обратив внимания на странно чумазое лицо.  
Судя по запаху макияж шерифа имел непосредственное отношение к бизоньему дерьму. А шляпа крепко смахивала на роуч сиу , разве что вместо перьев шерифов стетсон украшали ветки.

– Тссс, – старый знакомый приложил палец к губам и, прихватив Дзюго за воротник, потащил под дерево. – Пора нам посекретничать. 

 

 

1.3. Побивать камнями тех, кто тебя достал, не грех,   
а очень по-библейски, не так ли?   
(с) Долларовая трилогия

г. Пидмонт, штат Миссисипи, 1848 г.

 

Высокий и важный, в белоснежном дорогом костюме, Минато Намикадзе вошел в участок как к себе домой. Спокойно огляделся, кивнул помятым гражданам, сидевшим большей частью прямо на полу и сразу оказался рядом с Саске. Мальчишка не успел ни поздороваться, ни встать, и только тихо пискнул, когда его смели в охапку, обняли и тут же, хмурясь, принялись осматривать.   
\- Так, Саске, - отец Наруто заглянул ему в глаза, - пойдешь со мной. Саске кивает и зябко кутается в сказочно теплое пальто Минато, в которое его уже укутали. Говорить он всё ещё не может, его еще потряхивает. Это все шок.   
Крестный лохматит ему волосы и поворачивается к мнущемуся за спиной шерифу. Смешно смотреть, как тот взволнованно сдвигает на затылок шляпу и вытирает красный потный лоб. Саске не понимает, чего он так волнуется. Он же шериф, вооружен и выше на голову любого из присутствующих, но почему-то Саске кажется, что тот боится.   
\- Мистер, - Минато уважительно чуть наклоняет голову. Лица Саске не видит, но слышит голос.  
\- У парнишки лицо всё в синяках… ваша работа? - Крестный не угрожает, не повышает голос, но рубленое лицо шерифа словно теряет цвет и он отшатывается, нервно сжимая-разжимая кулаки.  
\- Нет, сэр… нет-нет, мы не… это не мы, - он путается в словах и в панике оглядывается на своих людей, взглядом прося о помощи. Но его молчаливую просьбу предпочитают не заметить. Он сдувается и нехотя разворачивается к Намикадзе, совсем сникая под его холодным взглядом.  
Бумаги им готовит сам шериф, усадив Минато Намикадзе на единственный не колченогий стул, молча стряхнув с него помощника.   
Где-то через час крестный ставит свою подпись на последней из бумаг, подхватывает Саске на руки и они уходят.  
В безликом, очень чистом номере его купают, насильно кормят и даже вызывают знакомого ему врача, который, переговорив с уставшим опекуном, делает Саске укол, от которого тот сразу засыпает..  
На отпевание, в построенную отчасти за счет Короля Хлопка церковь, пришел весь город. Вместить всех желающих храм попросту не смог, поэтому те, кому не хватило места, столпились на входе как стайка любопытных сорок, высматривая, чем бы поживиться. Саске чувствовал на себе их внимательные, полные праздного любопытства взгляды, словно его лапали сотни невидимых грязных рук. Наверное, так чувствуют себя известные политики или особы королевской крови. Не слишком далеко от истины, ведь так? За спиной его уже называют «принцем-сироткой».   
Мальчишка шёл медленно, с достоинством, как шли бы на его месте отец или Итачи, не потому, что его хоть как-то волновали внешние приличия. Ноги подкашивались, и медленный степенный шаг хоть как-то гарантировал, что он не упадет.  
Четыре ступеньки на входе, резные дубовые двери и долгожданный полумрак зала. А где-то там, под самой крышей, в сине-желтом стеклянном свете уютно курлычут голуби , и Саске отстраненно думает о том, как эти птицы попадают в церковь и кто за ними убирает маркий помет.   
Здесь воняет уксусом и ладаном, а еще увядающими лилиями. Четыре гроба утопают в море цветов, а Саске зло кусает губы, потому что его…потому что они же задохнуться там от этой вони. Он замирает, снова и снова вспоминая, зачем он здесь, а потом садится на первую скамью между Минато и Нагато, низко опускает голову.  
Хорошо, что они в закрытых гробах. Иначе не вынес бы, сломался. И это так заманчиво, так остро хочется, что Саске жмурится, прикусывая щеку изнутри. Видеть своих… их мертвыми. Они…им…а он остался здесь. Саске не хочет быть один, это не правильно, так не должно быть. Почему они его бросили? За что? Его трясет, он часто-часто дышит, никак не может надышаться. Минато берет его за руку и Саске замирает.  
Можно же сделать вид, что его… что они просто уехали, уехали надолго, но обязательно к нему вернутся. Саске жмурит глаза, глотает слезы и верит, верит, верит.  
Священник опаздывает, и люди тихо перешептываются. Саске плевать на них хотел. На них и на всё это отпевание.   
Его отец при жизни не верил ни в бога, ни в черта. Итачи даже не был крещен, а сам Саске учил Писание просто потому, что так хотел Шисуи. Из их семьи в церковь ходила только мать, объясняя это бесполезное, по мнению отца, занятие тем, что замаливает грехи ее мальчиков.   
Вечно суровый, неулыбчивый Фугаку складывал длинные пахнущие табаком пальцы в замок, скептически цокал языком, а потом жертвовал деньги храму. На строительство или иконы, убранство или очередной ремонт.   
Скрипит дверь и чьи-то торопливые шаги возвращают Саске в Преисподнюю, где на постамент к гробам уже вскарабкался запыхавшийся священник.  
\- Плачевный горький повод...   
Саске не слушает и отворачивается, не желая слышать этот прокуренный, фальшивый голос. Он смотрит на сидящего рядом Нагато. Дядька Наруто бледный и неподвижный, как тяжело больной. Двигаются только его руки в белых перчатках, любовно оглаживая рукоять дорогой кожаной плетки, словно ему не терпится пустить ее в ход.   
Тихие голоса сзади, больше похожи на змеиное шипение, и он не сразу понимает, о чем они там говорят. Только когда Нагато недовольно морщится, до Саске вдруг доходит, шепчутся о нем и о его отце. О той самой ночи.  
«…да нет же, вовсе не сожгли, да, Билл собственными ушами слышал, говорит, вспороли ему брюхо и набили хлопком…так прямо и сказал, да, и в рот, говорит, и в нос, и, прости боже, и туда… да, вот и я о том же - нафаршировали будто рождественского гуся… что-что они с ней сделали….»  
Дальше Саске не слушает, захлебываясь бешенством. Выдергивает у Нагато плеть, вспрыгивает на скамью и лупит, наотмашь бьет сидящую там жабу.  
Кровь капает с обвисших старых щек, запачкав пожелтевшее жабо, а Саске улыбается в её испуганные выцветшие глаза. Никто, никто и никогда не смеет оскорблять его семью. Любой, кто будет поносить имя Учиха…  
Нагато успевает первым. Отвешивает ему крепкую затрещину, забрасывает на плечо и, бросив пару слов Минато, уносит Саске прочь из церкви. Под мрачное молчание мужчин и тонкое причитание женщин.  
Похоронное шествие к их родовому склепу на кладбище "Boot Hill" Саске не увидит. К этому времени его напичкают успокоительным и он провалится в тяжелый, рваный сон. А спустя несколько дней они уедут. Вниз по реке, где в безымянном городке их встретят похудевшая Кушина и непривычно серьезный Наруто. 

 

1.4 — Как вы думаете, какими они были — Первые люди?  
— Глупыми. Умные в таких местах не оказываются.  
(с) ПЛИО

городская тюрьма, г. Бейли, штат Техас, 1869 г.

Тюрьма в Бейли отличалась от любой другой тюрьмы штата лишь тем, что на этот раз по ту сторону решетки сидел он сам. Винить в подобной глупости капитан мог только себя, чем, собственно, сейчас и занимался. Бежать стоило быстрее, целится точнее, а думать, думать надо головой, и много чаще. Вот тогда и вечер можно скоротать в приятной компании, а не как сейчас, со скорбным на всю голову священником.

\- Сын мой, уверены ли вы, что не желаете очистить свою душу перед казнью? - Примерно в сотый раз с надеждой в голосе воззвал святой отец.   
\- В сто двадцать второй раз – да! - Забывшись, Хэби глубоко вздохнул и тут же пожалел об этом. От предыдущего постояльца в камере остался стойкий запах чеснока, нестиранных портянок, мочи и застарелого перегара.   
\- Спасение в раскаянии, сын мой. Ибо сказано, что «милость превозносится над судом» и раскаявшийся будет очищен от греха и спасен от вечных мук. Господь наш милосердный…  
\- Преподобный, сделайте доброе дело.   
Прерванный на полуслове святой отец растерянно заморгал и вхолостую клацнул челюстью, вплотную подойдя к решетке.  
-Э-ээ… а …конечно, сын мой.  
\- Заткнитесь, пожалуйста. Меня с утра повесят, и я хочу выспаться напоследок.   
Отвернувшись от расстроенного отца Гая, Саске присел на крашеные доски узких нар, предварительно содрав с них блохастое тоненькое одеяло. Подумав, лег. Плечо по-прежнему тянуло, а если двигаться, дергало до белых пятен. Как же паршиво получилось.  
Нет, умирать в этом захолустье он не собирался, но и бежать вряд ли получится. Один, и тот калека. Саске невесело хмыкнул, обсасывая свое незавидное положение. Без оружия, союзников, с подстреленным плечом, и возможности послать весточку Сасори. Отличные перспективы, что и говорить. С другой стороны, рано или поздно, все там будем, а он… ну, он тоже был когда-то счастлив.

\- Сын мой, - тихо позвал его отец Гай, - возьмите мою библию.

Саске нехотя повернул голову. Стоявший вплотную к решетке, священник серьезно смотрел на него из-под кустистых бровей. И что-то такое было в выражении его лица или глазах. Что-то неправильное, тревожное, но очень важное. Оно заставило Учиху подняться с нар, морщась от боли в плече, и, пошатываясь, доковылять до решетки.

\- Пятьдесят шестая страница, – преподобный подмигнул, что при его сутане, надо сказать, смотрелось дико, - вот что тебе нужно, сын мой. Он протянул библию. - Иногда нам кажется, что Бог забыл о нас. Это мы отворачиваемся от Господа. Он же всегда рядом.

Саске осторожно взял потрепанный томик и даже позволил себя перекрестить. Кивнув ему на прощание, преподобный уверенной походкой вышел из участка, оставив растерянного узника провожать его недоуменным взглядом.   
Да, уж. Хэби перевел тоскливый взгляд на забитое решеткой узкое оконце под самым потолком камеры. А времени все меньше.  
\- Ты читай, Учиха, читай, - неожиданно посоветовали ему из темного угла. Незаметная тень шевелится и вырастает, превращаясь в хорошо одетого худощавого мужчину. - Солнце еще высоко. Надумаешь сдать своих отморозков, может, оно и для тебя еще посветит.- Щелкнула зажигалка, и пламя лижет желтый кончик сигареты. В участке пахнет крепким виргинским табаком.  
\- А ты если включишь мозги, то, может, найдешь того, кто убил старину Сарутоби, - в тон бросит ему Саске и вернется на нары. 

 

1.5 — Ты совсем не помог мне, старец.  
— Быть может, ты задал не те вопросы?  
(с) Викинги

 

поместье «30 птиц», Порт-Койен, штат Вирджиния, 1848 г.

Той зимой Саске свалила лихорадка, уложив его в постель на несколько дней. Опасаясь инфекции, Цунаде запретила Наруто посещать больного почти под страхом смерти - перспективой остаться без сладкого на месяц. А в няньки-смотрители назначили Джирайю, которого в поместье звали бессмертным, ибо не брали того ни болезни, ни алкоголь, ни пули.  
Минато еще посмеивался, что, дескать, Джирайе суждено как-то по-особому покинуть этот мир, раз уж все старания белых потерпели крах. Намекал хозяин или шутил, так и осталось тайной.   
Сам Наруто никому, даже Саске, не рассказывал как еще в первую ночь он застал старика Джи читающим над Учихой негритянский заговор на исцеление. В отличие от Югито, Джи, заметив Наруто, не стал его гнать, может быть, понимал, что тот все равно вернется. Даже если придется забираться в спальню друга через окно.   
Саске проснулся на следующее утром. Слабый, но уже почти здоровый. Недовольно ерзавший под шершавой, как наждачная бумага, ладонью Джи, а тот довольно улыбался, лохматя ему темные, липнущие к лицу волосы.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мир живых.  
Светло-серые глаза хитро щурятся, и Саске недовольно фыркает, откидываясь на подушки. Джи звонит в колокольчик и комнату вливается поток служанок, между которыми уже маячат светлые вихры Наруто. Белобрысого бесенка изгонят, а Югито вместе с Мабуи втаскивают большущую лохань, где они в четыре руки моют Саске. Сушат огромным полотенцем, обмазывают вонючим барсучьим жиром, вливают в него горькие отвары, а затем, переодев в свежую пахнущую мылом и ягодами пижаму, укладывают назад в уже перестеленную, свежую постель.   
Джи подбрасывает дров, довольно долго смотрит на огонь, а потом подтягивает к нему кресло-качалку и спрашивает, вытягивая ноги:  
\- Знает ли маленький господин, почему у этого дома такое необычное название?  
Сладко зевая, больной неопределенно хмыкает.

\- Говорят, раньше в этих местах жило одно индейское племя. Одной суровой зимой от страшных ран умер их вождь. И когда пришло время избирать нового, не смогли они договориться. И тогда, самые сильные, самые ловкие и самые удачливые воины этого племени отправились на поиски истинного вождя. Они обошли Равнины, побывали в племени Гор, Рек и даже Озер. Но нигде не могли найти правителя, которого сочли бы достойным вести свой народ.   
И вот, на исходе года старый шаман племени Змеи, великий вичаша-вакан, четыре ночи пел священные песни, призывая духов. Он предсказал воинам, что те найдут своего вождя на вершине самой высокой горы. Много тяжелых испытаний встретилось им на пути, и когда же они поднялись на вершину, то нашли не вождя, а плиту, на которой было множество зарубок, а под ними знак птицы. Долго гадали они, что это могло означать, пока самому младшему среди них не пришло в голову пересчитать зарубки. И оказалось, что их ровно 30, по числу воинов в их отряде.  
\- Ну, - Саске не терпится, - а вождь-то где?  
Старик Джи молча улыбается.  
\- А ты подумай, маленький господин.   
Саске обижается, и еще долго не разговаривает со старым негром. Глупая сказка почему-то западает в душу.

1.6 Взрослые никогда ничего не понимают сами, а для детей очень утомительно без конца им всё объяснять и растолковывать.  
(с) Маленький Принц

поместье «30 птиц», Порт-Койен, штат Вирджиния, 1848 г.

Учиха злился. Злился и постоянно задирал Наруто. Как больное животное, огрызаясь на протянутую руку. Ненавидел самого себя, но срывался снова и снова. Да, Саске видел, что ему здесь рады и хотят помочь, но эта жизнь была чужой и, вынужденно примеряя её на себя, он сам себя считал предателем. Но это днем, когда можно было притворяться и делать то, что от него хотят. Ночью все было хуже.  
Ему больше не снились сны, на смену им пришли кошмары. С вечным дождем, ревущим жадным пламенем и тошнотворным запахом крови. А еще там была звезда. Золотистая, пятиконечная звезда шерифа. Единственное, чего Саске не мог понять. В то время он вообще предпочитал не думать и не чувствовать, но почему-то постоянно злился, словно бессмысленная ярость была единственным, что позволяло чувствовать себя живым.  
Может быть, так думал и Наруто, поэтому не реагировал на все его подначки, а отмалчивался или переводил все в шутку. 

Все изменилось с приездом Мито Узумаки. Вздорная тетка в сопровождении выводка слуг, персональной гадалки и младшей дочери прибыла сюда зимой, когда из всех возможных развлечений доступным было лишь одно – по мере сил донимать собственных родственников.   
Босиком, в слишком большой для нее пижаме с розовыми рюшами, дочка Мито пришла в комнату Саске на вторую ночь, когда все спали. Она тихонечко прикрыла дверь, на цыпочках подошла к кровати и шустро юркнула под одеяло, разбудив законного хозяина.   
-Ты мне нравишься. Когда я вырасту, выйду за тебя замуж! - Заявила малявка, нагло устраиваясь у него под боком. - Почитай мне сказку!  
Выдворить её из собственной постели Саске не смог. Цепкая, как маленькая обезьянка, девчонка вцепилась в него руками и ногами, выпрашивая позволения остаться и начиная угрожающе реветь при малейших попытках встать или пошевелиться.  
Спасла его Мабуи, добрым ангелом объявившись в спальне и забрав с собой сопротивляющуюся девчонку. А на следующее утро демоненок явился снова. С кипой каких-то салфеток, на своих кривоватых ножках она   
дотопала до читающего за столом Учихи и очень серьезно попросила:

\- Вытри мне попу, пожалуйста.

На беду в спальне тогда околачивался Наруто. Белобрысая скотина залезла в окно еще полчаса назад и щелкала тыквенные семечки, кроша шелухой на крытую красной черепицей крышу.   
Саске окаменел и угрожающе покосился на кусающего губы Узумаки, моля всевышнего только об одном: НИ СЛОВА.  
Под его суровым взором придурок корчился, но мужественно терпел. Краснел от нечеловеческих усилий, жмурил глаза, грыз пальцы, а потом все-таки заржал, да так заразительно, что губы Саске впервые за это время расплылись в улыбке.   
Он наклонился и забрал салфетки у Карин.   
Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, явив вздрогнувшим детям разгневанную Мито. Цепкие глаза тетки тут же выхватили пасущегося в комнате Наруто, собственную дочь с задранным платьем и Саске с несчастными салфетками.

\- Говорила я тебе! – Взвизгнув, она вихрем развернулась к хранившей индейское спокойствие Кушине. - Гнилое это семя! – подлетела к дочери, схватила её в охапку и выскочила из комнаты, словно за ней черти гнались. - Помяни мое слово! - донеслось откуда-то из коридора.

Кушина закатила глаза:

\- И слышать не желаю, что тут у вас. - Погрозив сыну пальцем, она распорядилась: - Наруто, кыш отсюда! Саске, идем со мной.   
Шурша юбками, хозяйка "Тридцати птиц" покинула комнату. Наруто, когда был чем-то сильно озадачен, обычно чухал загривок. Так было и на этот раз. 

\- Может, она научит тебя, как правильно вытирать задницу маленьким леди. Смотри там не оплошай, – и ловко увернулся от полетевшего в его голову увесистого томика мистера Чарльза, который Диккенс.   
1.7 - Что же вы на меня смотрите, как солдат на вошь? Обалдели от счастья?  
(с) Двенадцать стульев

Окрестности Бейли, ставка Красавчика Сая, штат Техас, 1869 г

Внутри вигвама оказывается неожиданно уютно. Стол с картами, заваленный бумагами и книгами, красного дерева стул и грубо сколоченный табурет-инвалид. Рядом походная кровать с горой нелепых шелковых подушечек, а главное, - Карин поджала губы, недовольно зыркнув на дорогущий ковер на полу и собственные, облепленные жирной глиной сапоги. Задрав подбородок, она невозмутимо промаршировала к предложенному табурету.   
Стоило ей присесть, как откуда из-под ног высунулась флегматичная морда кунхаунда . Карин окаменела, а рыжий пес, дернув носом, обнюхал сапоги и с мировой скорбью в глазах уставился на неожиданную гостью. Пришла очередь Карин принюхаться. От пса разило как от винного бочка. Тем временем хвостатый алкоголик гулко вздохнул, зевнул и с царственной ленцой убрел под стол, по-видимому, досыпать.   
Напряжение понемногу отпускало. Вряд ли хозяин этого миленького гнездышка, позволивший своему псу пить горькую и валяться тушкой под столом, сотворит с ней что-нибудь противоестественное. Да и не в этом дело. Инстинкты сложно сформулировать, но им обычно можно доверять. Карин не чувствовала опасности. Впрочем, если она и ошибается, у нее найдется собственный козырь – лучший друг рисковых девочек дерринджер , любимое оружие шулеров и проституток. Спящий под юбкой в специальной кобуре на перевязи. Пистолет подарил Суйгецу на их первое Рождество. «Малыш от малыша», кажется так прокомментировал тогда подарок Хэби.   
Хэби, не Саске. Каждый раз, непроизвольно сравнивая прежнего Саске с тем, кем он стал сейчас, у Карин болезненно сжимало горло. Вот и сейчас.  
« - Так, а ну соберись, тряпка. Карин с силой ущипнула себя на локоть. - На повестке дня куча дурно пахнущих вопросов, вот о них и думай».  
\- Кофе будете? – с требовательной серьезностью уставился на неё Кидомару. Юные мальчики могут быть до смешного надменными в желании показать себя тем, кем они пока что не являются.

Карин кивнула, наслаждаясь, как он порхает по палатке, что-то сгребая и распихивая, вытаскивая и разворачивая, деловито шурша и позванивая, в общем - хлопоча о напитках. Вскоре стол был очищен от бумаг, сервирован серебряным кофейником, двумя фарфоровыми чашками и небольшим блюдом с рассыпчатым печеньем. Судя по торжественной физиономии юного бандита, выпечка, как то жуткое варево в горшке, являлись делом его рук. Или, правильнее сказать, преступлением?  
Карин с опаской пригубила пахнущий почему-то сельдереем кофе, сделала крохотный глоток и поперхнулась, изумленно распахивая глаза и нежно зеленея. Потребность выплюнуть уступала только мстительному желанию плюнуть в юного засранца, но тот как чувствовал и близко к ней подходил. Прокашлявшись, девушка волком уставилась на невозмутимого подростка, гадая, пытался ли он ее отравить или мерзкий вкус напитка прямое следствие кривых рук, растущих не из привычного всем места. Тем временем полог отдернули, и в вигвам зашел усталый главарь банды. На полушаге замер, удивленно вскидывая брови и с тоскливой обреченностью взглянул на застывшего с кофейником Кидомару.   
\- Ты еще здесь?  
\- Сэр?! Но я… но вы… а она... – ткнув пальцем в Карин, оскорбленный в лучших чувствах паренек жестами попытался передать всю сложность ситуации.  
\- На выход… живо!   
Карин удовлетворенно зажмурилась, чувствуя себя почти отомщенной, и кокетливым жестом расправила юбки. Искоса наблюдая, как понурый отравитель, как был с кофейником, покинул палатку под грозный рык собственного боса.   
\- Вот же, - главарь бандитской вольницы устало потер лоб и, торопливо обойдя стол, прошел в дальний угол индейской хижины, к незамеченному Карин ранее подобию буфета.  
\- Мне кажется или паренек в тебя влюблен? Кстати, кофе он готовит отвратительный.  
\- Если бы только кофе. - Тяжелый вздох сменился тихим позвякиванием. - Как насчет выпить? - Карин, красуясь, продемонстрировали початую пузатую бутылку. - "Пенни Пакер" . 8 лет выдержки, родниковая вода и запах родного дома! - гостеприимный хозяин взболтнул благородный напиток и, причмокнув, выдернул пробку.  
\- Так ты из Кентукки… о, черт, опять! – стол зашатался, жалобно забренчав сервизом. Разбуженный запахом любимого напитка, кунхаунд неловко выбрался наружу, виляя пухлым задом и со всех лап поспешил к любимому хозяину. Ну, или напитку, это как посмотреть.  
\- Ухей , - хозяин погрозил собаке пальцем, - не позорь меня перед нашей гостьей. Пес так и сел копилкой, не сводя молящих глаз с бутылки, как бы говоря: - хозяин, да никогда.  
\- Прости его. Его бывший владелец пил горькую, вот и он туда же. А я не наливаю, так этот алкоголик хулиганит. Утром нашел бутылку джина, вот до сих пор… Ты не подумай, мне не жалко выпивки, - бандит плеснул в стаканы на пол пальца, – мне жалко его печени.   
Карин смерила взглядом предложенный стакан, скептически втянула терпкий аромат и, удивленно хмыкнув, осушила залпом.   
Бурбон был действительно хорош. Вязкой сладостью опалив гортань, он согрел нутро, разливаясь теплыми волнами по телу и чуть заметно кружа голову.   
\- Еще? – не столько спрашивая, сколько утверждая. - Закуски не предлагаю, как видишь, с поваром мне не повезло.  
Карин подставила стакан, все так же быстро выпила и неожиданно расхохоталась.  
\- Если бы только с поваром. - Передразнила она гостеприимного хозяина, старательно подыгрывая. Ну а то, что напоить её не просто, разбойнику знать не обязательно.   
\- Не пустил по кругу, не продал, а угостил виски и даже развлекаешь светской беседой. Ты славный малый, это я поняла, но что тебе на самом деле надо?   
Она попыталась поймать чужой взгляд, но собеседник откинулся на спинку стула, лениво цедя виски, и молча пялился куда-то в потолок.  
Устав ждать хоть какой-нибудь реакции, Карин разочарованно потянулась за бутылкой. Бандит вдруг ожил и, сцапав за ладонь, подтянул её к себе.  
-Представляешь, - горячо шептал он ей на ухо, - они называют меня Красавчиком. Красавчик Сай. А? Разве это имя для бандита?  
\- Не думаю, что тебе… у-уу, дьявол… стоит об этом так переживать, – пытаясь вывернуться, Карин потеряла равновесие, свалившись к Саю на колени. Стул обреченно заскрипел.  
\- Ценный совет от той, кто по уши в дерьме, - маска милого парня слетела, явив наружу опасного незнакомца. Покопавшись в кармане, Сай вытащил серебряную луковицу часов, отщелкнул крышку, улыбаясь половиной рта, как при параличе. Смотрелось это дико. – Я, знаешь ли, должен был отослать ваши головы примерно с час назад.  
Аккуратно защелкнув крышечку подушечкой большого пальца, он бережно погладил гравировку. - Скажи спасибо, что я Красавчик Сай, а не Джонни Ринго или старина Джеймс с его бешеным выводком, - выдохнул он ей в затылок.  
\- Спасибо, - послушно пискнула Карин. – И раз мне так невероятно повезло, позволь задать еще один вопрос, - она икнула, чертов бурбон, - почему ты их не отослал?  
-Мисс Узумаки, - Сай назвал ее по имени, которого он не мог знать,- поверьте, вы не хотите это знать. Вы хотите сообщить мне имя вашего заказчика, сесть на лошадь и скакать отсюда так далеко и быстро, как сможет бедное животное.  
Он притянул её к себе, куда уж ближе, с силой вжимая лицо Карин в свое плечо, и деловито задирая юбки. Девушка и не сопротивлялась, сосредоточенно шаря примерно там же.  
Да где же он, черт, черт его дери… ага! Дерринджер послушно лег в ладонь. Вот теперь начиналось самое интересное.  
\- А мой друг?   
\- Какой из двух?   
\- Которого вы взяли.   
\- Увы, но должен же я послать хотя бы одну голову. – Хозяйственно оглаживая ее бедро, которое без кобуры, Сай картинно покачал головой, как бы смиряясь с неизбежным.  
Зашипев, Карин уже открыла рот, собираясь поставить ультиматум, но тут... в крохотный, почти незаметный разрез в одной из шкур, играющих роль стен, прямо на ее глазах просовывается тонкая духовая трубка. Мимолетное дрожание воздуха и из шеи Сая вырастает дротик.   
Карин скорее чувствует, чем видит его растерянность. Сай сталкивает её с колен и, тяжело вцепившись в стол, пытается подняться. Не получается, отравленное тело обмякает, и он заваливается ей под ноги вместе со стулом. Толстый ковер неплохо глушит звук, но если кто-то есть у входа, он непременно услышит.   
На месте духовой трубки теперь уже хорошая прореха, через которую в вигвам протискивается её спаситель. А может быть и нет. Спотыкнувшись о Сая, Карин прячется за стол. Так, на всякий случай. Она настороженно наблюдает, как загорелый незнакомец присаживается на корточки около лежащего бандита, фыркает, и поворачивается к ней. Волшебным образом превращаясь в высокого, лохматого, очень и очень грязного, но удивительно знакомого парня с невероятно синими, смешливыми глазами.   
\- Ты, - выдыхает Карин, с размаху усаживаясь прямо на ковер, - потому что она и в самом деле в чудеса не верит. Просто не верит и все. То, что ей кажется, она сейчас видит - это невозможно, немыслимо, так просто не бывает и... глядя на довольно ухмыляющуюся ей рожу, Карин жалобно заявляет в духе собственной матушки. – Наруто, ну ты и козел!  
\- И я тебя люблю, сестренка, - паршивец улыбается ей так тепло и понимающе, что Карин, кажется, она не успевает толком додумать, потому что снаружи начинается пальба, ржут кони, и льется знакомое индейское улюлюканье и она на время забывает о том, что хорошо воспитанным дамам полагается в таких случаях падать в обморок. 

 

1.8 Кто-нибудь, дайте ему рубашку, я не могу сосредоточиться!

(с) Белоснежка и месть гномов

 

Поместье «30 птиц», Порт Койен, штат Вирджиния, 1858 г.

Наруто очень хорошо запомнил день, когда в первый раз увидел Саске. Сколько ему стукнуло тогда - четыре, пять?   
Его здорово напугал огромный белый пес, встретивший их семью на крыльце Дома-на-Холме. Намикадзе едва не сиганул за спину своего хохочущего отца. Вот тогда и появился Саске - худощавый паренек с глазами угольками. Молча взял его холодную ладонь и крепко сжал, переплетая пальцы. А потом положил их руки на голову своего огромного пса, показывая, что тут нечего боятся.

\- Он просто лает, а кусает по команде, - делится мальчишка, а Наруто кивает, уже уверенный, это его новый друг.

Саске - так его назовет Минато, все еще сжимает его руку, чем умиляет взрослых, а сам Наруто... ну, он тогда об этом и не думает, блаженно наглаживая огромную белую псину. Теплую и мягкую, и от которой здорово пахнет беконом и терпким дымом. Еще её можно почесать за ухом, погладить холку или даже залезть верхом, а пес только отчаянней виляет даже не хвостом – всем телом и, вывалив длиннющий розовый язык, выпрашивает ласку наглым взглядом.   
\- Охранник из него никакой, - поджав губы, скупо уронит Фугаку и пригласит их в дом. – Как вы добрались?

-На поезде, - счастливо улыбается его отец, обнимая за плечи сурового хозяина Дома-на-Холме. 

-Все тебе неймется, Минато, то поезда, то пароходы.

\- Ах ты, старый ворчун, ну хоть сегодня не бурчи. – Отец смеется. - Дай тебе волю, так бы до сих пор сватался к этой замечательной женщине, если бы не я. – родители вошли в дом и уже из коридора до них доносится радушное: - Итачи, ну и вымахал же ты за лето! А как на маму похож!

Многое потом сотрется из памяти, но этого Наруто не забудет.

Зимы в «30 птицах» тянулись долго, а если отец забирал Саске, то и вовсе казались тоскливой бесконечностью. Жизнь словно замирала, и Наруто спасался тем, что уходил в дальнюю хижину к Джирайе.   
Кушина поначалу ругалась, но быстро отошла и даже проследила, чтобы Югито отнесла в продуваемую всеми ветрами халупу дополнительные одеяла, теплые носки и мольберт. Назад та вернулась взъерошенной, через слово поминая какого-то извращенца, да еще и с запиской, адресованной самой лучшей на свете маме с просьбой прислать побольше джина.

Маленькая хозяйка, будучи заботливой матерью, конечно же, прислала, только не джин, а криво нарисованный кукиш. В результате чего в город за огненной водой пришлось отправиться Наруто. Так и развлекались.

Той зимой отец остался в поместье, отложив поиски новых полезных в хозяйстве механизмов до весны. Кушина, подстрекаемая Мито, устроила Рождественский бал, на который созвали почти весь цвет Виргинского общества. А где-то за неделю до праздника в поместье прибыл мистер Хьюга, правда, один, без супруги, но с дочерьми и единственным племянником. 

Дом превратился в гудящий улей. Слуги беспрестанно порхали черными стайками, все время что-то натирая, убирая, полируя, украшая и совершая иные, совершенно бессмысленные, по глубокому убеждению Наруто, вещи.

Времени у Саске совсем не оставалось. Он с головой ушел в учебу, наизусть заучивая непонятные Наруто формулы дистилляции и расщепления. Иногда к нему присоединялась Карин, гостившая тогда в поместье, пока тетка Мито надоедала очередным родственникам. Вдвоем они изводили Наруто безразличием, уничтожая бумагу в промышленных масштабах, рисуя им одним понятные формулы.

В конце января перед ним маячил грозный экзамен в единственном колледже Вирджинии, но Наруто если и вспоминал о подготовке, то поздно вечером, когда без сил вытягивался в кровати. Как обещал, отец решил приобщить наследника к управлению табачной империей. Саске же старался на радость домашнему мучителю Умино Ируки, приглашенному Кушиной нести свет образования двум малолетним олухам.

Ирука зверствовал, чуя в Саске недюжинный потенциал, нагружая того непосильными по мнению его учеников задачами. На самого Наруто он махнул рукой, ошибочно записав того в бездари.   
Но пускай Учиха обогнал его в учебе, зато он - Узумаки Наруто, обошел его в стрельбе. 

Стрелять от бедра учил Нагато, да и не только стрелять, но и правильно обращаться со всем колюще-режущим, что может пригодиться в драке. Но главному обучил Джирайя, показав Наруто, как дерутся рабы. Колдовская смесь борьбы и танца очаровала юного наследника.   
Наплевав на пренебрежение Саске, под присмотром Джирайи, который, оказывается, обучал искусству махать кулаками и ногами еще его отца, он день за днем отрабатывал удары 

Приготовления к Рождественскому балу нагоняли на него тоску. Куда интересней было сойтись с Неджи в неком подобие спарринга. Нет, заклятые приятели не боксировали, как это принято в благородных домах. Утирая пот и потирая ушибы, полуголые, в закатанных до колен штанах, они дрались по-настоящему грязно, до первой крови, с подсечками, подло и до одури приятно, без глупой мишуры и фальшивых расшаркиваний. 

Сплевывая кровью, Наруто перетекал вокруг Неджи. Быстро и хищно, играючи и легко, издеваясь над соперником, стоящим посреди грязной лужи.   
Напряженное до звона тело поет, а глаза, сосредоточенные голубые глаза с золотистыми крапинками держат Неджи, держат и читают, считывают и предугадывают. В свою очередь, с легкостью избегая ударов, выскальзывая из захвата, бросая типично узумачье: - Принцесска.

Хьюга не понимал этого звериного чутья, но сходил по нему с ума. Наруто его завораживал. Ему казалось, будто Узумаки принадлежит только ему и нет той дурацкой комнаты, чьи окна выходят на этот двор, как нет ее хозяина. И в то же время обострившимися в драке нервами он чувствовал чужой тяжелый взгляд и знал - Саске обязательно появится под конец драки. Усмехнется, окинет его снисходительным взглядом, а потом, не спеша, расстегнет жилет, закатывая рукава рубашки.

\- Просить тебя не шуметь бесполезно? – бросает он разминающему кулаки Наруто. 

Намикадзе рад, хотя и старается этого не показывать. Неджи видит его загоревшиеся веселым бешенством глаза и хитрую ухмылку в уголках немного подправленного им, Хьюгой, рта. Один из тех двух ударов, который Узумаки все-таки пропустил.

\- Мистер Ублюдок, - Намикадзе отвешивает шутовской поклон. - Мои извинения. Неужели мы помешали вашей сиятельной особе на пути к обретению статуса полноценного высокообразованного говнюка? Ну, или о чем там еще мечтают благородные джентльмены с Юга?! - он оборачивается и подмигивает Неджи. И Хьюга вновь ощущает пьянящую сопричастность, словно он един с Наруто и уже этим счастлив. 

\- Благородные джентльмены с Юга… - ехидно повторяет Саске и тут же выворачивает фразу, - где ты их видел, этих джентльменов, придурок? 

Он спускается вниз в серой, расстегнутой у горла рубашке, вовсю переругивается с Наруто, а сам, словно случайно, становится перед Неджи, выдавливая, выкидывая его из мира Узумаки, занимая его место.

\- Нападай, - бросает он, и все, Неджи больше нечего здесь делать. 

Всегда так было. Хьюга даже уверен, что и Наруто не просто так подначивал его "драться по-настоящему" именно во двор, куда выходят окна Саске. И Неджи отступает. 

А дальше… это нужно видеть.

Когда дерешься с Саске, мир меняется, переполняя его почти до крика невыносимо сумасшедшей легкостью и радостью. Словно под кожей течет не кровь, а шампанское, пенясь, кружа голову, сводя его с ума, и Наруто каждой клеточкой своего тела чувствует - он живет. 

Намикадзе видит только его глаза. Черные, спокойные, расчетливые. Саске больше дерется разумом, он же - на инстинктах.

В драке можно многое, можно стать ближе, в коротких бешеных секундах кожа к коже. Предугадывая его движения, понимая, читая так глубоко, что порой кажется, будто он чувствует ублюдка изнутри. Наруто сидит на этих схватках, как на опиуме, но вместо положенного глюками дракона раз за разом ловит Саске, проваливаясь куда-то не туда, все глубже. Больше касаний, больше ударов, больше... ему надо больше. Саске тоже не думает. Он просто смотрит, и ему кажется, это все странный танец. Дикая смесь скупых хищных движений сменяется нарочито расслабленными взмахами, без логики и ритма, настолько странно, что любой другой на его месте выглядел до невозможности нелепо, но не Наруто. Только не Наруто. Намикадзе подобен дикому зверю и Саске кружит голову, потому что таким придурок бывает только для него. 

Они не сдерживают ударов. Это не драка, не танец, нечто ненормальное, дикое, идущее глубоко изнутри, жаркое, темное, почти как секс. 

Их прерывают. На заднее крыльцо выглядывает Карин.

\- Наруто, Саске, - но ее не слышат. Саске рвет жилы в захвате Наруто, а тот давит, не позволяя вывернуться и радостно скалится, пятерней зарывшись в смоляные пряди. 

\- Придурки, - бурчит Карин и подбирает лежавшую у лестницы мокрую тряпку, еще недавно бывшую чьими-то кальсонами, быстро сворачивает, не боясь запачкать руки и швыряет в драчунов, попав в Наруто в голову. 

Намикадзе фыркает, мотает головой, и Саске отпускает. Наруто сейчас похож на обескураженного бойцового пса, у которого в разгар драки исчез противник. Он вытирает испачканное лицо, нашаривая взглядом сердитую Карин.

-Чего тебе, сестренка? 

-Маман приехал и идет сюда. 

Наруто громко стонет, с надеждой поворачивается к Учихе. Ну да, конечно.

\- Твоя тетка, сам с ней и разбирайся.

\- Саске… - если бы взгляды Карин могли убивать, Учиха пребывал бы сейчас в лучшем мире. - Она просто немного вспыльчивая… - и тяжело вздохнув совсем негромко - …ну может не немного. 

\- Где они?! - грохочет совсем рядом. - Тетушка соскучилась по своему хорошенькому племяннику. Наруто! 

Намикадзе закатывает глаза, а потом совершенно недостойным образом сиганет в кусты.

\- А ты чего стоишь, - уперев руки в бока, Карин напускается на Саске. - Особого приглашения ждешь?

Учиха ухмыляется, подбирает свою жилетку и, забросив ее на плечо, поднимается к ней на крыльцо.

\- Я ее не боюсь, ты же знаешь. 

Потрепав девушку по щеке, шагает в объятия любвеобильной тетушки.

 

1.9 — Я немного удивлён, что вы устроили праздник в мою честь…  
— Да не парься, им просто нужен был повод для пьянки.  
(с) Учитель мафиози Реборн

 

Поместье «30 птиц», Порт Койен, штат Вирджиния, 1858 г.

 

Развалившись на диване отцовского кабинета, наследник с наслаждением вгрызался в соблазнительный бок запеченного яблока, пребывая в каком-то урчащем довольстве. И пускай ныли сбитые костяшки, а на плече расплывался багровый синяк, Наруто Намикадзе был совершенно, нереально счастлив. Вплоть до момента, когда его нашли, застав врасплох, две серьезно настроенные дамы.  
Малый кабинет полностью оправдывал свое название, спрятаться здесь негде. Вариант выйти в распахнутое окно Наруто не рассматривал. Увы, ему давно уже не тринадцать и подобное хулиганство с рук не сойдет. Так что Намикадзе сдался в руки нашедших его прекрасных леди, позволил сдернуть себя дивана, с тоской во взоре проводил отправившийся в мусорную корзину фрукт и молча претерпел должные издевательства с расческой. Воспитание обязывало.   
Мито, привстав на цыпочки, заботливо поправила ему галстук, сложила руки на груди и неожиданно торжественно откашлялась.

\- Мой мальчик… - ее голос опасно задрожал, - мой дорогой мальчик...

Видимо этого показалось ей мало, и она прижалась напудренной щекой к его губам и… нет, правда, он не хотел чихать, так получилось. Все-таки духи у тетки совершенно невозможные. 

Спасая торжественность момента, его мать оттеснила растерявшуюся тетушку, взлохматила ему волосы, приведя их в первоначальный, или как считал сам Наруто – божеский вид, ослабила проклятую удавку, гордо именуемую галстуком, и, отступив шаг назад, сдвинула брови.

\- Не позорь нас без серьезной причины, чудовище. 

-Кушина, ну зачем же... - Тетка аж охнула от возмущения.

По-хулигански подмигнув, мама подтолкнула его к двери, шлепком пониже спины выставляя наследника из кабинета в большой зал.   
Наруто замер, впитывая в себя калейдоскоп цветов, огней, негромкий смех, гул разговоров, музыку. А как тут пахло сладостями - рот сам собой наполнился вязкой слюной.   
Он тяжело сглотнул, остро скучая по яблоку. К столу пригласят в лучшем случае через час, а жрать хотелось прямо сейчас. Он оглянулся на приглашенных музыкантов, домучивавших незатейливый рождественский мотивчик на небольшом помосте, слепленном на живую нитку. Часть гостей уже кружилась в танце, а почти весь восточный угол занимала красавица ель, позвякивая повисшими на ветках золотистыми шарами и разноцветными, стеклянными гирляндами.  
Да, так и есть. Верхушку рождественского дерева венчал небольшой ангел, которого отец привез в свою прошлую поездку. С жезлом-кадуцеем в левой руке и воздетой в благословении правой, казавшийся почему-то печальным. А золотистая капелька на его щеке и вовсе походила на застывшую слезинку.  
Наруто нехотя отвел глаза, чувствуя, как портится настроение. Негромкий смех, заинтересованные взгляды гостей и сопутствующие им шепотки безмерно раздражали.   
А Саске, черт его дери, то ли еще не пришел, то ли успешно маскировался, скрываясь от многочисленных охотниц за его головой. Впрочем, на него тоже нацелились. Ладные женские пальчики внезапно ухватили за локоть и потащили жертву в царство кружев, надушенных локонов, бантиков и девичьих улыбок. Пришлось потанцевать с тремя пухленькими сестрами из Оак-Хилл, потом с фигуристой малышкой в розовом, дважды наступившей ему на ногу. Воспользовавшись коротким перерывом между танцами, Наруто улизнул к камину, куда стекалась мужская половина гостей. Но по пути к вожделенному оазису его снова перехватили. Из разноцветного марева, как черт из коробки, материализовался Неджи с такой кислой рожей, что Намикадзе самого перекосило. 

\- Там Гаара. - Мрачно поведала надежда семьи Хьюга.

\- Так ты от него сбежал? - Наруто улыбается. - Выйдем?

Обойдя слугу с подносом, наследник подхватил пару бокалов и, протянув один Хьюге, распахнул двери на террасу. После жарко натопленного зала дышалось не в пример полегче.   
Неджи с сомнением смотрел как лопаются пузырьки, но, так и не отпив, отставил бокал на белоснежные перила. 

\- Зачем мне утром головная боль. – поясняет он. 

\- Как хочешь. Так что там с Гаарой? – Намикадзе не скрывает любопытства, и Неджи делает очередную глупость - откровенничает с другом. 

-Хочется дать ему в зубы каждый раз, когда он смотрит на мою сестру.

\- Я тоже на нее смотрю. На нее все смотрят, если ты не заметил. 

\- Как возможный родственник ты нравишься мне больше Сабаку. 

\- А что с ним не так? Деньги, благородное происхождение, мозги – полный комплект, - Наруто намеренно подразнивает своего приятеля.

\- Он псих. 

\- Сказал, как отрезал. - И Хьюга снова чувствует себя до неприличия открытым. Он не отводит глаз, не понимает, отчего сердце колотится под самым горлом. Но, может быть, Наруто знает. Поэтому и улыбается, и ставит свой почти пустой бокал рядом с нетронутым шампанским Неджи. Молча подходит и бьет того по плечу, вышибая не слишком понятные желания.

– Брось. Как говорит моя тетка, Гаара военная косточка. Защитник Юга и достойный джентльмен. Хината будет в надежных руках, если пожелает стать миссис Сабаку, конечно.  
\- Знаешь что, Намикадзе… - Неджи замолкает, потому что его уже не слушают. Наруто напряженно смотрит в зал и щурится, нервно сжимая кулаки. Неджи непроизвольно придерживает его за плечо, ведь...

В балконном проеме, как в дорогой картинной раме, там, в зале, стоит Хината. Кремовое платье в пол и минимум украшений. Черная шелковая грива стянута в жемчужную сетку, и только один упрямый локон выбился из прически, соблазнительно падая на висок. Ее кавалер обнимает ее за талию, нежно проводит по щеке и, чуть приподнимая подбородок, легко целует.

\- Омела, – выдавливает Хьюга и чувствует себя при этом полным дураком. Это не он должен удерживать Наруто, пока Учиха Саске целует его сестру, наоборот.   
Наруто не отводит взгляд, впитывает малейшие подробности. Дыхание спотыкается. Кажется, или ему на самом деле нравится то, что он видит? Нет или же да. Саске целует по-настоящему, жадно и совершенно неприлично - ему охотно отвечают. Наруто злится и… не только злится. Он дергает плечом, пытаясь сбросить руки Неджи. Какого черта, спрашивается? Обычная для Рождества картина под Омелой. Он что, ревнует? Ревнует красавицу Хинату к Саске? Ага. Да. Точно. К Саске. Вот же сволочь!

"Не надо, - шепчет демон. – Не сейчас, не стоит, ты только все испортишь". Но ему плевать. Намикадзе сбрасывает наконец стальную руку Неджи и еще долго смотрит на силуэты под омелой. Кривится, не говоря ни слова, кивает Хьюге и, подхватив бокал, уходит в зал. Не оборачиваясь, идет к дверям, спускается на задний двор - площадку, где он дрался с Саске. И там, без сил, стекает на ступеньку.

Где-то совсем уж далеко воет собака, слышен негромкий окрик сторожа. Узумаки вздыхает, не чувствуя как пробирается холод под пиджак.   
Там, наверху, в самом разгаре рождественский прием, куда он должен вернуться. Но не сейчас, просто… не сейчас.  
Наруто нужны как воздух эти минуты в темноте, чтобы прийти в себя и отдышаться, и заново смириться с тем, что ревновал он вовсе не Хинату.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это история о горьких победах и славных поражениях, о законе и беспорядке, о пьющих и подающих надежды помощниках шерифа, о нем самом и его "ночном кошмаре", о прекрасных, исключительно настойчивых дамах, и о дороге через Тот Самый Запад. Вы не поверите, но дело было так...

2.0 Джим – он всегда был самым благородным негром на свете и всегда благодарил за любую мелочь, какую для него сделаешь. Он только снаружи был черным – внутри он был белый, ничуть не хуже вас.

(с) Том Сойер за границей

Поместье «30 птиц», Порт Койен, штат Вирджиния, 1860 г.

 

Короткую рубаху со старика содрали еще утром, когда тащили на задний двор. Всегда готовые веревки обернули запястья, вздернули вверх, распяв негра меж вкопанных столбов. Для порки.   
Первый удар – и тело выгибается. Вены еще сильнее выступают, натягиваются под рабским ошейником, грозя лопнуть. Багряный росчерк на спине. От запаха крови, медного, насыщенного, сочного, горчит во рту. Старик молчит. Ни звука, ни стона, а Саске избегает его взгляда. Знает, он смотрит только на него.   
Новый управляющий бьет медленно, сосредоточенно, как хорошо смазанный механизм. Взмах, удар, выдох, вдох, взмах, удар, выдох…

Будь здесь крестный, он поступил бы иначе, но его нет, как нет и Кушины. Застряли в дождливом Нью-Йорке. Когда вернутся, знает только Наруто, но его тоже нет. Свалил в свой сраный Ричмонд.   
В поместье только он и Нагато, для которого высечь непослушного раба обыденное, в общем, дело. И Саске, богатенький мальчик, бессилен ему помешать делать свою грязную, но нужную работу. Это его слова.   
Их было тридцать пять. Тридцать пять ударов плетью. Он сократил их до двадцати, торгуясь как последний сутенер, наплевав на гордость. Невелика заслуга.   
Саске сжимает кулаки. Пора бы уже привыкнуть. Но он ненавидит, ненавидит проклятый запах крови и тошнотворные звуки плети, рвущей человеческое тело. И просит Учиха только о двух вещах: поскорей бы все это закончилось и как хорошо, что Намикадзе ничего не видит.

Узумаки Нагато идеальный плантатор с Юга. Он даже справедлив, по-своему. Ему действительно безразлично домашний ли это раб или с плантаций. Наказание едино для всех. А вот для них…повисший на веревках старик - осколок детства. Запах вареных бобов и кукурузы, нагретый жарким летним днем пол хижины, ехидные замечания и клумба с капризными карликовыми розами, которые тот выращивает, чтобы каждое утро приносить в Большой Дом букет для маленькой хозяйки - так в поместье еще зовут Кушину.

Джирайя.

Саске с тоской оглядывает двор. Здесь вся домашняя прислуга. Никто не ропщет, как и положено хорошо воспитанным, воспитанным Нагато, добавляет Учиха, рабам. Джи сам виноват.   
Нагато стоит рядом. И впервые запах крепкого табака, которым тот, кажется, пропах изнутри, раздражает. Он оценивает, как новый помощник сечет Джи. В кровь, не особо калеча ценное имущество Намикадзе. Так, чтобы преподать урок. И Саске чувствует, не один надсмотрщик сдает сейчас экзамен. Будто Нагато только и ждет, когда же он сорвется. Но Учиха считает удары.  
…семь, восемь, девять…  
Он отлично помнит эту плеть, гуляющую по черной спине. Знает, как удобно та ложится в ладонь, как рвут кожу с первого удара вплетенные в тяжелый хвост кости и крючки.   
Джи с каждым разом стонет все тише и тише, закатывая полубезумные глаза.

\- А ну стоять!

Дверь отлетает, с треском впечатывается в стену, вызывая переполох среди молоденьких служанок.   
Наруто? Он же в Ричмонде?!   
Саске не верит, и ему плевать, как нелепо он таращится на взмыленного Намикадзе. А тот уже на крыльце, ищет его диким, почти полубезумным взглядом, и находит. 

\- Ты. Это. Допустил. 

Учиха дергает кадыком, собираясь выдать хоть что-нибудь, но слова колючками застряли в горле. Их не выпихнуть, не выдавить из себя и он только смотрит, пытаясь объясниться...а потом понимает - бесполезно, Наруто прав. Это его вина.   
Намикадзе кривится, проходит мимо, задев плечом. Злится. Спускается по ступенькам вниз. Спокойный как рептилия, Нагато ждет. В отсутствии Минато, хозяин Наруто. Его распоряжения – закон, та власть, которой нет у Саске. 

А Намикадзе в бешенстве. Он словно до предела сжатая пружина, даже прислуга чувствует это, молча расступаясь перед хозяином. Наруто ускоряет шаг, и Учиха не завидует их новому управляющему, растерянно оглядывающемуся сейчас на равнодушного Нагато. 

Все так же молча, не сбавляя скорости, Намикадзе сносит его, и они оба валятся на землю. Наруто лучше сейчас не трогать, Саске это знает, но не понимает лишь одного. Какого черта Намикадзе делает. Он столько раз дрался с придурком, и в шутку, и по-настоящему, но сейчас.  
Это ведь не драка, а какая-то нелепая возня. Неужели Намикадзе разучился драться. Он пропускает удары, а затем и вовсе убирает руки с шеи управляющего, как если бы… борется с собой, чтобы не убить. И когда до Саске это, наконец, доходит…страх надсмотрщика переходит в панику и, бешено забившись, он выворачивается из-под застывшего Намикадзе. Откатывается, поднимается на ноги, но бежать даже не пытается. Лицо посиневшее, страшное, он сипло хватает воздух и, уже не соображая, подхватывает плеть и бьет перед собой, попав подскочившему Наруто по лицу.   
Намикадзе рычит полубезумным зверем или это кричит он - Саске. Впрочем, не важно. Все, что Учиха видит сейчас – кровь, и сам хватается за кнут. Обычный кнут погонщика, который вечно таскает с собой. Не думая, он перехватывает его в две руки, набрасывает спятившему слуге на шею, затягивает и тянет, тянет, тянет…

\- Саске, - где-то далеко зовет его Наруто, - Ну, давай же, просто отпусти. 

Тот, к кому он обращается, его не понимает, но слышит просьбу и, реагируя больше на тон, послушно ослабляет хватку. Бросает в руки подоспевшему Нагато кнут, а сам, без сил, садится-падает на задницу. В ушах по-прежнему грохочет кровь, и кроме этого он ни черта не слышит, но уже ищет взглядом Узумаки. Но тот находит его первым, сам. С разодранной в кровь мордой, а пялится так, словно это он – Саске - отхватил той людоединой. Сцепившись взглядами, они молчат. Саске сдается первым и неуверенно протягивает руку и осторожно, поддевает ногтями застрявший в ране обломок клыка. Наруто кривится, но позволяет. Нелепо морщит нос и рвано дышит, но не мешает поддевать-вытаскивать из рванных ран начинку сволочной плети. Сколько же раз он так же вычищал придурку стеклянное крошево или вытаскивал засевший в пальце рыболовный крючок. 

\- Кажется, я стал совсем красивым, - неловко шутит этот идиот и натыкается на мрачный взгляд. Саске, едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать ему, как есть. Потому что, да, красивый и совсем, совсем тупой, если давно про них не понял. Учихе много, чего хочется сейчас сказать и сделать, но ему легче дать себя выпотрошить, чем поднимать с Наруто тему… тему…господи, да он себе этого сказать не может!

\- Идиот, - тоскливо припечатывает Учиха и помогает Наруто встать с земли. А тот, облапав друга за плечо граблей со сбитыми костяшками, довольно дышит ему в ухо. – Са-аске.   
А, может, это ад?

 

 

2.1 И какую часть фразы «я люблю тебя» ты не понял?  
(с) Говорящая с призраками

поместье "30 птиц", г. Порт-Койен. ш. Вирджиния, март 1861 г   
Из года в год, в марте Смоки-Хилл превращается в филиал топкого болота. Вода застаивается, зацветает, сперва попахивая, а потом воняет так, что зеленеют даже старожилы. От весенней напасти не спасают построенные по всему Тайдуотеру дамбы.  
Но с неприятностями половодье приносит речной ил, благодаря которому здесь на плантациях растет виргинский табак - главная драгоценность штата. Неудивительно, что день Жареной Индейки в "30 птицах" начинается с благодарственной молитвы Всевышнему, пославшему   
роду Намикадзе равнины между реками Джеймс и Потомак . Земли Намикадзе, не Учих. Плантации, негры, табак, машины – это богатство когда-нибудь будет принадлежать Наруто, а потом и его детям, и детям его детей. Саске здесь места нет. Его место на севере. Там, где могилы родителей и брата, где похоронены все поколения семьи Учих. До сих пор плантациями Мертвого Короля управляли люди, нанятые Намикадзе, и вот теперь пришла пора вернуться. Все правильно, только радоваться не получается. 

Наруто злится, хоть и старается скрыть, но Саске все равно замечает. Будь он смелее, схватил бы полудурочного, да приложил хорошенько. Целовал до одури, до синяков на губах, чтобы, наконец, дошло до придурка, отчего же тот так бесится. Учиха не помнит, когда его мир сузился до него одного. Оно бродит внутри кислотой, разъедает и каждый раз отдается тупой болью в сердце. И Саске уходит в пьяный загул, гудит в Ричмонде в компании Гаары, которому второй год отказывает Хината, вдалбливается в мягкие доступные тела с одной только мыслью. Это не Наруто.  
Наверное, и к лучшему, что впереди дорога на Пидмонт. Саске верит, если он уедет, станет легче.   
Кушина волнуется, переживает. Вторую неделю пакует многочисленные коробки, пакеты, проверяет и перепроверяет списки вещей, а еще тайком вяжет свитер, потому что весной в Харвент - Холле дуют холодные ветра. 

Больше всех Учиху удивляет Нагато, когда поднимается поздним вечером в его спальню со свертком. Дернув вечно неулыбчивым ртом, дарит новенький ремингтон , хлопает по плечу, роняя скупое:

\- Осторожней там, мальчик.

Нагато знает, в штате неспокойно, все говорят о грядущей войне с Севером. И это еще одна причина, по которой Учиха уедет. 

Над головой каркает огромный ворон, и Саске ежится, поднимет воротник. Уж очень тут тоскливо. Почти уютный летом, весной заброшенный причал сейчас угнетает. Серый и склизкий помост, затопленная лодка, брошенная когда-то сбежавшими каторжниками, едва не угробившими их с Наруто. 

В то утро они пришли сюда рыбачить, а поймав первую мелочь, затеяли дурацкую возню, запихивая жирного «болтуна» в штаны друг другу. Вырвав пескаря у Саске, Наруто шустро припустил к воде, где устроил пантомиму, изображая, надо полагать, его – Учиху. И ведь сработало. Он бросился за ним, мастерски завалив поганца на песок. Помятый к тому времени «болтун» сменил хозяина, а Саске, угнездившись на взбрыкивавшем противнике, сосредоточено впихивал невпихуемое в исподнее придурка. Тот не давал, захлебываясь хохотом, брыкался, пытаясь, в свою очередь, проделать с «подлым» Саске тот же трюк. Причалившую лодку они не слышали. Спас их Сусано, вечный спутник и завзятый рыболов. Первым почуяв чужаков, пес вздыбил шерсть, заметно увеличившись в объеме, оскалил зубы и зашелся в хриплом лае. Пескарь выпал из рук на песок, продолжая бить оливковым хвостом, подтягивая упитанную тушку к вожделенной полоске воды, а Намикадзе, каким-то чудом смекнувший, чем дело пахнет, схватил Учиху за шиворот и ломанулся через камыши в лес. Саске успел только охнуть, проклиная чертового недоумка. А выстрелы уже трещали рядом. В локоть ужалил овод, это больно, он спотыкается, больше от неожиданности, но Наруто не дает ему упасть, диким рывком вздергивает на ноги, вынуждая бежать, не рассуждая, на пределе. Пока спасали дающие осечку карабины, лес да скорость, с которой они неслись. Ветки цеплялись за одежду, больно секли лицо. Выплюнув залетевшую в рот мошку, Саске резко затормозил, дернув Наруто за руку, сходя с тропы и забирая влево, к старому лесоповалу.  
С пригорка уже съехали на задницах, отбив все нежные места, но кому какое дело до мелких царапин и синяков, когда там, за спиной мчится смерть, в лохмотьях с карабинами.   
Убийцы больше не стреляли, наверное, до них дошло, что стоит поберечь патроны. Не зная здешний лес, они отстали, давая беглецам шанс спастись. Последние метры самые коварные. На мокрой траве едет нога и Саске падает лицом в траву. Наруто снова рядом, молча протягивает руку и настороженно оглядывается - слушая лес. Там тихо. Значит, хитрость удалась. 

\- Ты только потерпи, совсем чуть-чуть осталось, – Намикадзе топчется вокруг, испуганно заглядывает ему в глаза. 

Баюкая разбитый локоть, Учиха огрызается, но почти сразу что-то уловив, послушно опускает взгляд. Левый рукав набух от крови, ткань не разорвана – в ней вырваны куски, и сразу с двух сторон.   
Вот черт, теперь стала кружиться голова. Но времени нет, и они снова бегут, стараясь не шуметь.   
Нора под кучей старых бревен с тропинки не видна, ее и в двух шагах не сразу-то заметишь, если заранее не знать, куда смотреть. Первым Намикадзе вталкивает Саске и лишь затем заползает следом. Они пихаются, как два дитя в утробе.

\- Слезь…

\- Тихо! Я что-то слышу. 

Наруто дышит ему прямо в ухо, щекочет кожу, и Саске взбрыкивает. Хватает его за ремень, тянет к себе и мстит, тихо ругаясь в пахнувшие ветром лохмы.

\- Не смей умирать! Слышишь меня, не смей, скотина!

Грудь у Наруто ходит ходуном, его потряхивает, и это будит Саске. Он спал? А почему темно? Больно как, еще и Узумаки разорался.

\- Пошел ты, – сам он себя не слышит, а вот Наруто моментально успокаивается - слух у засранца лисий. 

\- Саске, они ушли.

Тех заключенных поймали через пару дней, чтобы неделей позже, помпезно, чуть ли не с оркестром вздернуть в Порт-Койене. А вот Сусано похоронят прямо там, у кромки леса, где верный пес спас их, дав им с Наруто возможность убежать. Саске вздохнул и, запрокинув голову, зажмурился. К черту воспоминания. И тошно, да и времени в обрез. 

Ближе к воде Учиха подходить не стал, чавкающая под ногами земля грозила сдернуть с ног его новые ботинки, и он осторожничал. Зря вообще пришел сюда. Обычно, когда Наруто исчезал или хотел остаться в одиночестве, Учиха искал его в тайной заводи, не здесь. Но Заводь далеко, вот он и заглянул сюда, надеясь на удачу. Как бы там ни было, а уезжать не попрощавшись Саске не мог, также, как и найти Наруто, исчезнувшего с самого утра. Он поплотнее запахнул пальто и повернул на старую заросшую ни то тропу, ни то дорогу. Верхняя тропинка начиналась на пригорке, виляла по кустам, вела через холмы и постепенно забирала на уступ, откуда открывался дивный вид на реку и леса. Нужная ему бухточка пряталась дальше, в камышах, чьи колоски шуршат сейчас под ветром, кивая сизому прозрачному дымку, лениво поднимающемуся к серому небу.

Саске победно дернул ртом. Нашел. Намикадзе сидел на полусгнившем бревне, то ли спал с открытыми глазами, то ли глубоко задумался, или, что более вероятно, продолжал свою партизанскую войну. Так или иначе, появление Учихи в Заводи осталось условно незамеченным.   
Саске хмыкнул, проследил за взглядом Наруто, повторно хмыкнул, ибо унылость пейзажа навевала тоску даже на него, громко прокашлялся, но безрезультатно.   
\- Тебя мать искала. - Засунув руки в карманы, он подойдет к полусгнившему бревну, сядет рядом, намеренно задевая Намикадзе плечом. Придурок повернется, посмотрит снисходительно, потирая шею, и на него вновь нахлынет глупое, дурацкое, неуместное… - И отец. Я пришел попрощаться. 

\- Зря, - этим Наруто напоминал Итачи. Как и брат, он никогда не здоровался. 

-Чего зря? – хмуро отзывается Учиха.

\- Сел зря, – поясняет глухо. - Еще запачкаешь свое дорогущее пальто, – и для наглядности тычет пальцем в бок. 

\- Можно подумать, меня это волнует. 

\- Я иногда думаю, Саске, – невпопад начинает Намикадзе, не удивляясь тому, что его перебивают.

\- Разве ты умеешь?– Саске чувствует, как скользят пальцы Наруто ниже по боковому шву, а затем собирают ткань в кулак.

\- Будешь выделываться - научу, - зловеще обещает Намикадзе, дергая чуть на себя, демонстрируя суровый оскал, а потом улыбается до чертовых ямочек на щеках. – Сааске, - чуть тянет, подразнивая, - ублюдок. Ты ... в общем, неважно, - добавляет чуть тише, будто хотел о чем-то сказать, но передумал. – Присмотри там за отцом. 

\- Хорошо. - Саске толкает его в плечо. – На вокзал поедешь?

\- Платочком с перрона помахать? Брось, Учиха. Неужели это так важно... для тебя.

\- А для тебя? 

Намикадзе отворачивается. 

\- Я бы пришел, но позже. - Наруто чуть отстраняется.

«Сегодня можно», - и Саске разрешает себе перехватить ускользающую ладонь Намикадзе. Крепко сжать, совсем не удивляясь тому, какая она холодная. Он переплетет их пальцы, подтягивая к себе, на случай, если тот захочет вырваться. Но Наруто не сопротивляется, позволяет ему. И Учиха делает вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Словно это нормально для них сидеть вот так, молчать и касаться друг друга плечами.  
Надо сказать хоть что-нибудь, но язык липнет к гортани и ничего путного в голову не лезет.   
\- Ты пришел сюда меня за руку подержать? – ехидно интересуется Намикадзе. И волной накрывает, потому что Наруто поднимается рывком с бревна, небрежно раздвигает коленом его ноги и оказывается слишком близко.  
Смотрит, склонив голову набок так, что отросшие волосы почти прячут глаза и только улыбка, неуверенная улыбка гуляет по лицу.

– Не двигайся, - сипло приказывает он и прислоняется влажным лбом к его лбу. Саске различает малейшие желтые крапинки в голубой радужке и себя самого в расширившихся зрачках Намикадзе.   
Во рту пересыхает. Потому что он это чувствует. Кипящее между ними с первого взгляда, с первой драки, с первой вылазки. Оно взаимно. И больше нет страха, только это.  
Горячий вздох почти опаляет. И когда придурок, не отводя сосредоточенного взгляда, коснется его, Учиха поплывет. 

У него сухие губы, потрескавшиеся. Омертвевшие чешуйки царапают язык, и это заводит с пол оборота. Наруто целует, как живет. Не дает отстраниться, до боли дергая за волосы. И Саске отвечает, жадно, нервно, как умеет. Лижет, кусает, втрахиваясь в этот теплый рот, не отпуская. Намикадзе не уступает, тянет его за ворот пальто, заставляет выпутаться из рукавов и прохладный воздух касается разом взмокшего тела, чуть остужая. Ему мало, мало этих касаний, и хочется больше. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - просит Саске. Накрывает руками дергающего за пуговицы Наруто. - Посмотри на меня, - просит еще раз, сипло. И Намикадзе смотрит. Яростно и даже как-то зло.

\- Слышишь, я вернусь. Обязательно вернусь.

И говорить больше ничего не надо, потому что Наруто понимает. Это отражается в его расширенных зрачках, в том, как струится улыбка на его лице или как подрагивают его пальцы у Саске на плечах. 

\- Хватит болтать, - его тянут, утаскивая на землю. - Иначе опоздаешь на свой чертов поезд.

 

2.2. — Удачный день для смерти, господа.  
— Что он сказал?!  
— Не парься. Морпехи не умирают, они уходят в ад, на перегруппировку.  
— А что ты сказал?  
(с) Неуловимые

Порт-Койен, поместье «30 птиц», штат Вирджиния, а также забытый ж\д полустанок, 1861 г. 

Они выехали вечерним поездом из Порт-Койена. Пенсильванская железнодорожная компания обеспечила пассажиров всем необходимым в далеком путешествии. Удобные диваны большого купе, ковровые дорожки, сытная еда и бутылка бурбона.  
За окном пасторальные пейзажи, которые так любят рисовать бездарные художники. Под мерный перестук колес хорошо говорить, точнее говорит крестный, взмахивая руками и расплескивая крепко заваренный кофе, рассказывая об очередном паровом двигателе, изобретенным умниками из Филадельфии. Но Саске здесь нет. Он все еще в жарко-натопленной комнате на втором этаже. Окна зашторены, кровать разложена, подушки разбросаны на полу. Сбитые простыни, содранный шнур с балдахина и Наруто. Рядом.  
В полумраке его кожа кажется почти янтарной, расплавленным золотом, летним медом, Учиха теряется в сравнениях и не может насмотреться. Как гребаный фетишист он зарывается в его волосы, тычется непослушными губами в загривок, целует до отметин эту шею, грозящую лопнуть жилку на виске, обводит руками плечи, чуть царапая спину, и ниже, обхватывая бедра, надавливая, оставляя следы. У Наруто натруженные руки. Он заводит их за голову, чтобы сильнее обозначились вены и скользит по ним губами вниз, заставляя выгибаться. Цепляет языком соски, прикусывает, опускается еще ниже, наслаждаясь хриплыми полузадушенными стонами и понимает, что стонет сам. Наруто терпкий на вкус, горячий, обжигающий. Он дурманит голову лучше самого крепкого виски. Входить теперь легко. Саске просто проскальзывает по теплому, скользкому внутрь. Его сжимает и сдавливает. Медленно, постепенно наращивая темп, накачивать это тело собой, заставить его запомнить, когда они вместе вот так, тело к телу, глубоко внутри.  
-Чувствуешь, - хрипит Учиха и разводит его колени, вздергивает наверх, так что Намикадзе раскрыт и полностью беспомощен. – Чувствуешь, - настаивает он, заполняя почти до отказа, продолжая двигаться, проникая глубже, на грани боли и удовольствия.   
И Наруто понимает – он его чувствует. Глубоко внутри бьется теплое, настойчивое.   
-Сааске, - со всхлипом втягивая воздух. – Дурак…  
Это настолько интимно, что даже думать об этом странно. Кончают оба почти одновременно, валятся на сбитые простыни и остывают. Наруто вновь переплетает их руки, тянет к губам, согревает дыханием, целует почти невесомо, даже не целует, так, цепляет губами. Саске улыбается, и Намикадзе придвигается ближе. В груди разливается нежное, хрупкое. Учиха боится спугнуть, зарывается носом куда-то во взмокшую шею, отводит прилипшие прядки. А потом сам оказывается на спине. Его ноги закинуты Намикадзе на плечи. А тот, шипя и жалуясь на острую боль в заднице, теперь уже сам судорожно хватается за спинку кровати, втрахивая Учиху в матрас. И чертов потолок все кружится.  
-Сааске, - Наруто рычит, вздрагивая телом. Сжимая так, что не хватает воздуха, и Саске снова распадается на сотни мелких осколков, проваливаясь в острое, белое, бьющее по нервам наслаждение.

Все началось в Утиной заводи, когда Намикадзе утянул его на землю. Саске не помнил, как стаскивал с придурка одежду, впиваясь зубами в плечи, кусая до крови как ненормальный и как таял, таял убаюканный в руках Наруто. Теплые губы на виске, пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах, и дыхание одно на двоих. Наруто натянут звонкой струной, руки чуть подрагивают, когда он впервые его касается, неловко обхватывая напряженную истекающую плоть. Сжимает, поглаживает, ищет его взгляд, но Саске не может. Его уже несет. Он только чувствует его пальцы, дыхание и губы. Мечтает ли он о большем. Да, мечтает. Но сейчас ему достаточно и этого. Учиха подминает его под себя, накрывает всем телом, прижимаясь тесно, сплетаясь в одно. Как в их драках, когда один мир на двоих, только сейчас это ярче и ближе, и острее. Он снова переплетает их пальцы и тянет вниз, между их тел, член к члену. Это так по-сумасшедшему хорошо. И Наруто толкается в сплетенные руки, и кружит голову, накрывая диким восторгом. Саске рядом, еще сдерживается, старается не стонать. Выгибается дугой, только бы ближе, быстрее, жестче. Намикадзе трясет, он хватает ртом воздух, сжимая плечо Учихи до багровых синяков. Балансирует на грани, чтобы потом сорваться.  
Саске скрутит изнутри, вышибая дыхание, и он покорно отдается волне, уносящей его туда, где теплое тело Наруто прижимается к нему, и нет ничего, кроме этого.  
Ветер прохладой ласкает взмокшие тела, остужает, а Намикадзе дергает за волосы, заставляет припасть к покрасневшему рту и вновь целовать лениво, умиротворенно и спокойно.  
Они зайдут в дом через заднюю дверь, поднимутся по черной лестнице, впечатывая друг друга в стены. Доберутся до спальни, где уже полностью накроет. Саске зашторит окна, Наруто запрет двери, потому что есть еще несколько часов до проклятого поезда, который увезет Учиху почти на три месяца из поместья. Но Саске не желает об этом думать, когда все складывается так чудовищно хорошо. Теперь уже можно трогать Наруто, целовать и любить, как давно мечтал.  
Все происходит очень резко.   
Учиха просто падает на пол, больно отбив себе коленки. От внезапного толчка сверху валятся многочисленные сумки, собранные Кушиной. Поезд тормозит, пугающе грохоча колесами. И он видит только сузившиеся глаза крестного.   
\- Саске, - резко бросает Минато, выдергивая Учиху из сладкого флера забытья. Крестный поднимается с пола одним порывистым движением, напоминая сына, распахивая двери купе.   
Учиха оглядывается, не понимая причин его беспокойства. За окном каменная насыпь, скатывающая в густой кустарник. Ничего зловещего. Поезда порой ломаются. Это же нормально, когда состав резко тормозит.   
Он открывает окно, ломая ноготь о рычаг, а затем резко отскакивает назад. Резкие окрики и привычный свист выстрелов. Там у головного вагона люди. Их много. От синей формы рябит в глазах. И Учиха, не рассуждая, хватает крестного и валит на пол.  
Они обмениваются настороженными взглядами и, не сговариваясь, тянутся к спящим на поясе револьверам. Минато достает старый ремингтон, сосредоточено проверяя барабан, Учиха не отстает. Крестный выползает на карачках в коридор первым, Саске подстраховывает сзади. До кабины машиниста еще один вагон с тремя пустующими купе первого класса. Это хорошо, иначе не миновать давки. Они почти выбрались. Заветная дверь маячит почти рядом.  
Не успели. Стальная створка распахивается с той стороны, впуская сосредоточенного малого в лихо повязанном красном платке. Синяя форма сидит ладно, взгляд цепляется за позолоченные пуговицы и белоснежные лохмы. В руках винтовка, и Саске не успевает. Первым стреляет все же он. Минато шипит, пуля слегка ободрала его плечо. Но Учиха уже бросается в ноги, сбивая ублюдка. Вместе валятся на пол. Как он извернулся лаской, неизвестно, но направленный удар в лицо Саске все же пропускает. Нос опаляет острой болью. Ломается перегородка, жарким железом омывает рот и он, почти захлебываясь, харкает кровью в глаза верткому уроду. Саске знает, сила играет далеко не самую важную роль. В борьбе за собственную жизнь в ход идет все и спасает порой лишь скорость да ловкость. А он ловок, этот малый. Худощавый, невысокий. Ни в чем ему не уступает. Но за спиной у Учихи Минато Намикадзе, крестный, отец придурка, которого он обещал беречь и даже не это. Человек, воспитавший его, и Саске бьет наотмашь, до треска, сдирая костяшки, убивая, потому что или ты его, или он тебя. Они вываливаются из вагона, падают в нагретую солнцем железнодорожную насыпь. Но Саске, вцепившись мертвой хваткой, уже душит соперника.   
Минато орет что-то за спиной, и он успевает лишь оглянуться. Со стороны солнца встает размытая тень.  
А дальше…лучше бы он забыл. Выстрел разрушает мир Саске, делит его на две половины. До и после. Солнце немилосердно жжёт затылок и Учиха орет, разрывая голосовые связки. Потому что Минато падает, нелепо взмахнув руками, катится по насыпи вниз, превратившись в сломанную куклу. Саске видит только золотистые волосы, выбившиеся из небрежно завязанного хвоста, и черную дырку во лбу. Удар по голове вырубает почти мгновенно. Проваливаясь в белое забытье, он слышит низкий голос человека-тени.  
\- Поздравляю тебя, Малыш. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты подаришь мне жизнь Минато Намикадзе.

 

2.3. — И сам Иисус Христос благословил меня дарами разными и один из них вырубать, сука, на хрен людей!  
(с) Кровью и потом

 

и снова окрестности славного Бейли, что в штате Техас, 1869 г

По мнению Карин, все сложилось весьма удачно, если не считать подстреленной ноги Дзюго.   
Не теряя драгоценного времени, она споро замотала все еще кровоточащую конечность индейца, не поскупившись добрым словом упомянуть Наруто и его безусловно ценные замечания по оказанию первой медицинской помощи, а также раздражающего своим хихиканьем Суйгецу, который видно всю жизнь мечтал о таком приятеле как Намикадзе, да вот, надо же, свершилось.  
Говоря проще, последние несколько часов оказались чрезвычайно насыщенными. А вновь обретенный родич и крепко любимый Хозуки успели уже порядком достать Карин, так что от немедленного смертоубийства этих двоих ее удерживала только слабая улыбка Дзюго, контрабандой просочившаяся через его вечную индейскую невозмутимость.  
Они, можно сказать, по уши в дерьме. А сладкая парочка, презрительный взгляд в сторону горланящих похабные песенки Малыша и братца, вместо того, что свалить подальше, едут в пасть льва. Потому что, цитируя Наруто – он гребаный шериф гребаного Бейли, а посему должен: а) вернуть деньги его добрым жителям и б) наказать истинного виновного.  
Хотя Карин не сомневалась ни минуты, думает Намикадзе далеко не о справедливом возмездии или же должном исполнении своих обязанностей.   
Братишка сейчас напоминал бутылку с шампанским, которую хорошенько потрясли, а пробку забыли вытащить. И вот оно бурлит, пенится, заточенное в зеленое бутылочное стекло. И имя этой эйфории начинается на букву С.  
Впрочем, ее тоже не отпускало. Жив, жив идиотина, придурок, балбес. Вон как вымахал, заматерел, шрамов прибавилось, а смех остался прежним. Раскатистым, щекочущим, живым. Ямочки, ямочки на небритых щеках. И плевать на все, потому что рядом с ним начинаешь истово верить в одно - все получится. Уже получилось. Они живы, они найдут Хэби, и закончится их ненормальная кочевая жизнь. Можно будет ухватить Суйгецу за воротник, порадовать матушку пышной свадьбой и, наконец, зажить добропорядочной жизнью в отписанном ей Учихой Харвент-Холле.

О чем думал Малыш, понять несложно. Вон скалится, скотина, вытаскивает из мешка фляжку и многозначительно кивает Намикадзе. И только Дзюго, морщась от боли, еще оглядывается назад. В небе висит сизый дым от горящего лагеря Красавчика. Карин прячет улыбку, потому что братишка подъезжает к ней и протягивает металлическую емкость. Улыбается мечтательно. Еще бы не улыбался, ведь война, отгремевшая пару лет назад, закончилась для самого Наруто этой ночью. 

Казалось с того момента, как шериф покинул Бейли, минул целый год. Он мог ожидать чего угодно в этом путешествии, но только не сидящую в Дримпельской лощине у костра младшую сестренку, к которой нагло подбивал клинья подозрительный янки. Впрочем, разбитную деваху с типичным узумачьим прищуром в мексиканской юбке, явно скрывающей не только длинные ноги, назвать малышкой язык не поворачивался. Данное молвой прозвище Чертовка Харли годилось куда лучше. Хорошо, что розыскной листок с милейшим личиком дражайшей родственницы сильно разнился от оригинала, иначе бы имя Узумаки было навечно опозорено.   
Намикадзе не понимал только одного – какого черта его сестрица делает в банде. Но родственные узы есть родственные узы. А это значило, спасать шерифу не только деньги, честь и достоинство жителей Бейли, но еще и влипшую в неприятности Карин.   
Перекатывая зубочистку во рту, шериф подумывал, явиться ли пред светлые очи родственницы прямо сейчас или чуть погодя. От его зоркого взора не укрылись джентельменские поползновения в адрес сестренки. Да и не мог Наруто отказать себе в грешном желании свалиться как снег на голову в самый ответственный момент, испортив парочке всю малину. Плюс ко всему, где-то в кустах обретался «не просто Шейн», поэтому отложив эффектное появление на потом, Намикадзе дал отдых уставшим ногам.   
Судьба же, неровно дышащая к шерифу, и здесь не упустила возможности в очередной раз напомнить, что спешка необходима лишь при ловле блох или на пути в уборную. В общем, пока он решал каким именно образом вырвать Карин из тенет преступного мира, его опередили более шустрые товарищи.

Потомки первых людей, ибо как еще объяснять подобный идиотизм, если не полным отсутствием мозгов, ворвались в лагерь с криками, выстрелами и улюлюканьем. Вычленив для себя главаря, эдакого человека-гору, Намикадзе приготовился снять ублюдка, посмевшего поднять руку на Карин, да вовремя приметил скатывающегося по склону на заднице метиса. Хохотнув про себя индейскому ноу-хау в сфере быстрого передвижения по пересеченной местности, Намикадзе закинул назад на плечо изъятый у Какаши «спенсер». Еще с горячей перестрелки в Дедвуде шериф зауважал карабин подчиненного за скорострельность, 16 выстрелов в минуту, 52 калибр и надежность. Это тебе не инвалид от доброго полковника Бернсайда, лажающего также часто, как изобретенная им винтовка. Цокнув языком, Намикадзе широко улыбнулся. План «Перехват» почти оформился в голове шерифа. Уж в чем, а в импровизации Наруто не знал себе равных. Дальнейшее развивалось именно так, как он и хотел, за исключением следующего.   
*

Из Дзюго получился напарник хоть куда. А если забыть, чем малый зарабатывал себе на жизнь, то парень определенно нравился шерифу. Одному Намикадзе пришлось бы попотеть, вызволяя сестренку, а вдвоем с индейцем многие вещи становились много проще.   
Дождавшись, когда предводитель местного сброда скроется в вигваме, шериф ухнул два раза филином и один раз козодоем. Ну, это он так думал, а на самом деле в темноте просто трижды крякнула пьяная утка, оскорбив нежные чувства Дзюго. Неужели так сложно кричать как положено. Индеец вздохнул и на сей раз бесшумно скользнул к дальней границе лагеря, снимая часовых. В нескольких метрах от него зашевелился Суйгецу.   
Что до Намикадзе, Дзюго прищурился, тот уже оттирался у заветного вигвама.

Еще в войну Намикадзе возглавлял диверсионный отряд, и почти всегда удавалось проникнуть в стан противника незамеченным. Шериф давно усвоил простую истину, чем больше лагерь, тем больше царящий в нем хаос. А уж эти идиоты и в подметки не годились шустрым янки. 

Толстые шкуры почти гасили исходящие из вигвама звуки, но пасущийся рядом мальчишка мог все испортить. Шериф размытой тенью отразился в его расширенных зрачках и все. Подросток отправился видеть сладкие сны, а Наруто, вытащив из-за пазухи духовую трубку и вставив дротик, приступил ко второй части плана. 

На козла Намикадзе не обиделся, отложив выяснение отношений в долгий ящик.  
\- Где деньги? – деловито поинтересовался он, шаря по вигваму озабоченным взглядом. Карин фыркнула, подбоченилась, здорово напомнив Намикадзе тетку Мито.

\- Знаешь, дорогой братец, я как-то иначе представляла нашу встречу, – заявила она. - А где же объятия и поцелуи, символизирующие радость воссоединения. Где, черт побери, извинения? Ты заставил нас носиться за тобой стукнутыми ищейками по всей стране! Как ты вообще мог свалить и словом не обмолвится, где ты и что с тобой! – сорвалась она на крик, не пряча сладко-горьких слез. Брат оказался рядом и, схватив ее за плечи, прижал к себе. 

\- Ну, раз тебе так хочется, – коснулся губами встрепанной макушки. - Здравствуй, Карин!  
Она уткнулась носом в его грудь, жадно вдыхая спертый запах табака и пота, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы позорно не разрыдаться. Но Намикадзе не дал ей даже этого. Встряхнул куклой и вздернул вверх, отрывая от пола так, что она оказалась нос к носу с разозленным шерифом.

\- Теперь моя очередь!. – Он гаркнул ответное. - Какого черта ты якшаешься с подонками и зачем вы ограбили банк?

\- Не ори так. Я не хочу оглохнуть раньше времени. Надо было, вот и ограбили. – Карин наградила его выразительным взглядом, только вот взгляды выразительные и не очень на Намикадзе не действовали. 

\- Ар, - многообещающе зарычал шериф. - Мы обязательно поговорим о твоем поведении, сестренка.

\- Только после того, как обсудим твое, братец. – Как была язвой, так и осталась. – Поставь меня на место, – приказала Карин и, воссоединившись с землей, пнула ногой валяющееся тело. Красавчик ответил жалобным стоном. - Наруто, мы должны взять его с собой!

\- Это еще зачем! – Намикадзе уже отвернулся, заприметив сваленные в углу мешки, как он надеялся, с деньгами. 

\- Потом объясню. Да шевелись ты, - разозлилась Карин. - Давай его завернем во что-нибудь.

\- Если только в ковер, - хохотнул Намикадзе.

\- Хватит ржать, придурок, – приструнила его сестренка, дергая Сая за руку. – Тяжелый-то какой.- Наблюдавший за мучениями сестры Наруто распорядился: - Брось его. Ты берешь деньги, я твоего полудохлого ухажера. - Он легко закинул на плечо разбойника и бодро двинул к проделанной им прорехи. - Ты совсем не разбираешься в мужчинах, – все же не удержался от комментария.

\- Хватит того, что ты в них разбираешься, – в тон ему заметила Карин, хватая мешки. 

\- Твоя информация устарела, теперь я разбираюсь исключительно с преступным элементом, – заверил ее Намикадзе.

\- Наруто, заткнись и помоги мне. Они вообще неподъемные эти твои мешки.

Намикадзе покачал головой, мол, ну какая от тебя польза. Один сплошной вред, да и только. 

 

\- Потерпи, куколка, – попросил шериф и выхватил из ее рук несколько увесистых. – Уходим. И побыстрей.

-Наруто, - снова засопела за спиной Карин, - мы не можем уйти.

-Это еще почему? – у шерифа нервно задергался глаз, вот только капризов Карин ему не хватало. Драгоценное время просачивалось сквозь пальцы, ускользая вместе с шансом свалить по-быстрому без особых потерь. А тут из-под стола высунулась флегматичная морда кунхаунда. Теперь уже шериф зарычал по-настоящему. – Карин, я потом куплю тебе и собаку, и кошку, и хомячка. А сейчас двигаем.

Сестренка недовольно топнула ногой.

-Тогда сам тащи свои деньги. Я без него никуда не пойду.

Намикадзе покорно склонил голову, признавая, что упрямей него может быть только сестренка.

\- Шарик, Бобик, - позвал он пребывающего в прострации пса, но вредное животное даже не подумало сдвинуться с места. - Твою ж мать! 

Карин непонимающе таращилась на него, справедливо полагая, что братишка тронулся умом. Ситуацию спас подавший голос Ухей. Карин вздрогнула и резко обернулась. Черт, она совсем забыла об этом четвероногом недоразумении. 

– Да не этого, – отмахнулась сестренка. - Без жениха не уйду.

Намикадзе выдохнул, дернув плечом, поправляя сползающего предводителя. 

\- Если ты о белобрысом неудачнике. То надеюсь, что он двигает отсюда на предельной скорости с Дзюго, поэтому подбери сопли, юбки и вперед. – И, разумеется, получил пинок под зад. Кто б сомневался. Карин никогда не изменится.

 

2.4 Уважаемый, был ли это просто картинный жест, или вы навели на меня оружие с целью нанести смертельные увечья?  
(с) Джанго Освобожденный

и снова окрестности г. Бейли, штат Техас, 1869 г

Идея поджечь лагерь принадлежала Суйгецу, жаждущего вина и зрелищ, точнее, крови и мести. За проявленную находчивость Малышу перепал дополнительный глоток бурбона из персональной фляжки Наруто, а чуть позже и самый настоящий поцелуй. Сразу после того как Хозуки торжественно вручил клетку с мрачным хорьком его законной хозяйке. 

По такому случаю Итачи выделили кусок вяленого мяса, Красавчику Саю порцию пинков, а всем остальным пару минут вожделенного отдыха. Ибо близилось утро, а человеку свойственно по ночам спать, а не нестись сломя голову по великой равнине, ожидая выстрелов в спину.   
Огонь и царящая неразбериха в стане горе-разбойников подарила им драгоценную фору, но дорога до Бейли не близкая, а Така потихоньку сдавала. Повторный марш бросок давался нелегко.   
Шериф знал одно, вне защиты городских стен, переживших не одно нападение команчей, спать не стоит. Хотя организм сурово напоминал о том, что пусть он герой и парень хоть куда, но все человек, которому время от времени требуется отдых. Первый привал сделали уже под самое утро, дав передышку лошадям.  
Дзюго держался молодцом, несмотря на простреленную ногу. Хозуки подозрительно пошатывался, близкое знакомство с кулаком Человека-Горы все еще давало о себе знать. А Карин с покрасневшим и хлюпающим носом попыталась сварить походный кофе.  
Красавчик к тому времени уже очухался и злобно зыркал на похитителей. Вытащив кляп, Намикадзе горько пожалел об этом. Невозмутимо выслушав то, кем была его мать и в каких отношениях состояла со всеми тварями земными, шериф повел плечами, словно разминался перед ударом, а потом, Карин аж вздрогнула, двинул в зубы засранцу, заставив того сплюнуть кровью, после чего сунул тому в рот свою раскуренную трубку. Сай, шамкнув окровавленным ртом, выдохнул и посмотрел на шерифа с большим интересом.

\- Итак, ковбой, - она навострила уши, слишком уж непривычным казался братишка. Словно Наруто ушел, оставив вместо себя на время незнакомца. - Или ты рассказываешь, какого черта напал на эту милую леди и ее друзей, или я прострелю тебе башку. Выбор за тобой. Но учти, я ограничен во времени и крайне не сдержан.

\- Я уже заметил, - пыхнув трубкой, хрипло отозвался Сай. - Но у меня встречное предложение. Спроси мисс Узумаки, на кого она работает и тогда, возможно, я говорю, возможно, постараюсь вспомнить имя своего нанимателя. 

Намикадзе криво улыбнулся и присел на корточки рядом с пленником, заглядывая в глаза. Что он там увидел, так и осталось для Карин тайной. Некоторое время шериф молчал, а потом достал из кобуры "миротворца", уперев дуло в покрывшийся испариной лоб.

\- Предложение, - он сделал эффектную паузу, - отклоняется. За твою голову назначена награда. Меньше, конечно, чем за малыша Ринго или красотку Белль Старр , но на лошадь и новый кольт мне точно хватит.

\- Давай, - Сай не отводил черных сосредоточенных глаз, - стреляй. Но как бы тебе не пожалеть о своей несдержанности. Если ты меня сейчас убьешь, ходить в шерифах останется недолго. Поэтому будь столь любезен, возьми из моего заднего кармана письмо и напряги свои две извилины.

Наруто кивнул Суйгецу, и тот без вопросов вздернул пленника на ноги, обшаривая карманы.

\- Нежнее, пожалуйста, - насмешливо попросил Красавчик, склонив голову набок и явно наслаждаясь представлением.   
На свет извлекли помятый желтый конверт. Шериф, бросив на Сая предостерегающий взгляд, неспешно достал сложенную вчетверо бумагу.  
По мере прочтения лицо Намикадзе становилось все мрачнее и мрачнее. Наконец, хмыкнув, он засунул письмо в нагрудный карман и убрал пистолет назад. 

\- Что же, господин Шимура, - Намикадзе чуть склонил голову, - чем я могу помочь?

Сай победно улыбнулся и протянул связанные руки. 

 

2.5. — Ты окружён трупаками — это плохие новости…  
— А есть и хорошие?  
— Нет.  
(с) Ходячие мертвецы

Заброшенный сарай где-то на границе штата Миссисипи, 1861 г

 

Саске очнулся в крепко воняющем сарае, где раньше жили то ли овцы, то ли козы, то ли и те, и другие вместе взятые. Кружилась голова, а вместе с ней пол, стены и потолок. Собрав себя в слабое подобие «человека разумного», он осмотрелся, стараясь не делать резких движений. Для полного счастья не хватало только еще облевать себя.

Куцый свет скрадывал масштабы помещения, но одно Учиха понял сразу - он здесь один. Конечно, Саске не ждал кофе и тосты в постель, но пробуждение в загоне для скота явно не входило в число его приоритетов и как временная потеря памяти здорово омрачало утро. Вспомнить, как он здесь оказался, Учиха не смог ни с первой, ни со второй, ни даже с третьей попытки, зато заработал себе ноющую боль в висках. Тело отказывалось подчиняться, ломило и болело, словно он крепко выпил накануне.

Оцарапав ладонь о серую амбарную доску, Саске поднялся и, опасно покачиваясь, все же вернулся в строй прямоходящих.   
Итак, что он имел. Не сарай, а мечта скотовода. Высокие потолки, второй этаж, куда вела добротная лестница, просторные загоны и сложенное в углу сено, пахнущее летним разнотравьем.   
Все это просто замечательно, но никак не объясняло двух вещей: какого черта он здесь делает и почему ничего не помнит. 

В чем Саске был точно уверен, так в том, что уехал из Порт-Койена. На заполненном перроне осталась взволнованная, закутавшаяся в белоснежную шаль Кушина, опирающаяся на плечо сумрачного Нагато, настроенного против этой их поездки, и, конечно, встрепанный Наруто, прячущий за шейным платком красноречивые отметины. Губы Саске самовольно расползлись в глупой улыбке. 

Намикадзе больно ткнул его кулаком в плечо, велев не растлевать красавиц Харвент-Холла, а приберечь хотя бы одну к его приезду, а затем, подозрительно шмыгнув носом, сжал его в медвежьих объятиях, мазнув губами куда-то за ухо. Хорошо, что никто не заметил. Объяснять приемным родителям всю глубину отношений с их собственным сыном Саске пока опасался. Впрочем, крестного занимали другие дела. Минато прижался долгим ласкающим поцелуем к губам жены. Наруто получил отцовский подзатыльник и указания беречь мать, после чего они с крестным сели в вагон. Саске нахмурился, на этом воспоминания обрывались.

Закрыв глаза, Учиха глубоко вдохнул спертый воздух и констатировал печальный, но факт. Между сегодня и позавчера лежит пропасть. Где-то там он потерял Минато, а также, проверив карманы, свои деньги, документы и пистолет. Отлепившись от гостеприимной стены, Саске направился к расплывающейся двери сарая, по пути реквизировав забытую рачительным хозяином лопату. Конечно, сельхоз инструмент не шел ни в какое сравнение с пистолетом. В крайнем случае, лопатой можно ударить по голове, и это всяко лучше, чем ничего.

Дверь открылась, как и полагается, со зловещим скрипом, выпуская Саске в большой мир. Здесь его встретила покосившаяся изгородь, за которой раскинулось нераспаханное поле, низкое серое небо грозящее дождем, разложенный посреди двора костер и две мирно прогуливающиеся лошади. Ничего зловещего.

\- Смотрю, ты уже очухался, – поприветствовал его незнакомый голос справа. Саске резко обернулся, перехватив поудобнее черенок. В паре метров от него с ведрами в руках стоял белобрысый янки, почему-то босой и подозрительно улыбчивый.   
– Ну, так как насчет кофе или предпочитаешь холодный душ? – он выразительно качнул ведрами, выплеснув немного воды. Едкий взгляд раздражал, и Саске не менее выразительно уставился в ответ, сканируя незнакомца на предмет неприятностей. 

\- Немец, - решил Учиха, рассматривая светлокожего, белобрысого, фиалкоглазого чужака. Привычно оценивая потенциального противника, Саске пришел к нескольким выводам сразу. Быстрый, сильный и выносливый. Завалить не трудно, сложнее удержать. Вывернется из рук и пырнет ножиком в брюхо, после чего поскачет себе босоногий дальше, улыбаясь шире прежнего. И еще, Учиху терзало смутное чувство, будто он все это уже проходил. Но девственно чистая память по-прежнему отказывалась помогать. 

– Я угрожал тебе раньше? – облокотившись на лопату, поинтересовался он.

\- Видать, приложило тебя крепко, раз ты меня не помнишь. – Янки, хохотнув, прошел мимо потерявшего память и деньги Саске к лошадям, пристроил емкости с водой и затем, оглянувшись на собеседника, заметил: – Ну, ничего, сейчас мы это поправим. Джонни , ты собираешься так до обеда простоять? – и, кивнув на лопату, раздражающе хохотнул. – Иди сюда. Жрать будем. Яичница походная по фамильному рецепту Хозуки. Спорю, ты никогда такого не пробовал.

Учиха покачал головой, но лопату не бросил, присоединяясь к янки у тлеющего костра.   
Ему оперативно вручили в руки щербатую тарелку с жареными яйцами, подгоревшими ошметками, судя по консистенции, бывшими когда-то свиным беконом, и ломоть черствого хлеба. Затем, помявшись, янки достал из мешка банку, заполненную мутноватым раствором, и извлек из ее недр соленый огурец. Красноречиво вздохнул, переломил пополам и меньшую часть отдал Саске. Только гудящая голова удержала его от ехидного комментария.   
Завтракали не спеша. Яичница отвечала главным требованиям походной жизни - утоляла голод и была съедобна. А с кофе, прояснившим мозги, утро становилось много приветливей, чем полчаса назад.

\- Не завтрак у Тиффани, конечно, но простого спасибо я бы не отказался,– так и не дождавшись благодарности, янки приподнял кружку с кофе и подмигнул Учихе. – Твое здоровье.

\- Предлагаю начать рассказывать. – Саске вылил остатки остывшего и потому напоминающего горькие помои кофе в костер. 

Янки поднялся и отвесил шутовской поклон. 

– Меня зовут Хозуки Суйгецу. Но это ты и так знаешь. Тебя - Учиха Саске, - Учиха выразительно поднял брови. - И ты здорово надрал мне задницу, когда люди Орочимару взяли Лучшего друга Чарльстона . Не припоминаешь?

Саске отрицательно мотнул головой. 

\- Что это за место?

\- Нравится?! Добро пожаловать на лучший постоялый двор штата. Я зову его «Веселая ферма». Просторные комнаты, много свежего воздуха, удобства в огороде. – Хозуки почесал нос, а затем резко стал серьезным. - А фиг его знает, чье это добро. Не скажу, что у меня был выбор. Ты в отключке, на хвосте шестерки Орочимару. Как говорят у нас в Филадельфии - не до жиру, быть бы живу.– И добавил совсем тихо: - Мне жаль твоего крестного. Может, и хорошо, что ты ничего не помнишь. 

Учиха напрягся. 

-Что с Минато? - и сам не узнал свой каркающий голос. Суйгецу снова подтянул вещевой мешок и вновь извлек на свет банку. Подцепил ногтем крышку, открывая, а затем протянул Саске.

-Тебе лучше выпить. Это домашний самогон. По семейному рецепту Хозуки.   
\- Я не просил выпить, - отрезал Учиха. Чужая учтивость выводила из себя. Янки пожал плечами и выдавил скупое: 

\- Убит. И пока ты не впал в буйство, замечу - я здесь не причем. Я на твоей стороне.

Саске закрыл глаза на мгновение, а затем протянул руку, забирая у Суйгецу банку. Фирменное пойло слегка отдавало древесиной и влилось как вода.   
Но легче не стало.   
Под внимательным взглядом янки он поднялся с земли, отошел на пару шагов и его с чистой совестью вырвало. А затем еще раз и еще, пока ртом не пошла желчь.   
*

Провести последнюю ночь на земле в тишине и покое, предавшись философским размышлениям о тщете всего сущего и своей горькой судьбе, Учихе не удалось. Мироздание продолжало измываться над ним, посылая в течение дня бесконечных посетителей в чертов участок. Видимо, к местному шерифу шли с любой бедой... и едой. Особенно усердствовали дамы, начиная с юных созданий в кружевах и заканчивая почтенными матронами. К вечеру Саске уже начал подумывать о чтении душеспасительной литературы, оставленной преподобным. 

Баюкая ноющее плечо, Учиха сидел на нарах и, свесив ноги, развлекался интеллектуальной беседой с залетным шерифом из Бакстер-Спрингс. Точнее, это он развлекался, а Саске его игнорировал, не забывая время от времени презрительно фыркать. 

\- Надо было пристрелить тебя, - в который раз озвучил свои тайные желания Шикамару, взвешивая на руке охотничий нож. Перехватив короткую рукоять так, чтобы было сподручней, он метнул его в небритую рожу угонщика скота, хмуро взирающего на шерифа с розыскного листа. Лезвие вошло аккурат между глаз.   
\- Знаешь, Учиха, - продолжил Шикамару, - на виселице человек умирает вовсе не от удушья, как полагают наивные обыватели, а от сдавливания сонных артерий, подающих в мозг кровь. - Нара подошел к стене и выдернул нож из листа. Не торопясь вернулся к исходной позиции у пустующего стола, прицелился, зажмурив один глаз, и снова метнул, на этот раз попав в лоб.   
\- Человек теряет сознание, и смерть наступает спустя несколько мгновений, вызывая необратимые повреждения коры головного мозга. - Нара на мгновение замолчал, а затем продолжил все тем же монотонным голосом, словно читал доклад. - Но это если вешать по старинке. Ты же упадешь с высоты трех метров в люк, так что смерть наступит мгновенно от разрыва шейных позвонков и спинного мозга. Но тут есть один нюанс, - еще один заход и снова бросок. На этот раз пострадала щека.  
\- Во избежание отделения головы от тела, а такое порой случается, необходимо рассчитать длину веревки в зависимости от веса осужденного. Чтобы подобного не произошло, умники в матушке Англии подумали и составили таблицу падений . Так что в твоем случае...

\- Если так неймется, можешь открыть камеру и выстрелить ему в голову, - флегматично посоветовали из угла. – А я сделаю вид, что ты всадил в него пулю при попытке к бегству. - Какаши чуть приподнял шляпу и, сцепившись взглядами с залетным шерифом, продолжил. - Или можешь перестать быть тупым говнюком и сходить за виски. Так что либо заткнись, либо вали из моего участка.– Шикамару выдернул нож из плеча несчастного скотокрада и молча подошел к сидящему за столом и.о. шерифа. 

\- Узумаки умом тронулся, раз оставил тебя за главного, - выплюнул он в лицо Хатаке. 

-Ага, - флегматично отозвался Какаши и, сложив руки на груди, откинулся в кресле, чуть раскачиваясь. Нара презрительно фыркнул и, не дождавшись ничего членораздельного от Хатаке, вышел из участка, громко хлопнув дверью. 

\- Вот и славно, - пробормотал Какаши себе под нос и улыбнулся. 

На некоторое время в участке повисла благодатная тишина, прерываемая лишь дыханием двух человек. 

\- Эй, мужик, - Хатаке сморщился от такого обращения. - Как зовут вашего шерифа?

\- Я рад, что ты снова с нами разговариваешь. Наруто Узумаки его зовут, - и добавил ехидно, - мужик. Что-то ты побледнел, приятель. Может, тебе воды?

Саске отрицательно покачал головой. Умирать ему резко расхотелось.

 

 

2.6 — Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что у мира есть проблемы.  
— Но надо быть кучей дебилов, чтобы думать, что вы с ними справитесь.

(с) Хранители

Дом номер семь по Рабочему переулку, г. Бейли, штат Техас, 1869 г

Печально известный дом номер семь по Рабочему переулку встретил незваных гостей сквозняками, текущей крышей и наглой крысой, возлежащей королевной в чашечке женского бюстгальтера. 

\- ИИИИ, - с порога заверещала сестренка. - Так и знала, что это ты сперла! - Бухнув клетку с Итачи на пол, Карин отомкнула дверцу, выпуская бойцовского хорька на охоту. - Фас, мой хороший!

Итачи встал на задние лапки и умильно повел мордочкой. Мокрая пуговка носа сморщилась, принюхиваясь, незамедлительно обнаружив врага. Выгнувшись дугой, охотник бросился вперед. Осквернительница нижнего белья, тоже не будь дурой, оперативно покинула уютное гнездышко и предсказуемо дала деру до ближайшей дырки, которых здесь, хвала Иноичи и непогоде, имелось в достатке. Можно сказать, многочисленные дыры были неотъемлемой частью местного декора. 

Увы, протиснуться столь упитанной особе в скромную щель с первой попытки не удалось, а второй могло и не случится, учитывая несущегося за ней хорька, поэтому крыса, подпрыгнув безумным кенгуру, профессионально вскочила на подоконник и мрачно выбросилась в холодную, полных опасностей ночь, оставив Итачи с носом. 

Намикадзе подобрал с пола бюстгальтер и, оценив объем, ехидно заметил.

\- Смотрю, ты подросла в некоторых местах.

Карин фыркнула и промаршировала до любимого братца, возвращая похищенное. 

\- Спасибо. - И исключительно по причине собственной злокозненности наступила ему на ногу, впечатывая высокий каблук как можно глубже.

\- Ай, больно же, злючка. – Руки чесались отшлепать вредную девчонку. Но, увы, он здорово опоздал с воспитанием молодого поколения. – Чем ублюдок вообще думал, когда брал тебя в банду?!

\- Не в банду, а в команду, - поправил Суйгецу, незаметно просачиваясь внутрь комнаты через балконную дверь. – В городе неспокойно, – доложил он, стаскивая шейный платок с носа. - Говорят, сюда явился залетный шериф и арестовал какого-то парня. 

Намикадзе озадаченно почухал грязные вихры. Залетный шериф мог быть только один - Нара Шикамару, а вот преступник. 

\- Кого хоть взяли? 

\- А я почем знаю. Хочешь узнать больше, сходи в участок да посмотри, - недовольно отозвался Малыш. - Ах да, мы ж тут инкогнито. - Хозуки стянул плащ и, бросив его на подоконник, машинально нашел взглядом Карин. Приподняв брови при виде мисс Узумаки, стоящей посреди комнаты с бюстгальтером в руках, резонно поинтересовался: - Чем вы вообще заняты?

\- Ловим крыс, спасаем исподнее. Разве не видно, - как ни в чем не бывало, пояснил Намикадзе. Не приметив за спиной Малыша еще одного члена команды, шериф нахмурился. - Где наш тайный агент?

\- Протирает командирские штаны в салуне. Выполняет свою секретную миссию, я полагаю. Красавчик, что с него взять! Эй, не надо на меня так смотреть. Я не вызвался быть его нянькой. Развязал козла, сам и расхлебывай. – Суйгецу недовольно покачал головой, выражая полное несогласие с решениями Наруто как временного предводителя.

\- Он федеральный маршал под прикрытием.

\- И тот еще урод, если тебе интересно мое мнение. Ему нельзя верить.

\- Я обязан ему подчиняться. Есть такое слово «субординация», - хмуро пояснил Намикадзе.

 

\- Ага, а еще есть такая вещь как здравый смысл, - включилась в беседу Карин. - Поэтому мы прячемся в разрушенном доме Яманако, вместо того, что искать Саске. Тебе не кажется, что это верх идиотизма, Наруто?

\- Верх идиотизма - это то, что Ублюдок позволил вести тебе преступный образ жизни. Ежедневно рискуя своей головой, – отрезал Намикадзе.

\- А я все ждала, когда же ты начнешь свои нравоучения! Знаешь, Наруто, честное слово, меня тошнит от тебя. Поправь, если я не права. Кто сбежал из дома на войну, разбив сердце матери. И все потому, что кому-то очень сильно хотелось перестрелять всех янки. А потом гнить в этом сраном городишке, вместо того, чтобы вернутся.

\- Некуда было возвращаться, Карин!

Сестренка фыркнула.

\- Никто не отбирал твою землю. Ты сам от нее отказался. Также как от своего имени.

\- Карин, - слабая попытка Малыша погасить конфликт просто канула в Лету. Его проигнорировали.

 

\- Сестренка, ты не понимаешь, - шериф закатил глаза, предупреждающе выставив руки. - Все не так просто!

\- Ничего подобного! Это ты вечно все усложняешь.

\- Все равно. Саске не должен был втягивать тебя во все это.

\- Он и не втягивал. Сама решила. Наруто, я больше не та маленькая девочка, которую надо защищать. Я через войну прошла. Я похоронила твою мать, спасла наш дом! Черт возьми, я аттестованный химик! С наградами, между прочим! И Така, пусть и собрана была Саске только для того, чтобы найти одного придурка, возомнившего себя мстителем, принесла немало пользы нашей стране, выслеживая опасных преступников, потому что нам нужны были эти чертовы деньги, чтобы искать тебя…

Карин уже кричала, заходясь в праведном гневе, а Наруто медленно отступал от идущей на него фурии, размахивающей лифчиком как боевым топором. Намикадзе не ожидал того, что его резко отодвинут в сторону и между ним и сестрой встанет Малыш. 

\- Морковка, - успокаивающе начнет миротворец, но, получив носком ботинка в голень, быстро перейдет от дипломатии к действиям насильственного характера. Обхватив Карин за талию, он легко вздернет ее вверх, прижимая к себе, и заткнет поцелуем. Она только охнет, а потом затихнет, обнимая находчивого дипломата за шею. 

Намикадзе хмыкнул. Одна часть его жаждала поблагодарить Хозуки за столь своевременное вмешательство, другая поколотить за подобную вольность в отношении сестры. Кто не дремал, так это боевой хорек. Верно оценив всю глубину опасности для хозяйки, Итачи подскочил к самозабвенно целующейся парочке и вцепился Хозуки в зад.

Заслуженный химик с наградами был срочно освобожден из объятий и сполз на пол, прижав к покрасневшим губам ладошку. А Малыш уже остервенело дергал на хвост вцепившегося мертвой хваткой хорька. Помощи от пребывающей в прострации Карин не поступало, поэтому Намикадзе, засучив рукава, бросился вызволять Малыша. Но упрямое животное демонстрировало фамильный сучизм Учих и разжимать челюсти отказывалось.   
Ветхая дверь грохнула еще раз. Пахнуло дождем и лошадьми. На пороге замер невозмутимый Дзюго в сопровождении стриженного под горшок преподобного.

\- Шериф, - укоризненно изрек священник, наблюдая сцену спасения, - негоже это служителю закона держаться за задницу другого мужчины! 

Ответом ему стал истерический хохот наконец пришедшей в себя Карин. Плюнув на Хозуки и хорька, Намикадзе деловито пожал руку проповеднику. 

\- Доброе утро, отец Гай. Мне нужна ваша помощь!

\- Чем могу помочь, сын мой?

Шериф Бейли усмехнулся и, махнув в сторону разрушенной гостиной, пояснил:

\- Проходите, и расскажу, как сумею. 

 

*  
План был прост и гениален, как все, что выдумывал Наруто. Правда, после новостей преподобного, шерифу стоило больших усилий, чтобы не сорваться с места, бросив в продуваемом ветрами доме Таку, отца Гая и загулявшего федерального маршала, охмурявшего Ино или собирающего компромат на ее папашу. Учитывая двуличность Красавчика, Наруто не стал бы сбрасывать со счетов эту версию.  
Поэтому, выпив за успешное завершение дела, шериф и его сообщники приступили к рекогносцировке. Им потребовалось:   
1\. дымовые шашки - три штуки;  
2\. свежие лошади - четыре штуки;  
3\. идиот-самоубйица - одна штука;  
После чего отец Гай отправился на главпочтамт, откуда послал три телеграммы. Первую на имя Шимура Данзо, вторую Акасуна но Сасори и третью собственной матери, ибо у той было день рождение.  
Дзюго, нацепив личину "просто Шейна", сопровождал Карин и ее список реагентов к местному доктору Куин , по мере необходимости оберегая ту от неприятностей. А Наруто и Суйгецу, проверив оружие, которого как всегда не хватало, сели мастерить секретное оружие, попутно решая, что предпринять в отношении темной лошадки по имени Красавчик, если тот решит вмешаться в происходящее.   
Федеральный маршал не спешил возвращаться, подставляя под удар все их мероприятие. Но Наруто не был бы Наруто, если бы и на такой случай у него не имелся запасной план. Свернутый в четверть, он лежал в нагрудном кармане шерифа, и Намикадзе нет-нет, а поглаживал себя по груди, игнорируя недоуменные взгляды Малыша.  
Они пришли на лобное место еще затемно. Привязав лошадей за заброшенным сараем. Оставалось только дождаться подходящего момента. 

 

2.7 — У отрубания голов очень интересная история. В средние века это считалось почетной казнью, которой достойны лишь дворяне и рыцари.  
— Счастливчики.

(с) Мыслить как преступник

 

городская тюрьма г. Бейли, шт. Техас, 1869 г.

 

Хатаке, пошатываясь, добрел до темной кладовки. При строительстве первых зданий в городе, бывший тогда шерифом Бейли Ибики Морино вместе со своим легендарным заместителем Ширануи Генмой, спалившим почти полгорода в первой индейской войне, предусмотрели секретный выход из участка на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.   
Подземный ход начинался из дальней комнаты, которую нынче использовали под архив, и раньше выходил на поверхность за заброшенным складом, в паре метров от возведенной несколько лет назад мэром виселицы.  
Тайный ход Какаши обнаружил совершенно случайно в первый год своей службы и с тех пор помалкивал, ибо во многом знании много печали.  
Вот и сейчас, взирая на прикорнувшего спасительным забытьем Учиху, и.о. шерифа сомневался в правильности своего решения, но с другой стороны, сам Наруто велел ему никого не вешать в его отсутствие. И он точно не обрадуется, если Какаши позволит вздернуть на виселице его сводного брата.  
Духовному единению и.о. шерифа и легендарного преступника здорово поспособствовала бутылка последнего из запасов бережливого заместителя виски и история, рассказанная Учихой за этой самой бутылкой.   
В начале неохотно, затем слово за слово, и Хатаке узнал о Доме - на- Холме, убийстве Минато Намикадзе, временной контузии, лишившей Саске памяти, и долгой дороге в "Тридацать птиц" сквозь разоряемую войной страну вместе с Суйгецу. Поместье встретило Учиху могилой Кушины, не пережившей смерть мужа, воспитанника и сгинувшего на войне сына, поседевшим от горя Нагато и боевой малышкой Карин, взявшей в свои маленькие ручки управление рухнувшей империи.  
Саске неохотно говорил о том, как поднимал поместье, оберегая и сражаясь с залетными отрядами то северян, то конфедератов. Как уходили с плантаций рабы и каково это было, когда нечем кормить своих людей.   
О лютой зиме, о Неджи, Гааре и еще многих южанах. О друзьях и врагах, о тех, кто выжил и кто погиб. И о том, как стал охотником за головами и искал Намикадзе, продолжая верить, что тот жив. Отыскивая зацепку за зацепкой, меняя города, имена, дома. Пока судьба не привела его в Бейли.

\- Пусть возвращается домой, - вырвал Учиха у него обещание. – Обязательно скажи, что Минато убил некто по имени Орочимару. И да, не забудь передать ему, что он говнюк и урод. 

Какаши пообещал, умолчав лишь об одном – кто занимал должность мэра в Бейли последние два года. Парень достаточно натерпелся, и месть явно стоило отложить.

Ключ дважды мазнул мимо, царапая личину замка. Одинокая лампочка под потолком мигнула, тускло освещая добротные стеллажи, заваленные бумагами, коробками, тряпьем и железом неизвестного Какаши назначения. Сняв с крючка старый керосиновый фонарь, Хатаке извлек из четко организованного им самим беспорядка банку с маслом. Похлопав по карманам в поисках спичек и найдя искомое, он еще немного покопался, заливая масло и поджигая фитиль. Оставалось дело за малым - открыть секретный лаз.  
Вход в подземную кишку начинался, как и положено тайному ходу, в самом дальнем углу чулана. Рычаг торчал в стене и непосвященному казался старой скобой. Просунув руку за стеллаж, Какаши нащупал железку и резко дернул вниз. Деревянная панель со скрипом отъехала, открыв темный лаз, пахнущий плесенью и гнилью. Оставив фонарь на входе, Какаши вернулся назад в комнату и, сняв с шеи веревку с ключами, отомкнул дверь камеры. Вошел, тронул за плечо Саске и, приложив палец к губам, приказал в расширившиеся глаза парня:

\- Ударь меня по голове бутылкой. А после возьми мой карабин и уходи подземным ходом. - Хатаке махнул в сторону архива. – Я бы посоветовал валить из города, но ты вряд ли меня послушаешь. – Учиха криво усмехнулся. - Наруто отправился за твоими ребятами, если это, конечно, они были, на восток четыре дня назад. 

\- Хатаке, - начал Саске.

-Не стоит, - оборвал его Какаши. – За подобное не благодарят.

\- Это точно, - ехидно согласились за его спиной. 

Только один человек на памяти Хатаке мог застать его врасплох, подобравшись почти незаметно. Он резко обернулся и лицезрел ухмыляющегося Шикамару. Шериф Бакстер-Спингс двинул прикладом Какаши в лицо. А затем еще раз и еще. 

\- Как видишь, Учиха, побег отменяется. Возражения есть?

Припечатав мстителя в погонах презрительным взглядом, Учиха опустился на колени, нащупывая слабый пульс Какаши. Возражений у него не было.

 

2.8 — Где вас носило, ребята?  
— Вкратце, я побывал в Чистилище. Сэм сбил собаку

(с) Сверхестественное

лобное место, г. Бейли, штат Техас, 1869 г

Утро выдалось замечательным. Теплое и солнечное, как на картинках в детских сказках. Когда поют птицы, с улицы тянет свежеиспеченным хлебом, а ветер ласково играет белоснежными шторами распахнутого окна. Но, увы, история Учихи Саске, легендарного Хэби, охотника за головами, славного малого и чуть-чуть преступника, заканчивалась вовсе не обретением принцессы, в его случае принца, и полкоролевства в придачу. А самой, что ни на есть, настоящей виселицей, которая на десять душ разом. 

Ровно в девять Шикамару отпирает дверь камеры и, больно двинув прикладом в живот, вынуждает Саске пасть на колени. Учиха отвечает красноречивым взглядом, продолжая свой молчаливый протест. Нара усмехается, даже сейчас этот "джонни" умудряется доводить его до тихого бешенства. А Саске, качнув головой, сплевывает в опасной близи от мысков добротных командирских сапог. 

\- Проверь. - Отрывисто приказывает Нара, и Конохомару, беспомощно оглянувшись на непривычно серьезного Какаши, послушно дергает за веревки, обвившие запястья заключенного. Потревоженное плечо мгновенно отзывается тупой болью, но Учиха лишь хмурится и отворачивается, запрещая себе шипеть или хоть как-то реагировать. Цепляется взглядом за Хатаке. И серые глаза держат Саске, не отпускают, пока Учихе на мгновение не становится легче. И.о. шерифа кивает, и в этом незаметном движении все. А Саске жалеет, жалеет о том, что судьба не свела их раньше. Он уверен, из Какаши получился бы идеальный друг. 

Его выводят как опасного преступника в сопровождении почетного эскорта из десяти безликих лиц. От яркого света слепнут глаза, и Саске щурится, склоняя голову. Он почти ничего не видит, кроме поднятой его конвоирами желто-серой пыли, но может оно и к лучшему.   
Несколько метров до красавицы виселицы кажутся почти бесконечностью. Учиха словно плывет сквозь густой кисель. Над головой встревоженный клекот воронья и тишина. Неужели никто не пришел поглазеть на его казнь. Саске заставляет себя смотреть по сторонам. 

Людей много. Размытыми пятнами расплываются, распадаются на множество силуэтов, взяв лобное место в молчаливый полукруг.   
Почему они все молчат?   
Он ждет хриплых криков, бессмысленных обвинений, возможно, летящий в голову камень, но только не безмолвных взглядов. Это настораживает, и Учихе на долю секунды начинает казаться - это все сон, ночной кошмар, иллюзия. Не бывает такого, чтобы преступника провожали как павшего конунга почтительным молчанием.   
Лестница наверх скрипит под его ногами, и подъем дается нелегко. Голова кружится и его слегка ведет. Может, поэтому он считает скользкие ступеньки. Их ровно тридцать, и это тоже знак. Кажется, в ожидании смерти Саске становится немного мистиком.   
Его, как памятник правосудию, ставят ровно посредине под перекладиной, прямо на крышку люка. Саске знает, когда зачитают приговор, безликие из его охраны дернут за рычаг сбоку, деревянные створки под его ногами разойдутся и болтаться ему как болтаются в мясной лавке подвешенные тушки свинины.

На шею накидывают толстую петлю, затягивают, так, слегка. Жесткая пенька царапает шею и пахнет почему-то гнилыми яблоками. 

Учиха не сразу понимает, откуда он помнит возникшего словно из ниоткуда франта в длинном кожаном пальто с лисьим мехом на воротнике. В нос бьет мускусный запах его туалетной воды. Он оказывается как-то слишком близко от него, и на время Саске видит только лицо, до сих пор преследующего его в кошмарах.  
Мертвенно белая кожа напудренного в морге покойника. Раскосые янтарные глаза матери азиатки и большой лягушачий рот.   
Сердце больно стукается о ребра и Учиха, позабыв о петле, рвется вперед, только б успеть вцепится зубами в чужое горло, разорвать и нахлебаться крови. Но веревка держит крепко, впиваясь в шею, и его, как норовистую лошадь, дергают назад. Он хрипит, задыхается больше от ярости, чем от нехватки воздуха. А в воспаленном мозгу наконец-то складывается пазл. Кажется, люди правду говорят. Перед смертью действительно все становится кристально чистым.

Франт отшатывается, строго грозит пальцем, как добрый дядюшка любимому племяннику. 

\- Ну, здравствуй, дорогуша, - приближаться не спешит, держит безопасную дистанцию. Лягушачий рот изгибается в очаровательной улыбке. - Во второй раз ты от меня не сбежишь, Саске. 

Затем, взмахнув руками, встает перед ним так, что арестанту остается лишь яростно сверлить взглядом чужую спину да спускающуюся почти до пояса черную змею косы.

 

\- Добрые жители Бейли, - хорошо поставленным баритоном вещает он. - Сегодня особенный день. День, когда мы докажем вновь, что не позволим ходить по нашей земле таким ублюдкам, как этот преступник, которого вы видите за моей спиной. Бейли выстоял, когда индейцы хотели отнять наши дома. Мы защищали нашу собственность, когда сюда явились мексиканцы. И мы отстояли свои права в Гражданскую. Бейли - великий город, который всегда выживал, потому что мы, его жители, никогда не сдавались, продолжая бороться за то, что считали правильным. На добро мы отвечали добром, а на зло пулей в лоб. И сегодня, сегодня мы снова докажем, что никто не может явиться в наш город и забрать наши деньги.

Саске фыркнул. Мало того, что его собираются повесить за убийство, которого он не совершал, так еще и ограбление шьют. 

\- Подожди, - прошипел за спиной Учихи один из его безликих конвоиров, - я что-то не понял. Парня вешают за убийство в Бакстер- Спрингс, так ? При чем тут наши деньги?!

\- Бони, ты б пил поменьше, тогда бы ясности в мозгах прибавилось. И не дыши на меня. Воняет. - Второй голосок был чуть тоньше и противней.

\- Хэби - знаменитый скотокрад. За это дело и вздернут, - прошипел третий. 

Если б не обстоятельства, Саске непременно рассмеялся. Сколько их там за его спиной собралось.

\- Опять ты гонишь, Беркс, - оборвал его обладатель алкогольной зависимости и первого голоса. - Говорю вам, за убийство.

\- Вы можете помолчать?! - недовольно пробурчало новое действующее лицо. - Я хочу послушать мэра, а не вашу пустую болтовню. 

-Закройся, - одновременно посоветовали ему сразу трое. - Эй, парень, - его тронули за плечо. - За что тебя вешают?

Учиха прикрыл глаза и не удержался.

\- Гусей ебал, за то и страдаю.

\- Ну и как хочешь, - грустно отозвались из-за спины. - Черт, Бони, ты посмотри, кто идет? Неужели наш шериф вернулся.

Саске дернулся, ища в толпе знакомое лицо. Но как назло мэр загораживал весь обзор. Не сдержавшись, Учиха чуть натянул веревку, качнувшись, и со всей силы отвесил пинок в худосочный зад Орочимару.  
\- Он загораживал мне вид, - хрипло пояснил он прыснувшим со смеха за его спиной балбесам.   
Мэр как-то по-девичьи охнул и, потирая ушибленное, недовольно повернулся, замахиваясь на Учиху. Но плевать, потому что Саске наконец увидел.

Безликие темные пятна рассасывались, превращаясь в обыкновенных немного помятых людей, уступая дорогу высокой детине с нечесаной львиной шевелюрой в старом потрепанном пальто. 

Закинув на плечо карабин, шериф криво усмехнулся и, потерев большим пальцем приметные шрамы на левой щеке, заметил.

\- Это мой город. И ни одна тварь, будь то мэр или сам Господь Бог, не тронет моего брата.

 

2.9 - Почему вы все время приходите в мой город, устраиваете беспорядки, и… пугаете всех этих порядочных граждан?  
(с) Джанго Освобожденный 

г. Бейли, ш. Техас, 1869 г

На лобное место пала тишина. Толпа белесым косяком отхлынула в стороны, обтекая Наруто по бокам, исторгая из себя, чтобы позже единодушно сомкнуться за его спиной. Это напомнило Саске как раступается стая степных койотов перед своим вожаком, ибо право на первую кровь есть только у него. Сила Намикадзе лилась через край, давила собой окружающих, вынуждая подчинятся, но в этой молчаливой силе было что-то еще. На Наруто смотрели с уважением и верой, как смотрят на любимых героев. И Саске был уверен вели он сейчас толпе лечь и отжаться, та с большой радостью этим и займется. Видимо ни он один это почувствовал. Первым очнулся Шикамару. Шериф из Бакстер - Спрингс кашлянув выдал единственное, что пришло ему в голову:

\- Доброе утро, Узумаки.

Намикадзе фыркнул, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу. Сейчас сорвется, но нет...

\- Какое ж оно доброе, - звонко выкрикивает из толпы девичий голосок. Знакомая крошка из салуна в красном платье опирается на зонтик. За ее спиной тот самый лощенный дрыщ, видимо ее жених, если пасется рядом, хищно осматриваясь по сторонам. - Если ты являешься в наш город и вешаешь невинного человека!   
Нара отвернулся, сделав вид, что ослеп и оглох, предоставляя мэру возможность выполнять свои прямые обязанности, а именно, успокаивать толпу зевак.

Саске усмехается. Кажется, или его казнь отменяется. Намикадзе стоит внизу, а он наверху, с петлей на шее и верными шавками Орочимару по бокам. Стоит мэру щелкнуть пальцами, и успеет ли тогда Наруто? Что он задумал и главное, какого черта, на него не смотрит. Саске жаждет пересечься с придурком взглядом. Но нет. Стоит идиотина, скалится, почти идеальная мишень, реши старый змей выстрелить ему в голову.

\- Шериф, раз уж вы здесь, с нами...сейчас, - начинает мэр. - Полагаю, вы нашли преступников. 

\- Нашел, - кивает Наруто, любовно оглаживая рукоятку спенсера, - и преступников, и деньги.   
Толпа за его спиной пошла рябью. Всколыхнулась. Где-то в центре нее рождаются первые восторжденные возгласы, синхронно перетекающие в радостный гул. Еще бы, не каждый день случается чудо. Взгляд мэра мечется между Наруто и Красавчиком, продолжающим рассматривать свой маникюр. 

\- Что же, - а он крепкий мужик со стальными нервами, - это замечательная новость. Мы обязательно устроим праздник по этому поводу. А сейчас - и он выразительно смотрит на городского судью, - пришло время вздернуть преступника. 

\- Итак, ...ах, да, вот же оно - прочистив горло, судья платочком вытер потеющую лысину и, не поднимая головы от гербовой бумаги, зачитал: - Властью данной мне штатом Техас приговариваю...

\- Эй, эй, - останавливает его Намикадзе, - разве я сказал, что ты можешь кого-то казнить в моем городе.

-Шериф, - попытался возразить судья. - Закон суров, но это закон. 

\- Наруто, - Орочимару обращается по имени. Обхватив своими пальцами перила, он немного склоняется вниз, снисходительно вразумляя неразумного ребенка. - Уверен, ты не ставишь под сомнение совершенство нашей судебной системы. Кем бы не приходился тебе - взмах в сторону Саске, - этот человек. Он преступник. На его совести убийство такого же служителя закона как и ты, а также, хоть ты и поймал преступников, ограбивших наш банк, именно он - снова непочтительный взмах, - главарь банды, совершившей это злодеяние. А значит...

\- Да неужели, - Узумаки улыбается, - Добрые жители Бейли, - во всю мощь легких кричит шериф. - У меня есть свидетель, готовый поклясться на Библии, что его наняли специально для того, чтобы убить так называемых грабителей, отобрать их имущество и передать его вовсе не этому человеку - и Наруто наконец смотрит на Саске, - а вам. - Непочтителльно тычит пальцем в мэра. - Да вам! И я, Узумаки Наруто, шериф города Бейли, властью данной мне Господом Всеблагим, полковником Кольтом и штатом Техас обвиняю вас, мэр Орочимару, не только в организации гребанного ограбления века, покушении на убийство, но и в смерти моего отца Намикадзе Минато. 

\- У тебя нет власти, сосунок, - Орочимару уже шипит. - Нельзя просто так взять и обвинить меня! 

\- Вообще-то есть, - хрипло каркает Намикадзе, одним плавным движением вскидывая карабин. Дуло спенсера смотрит мэру в грудь. И шериф не отводя прищуренных глаз от резко побледневшего Орочимару нажимает на курок.   
А дальше все тонет в дыму. Потому что из сердца толпы кто-то бросает банку. Она падает прямо перед виселицей, и из нее валит едкий сизый дым. Он скрывает и Наруто, и мелькающие за ним тени, поднимается вверх, застилая обзор.   
Толпа предсказуемо заголосила, распадаясь на множество отдельных элементов. 

Кто выстрелил первым, так и осталось неизвестным. Возможно Шикамару или кто-то из людей мэра. Но свистящие пули стали основным аккомпанементом битве в тумане. Одна такая просвистела над головой Намикадзе, сбив с него шляпу. Шериф пригнулся и бросился к виселице.   
Первым по лестнице полетел Шикамару. 

\- Прости, приятель, - выдохнул Наруто, добавляя скорости катящемуся вниз Наре пинком. - Но ты не знаешь, что тут происходит.

Пытаясь подняться на ноги, мститель из Бакстер-Спрингс был снова сбит, на этот раз индейцем, прикрывающим Наруто со спины.

Но Саске уже не до этого. Люк под его ногами расползается и Учиха проваливается вниз.

\- Я здесь, - он еще успевает позвать. А Намикадзе уже рядом. Держит, тянет назад, обхватив под плечи, пока Дзюго режет веревку.   
Как есть, с петлей на шее, Саске забрасывают на плечо, и бегут. Хорошо, хоть не пересчитали его головой все ступеньки при транспортировке. 

От дыма режет глаза и першит во рту. Его резко опускают на землю, хлопают по заднице и, схватив за руку, тянут куда-то вбок. Саске не сопротивляется. Он открывает рот, но внутрь забивается чертов дым и он снова надрывно кашляет. Все-таки наглотался. Рядом сипло дышит Дзюго, нелепо припадая на ногу, и Саске понимает - тот ранен. Из-за тумана выныривает Суйгецу, машет рукой, и теперь они бегут уже все вместе. Да Саске никогда в жизни столько не бегал.   
Дымовая завеса понемногу рассеивается, за спиной уже не виселица, а стена какого-то амбара или склада. Здесь их уже ждут знакомые Учихе лошади.   
Карин в седле. Уже готова сорваться с мета. Но Учиха медлит, потому что чертовых лошадей всего четверо, а их пятеро. И бьет резкое, больное - Наруто с ними не поедет.

Он резко останавливается и дергает Намикадзе на себя. Не рассуждая, не думая, просто ловит его рот. Зарываясь пальцами в отросшие лохмы. Придурок отвечает также жадно, стонет и не может остановиться, облизывая его губы.

\- Нашли время, - недовольно бурчит Карин. - Идиоты.

Но Намикадзе плевать, у него есть эти несколько минут и он, оторвавшись от настойчивого рта, просто смотрит и не может наглядеться.

\- Саске, - хрипло шепчет он, - прости, что так долго.

 

3.0 Пять лет в космосе, помоги мне, Господи.  
(с) Стар Трек

г. Бейли, штат Техас, 1869 г.

"Перестрелка в Бейли" предсказуемо вошла в легенды Дикого Запада. Если первое десятилетие история о том, как военный преступник Орочимару, сгубивший не одну невинную душу, нанял залетную банду, чтобы та ограбила банк, где добрые жители хранили все свои сбережения, хоть как-то соответствовала действительности, то по прошествии нескольких лет истинная правда настолько исказилась, что вспомнить, как дело было, не могли даже старожилы.  
Народная молва рассказывала о находчивом шерифе Узумаки Наруто, который поймал преступников, вывел мэра на чистую воду и вернул жителям честно нажитое добро. После чего стал национальным героем, женился на первой красавице города и настрогал ни один десяток детишек. Что касается главного злодея, то по одной из версий его посадили в тюрьму, где он скончался от чахотки, по другой его застрелила известная писательница Шимура Ино, в девичестве Яманако, чьими авантюрными романами зачитывались дамочки от Нью-Йорка до Огайо.  
Согласно же сухому отчету, поданному в службу федеральных маршалов США в тысячу восемьсот шестьдесят девятом году агентом Шимура, известным также как Красавчик Сай, дело обстояло так. В девять часов 27 октября 1869 года во время казни через повешение произошла утечка газа, в результате которой погиб мэр горда Бейли, а опасный преступник по кличке Хэби скрылся. Сбережения добрых жителей никто не крал, их просто перевозили из старого здания банка в новое. 

КОНЕЦ?

О том что осталось за кадром

 

Ковбои собственно, никогда не были меткими стрелками или героями. Основное занятие ковбоев – перегон скота и лошадей (ибо лошади благородные животные) из одних отдаленных мест (зачастую из Техаса) в другие отдаленные места ( обычно на север). Чаще всего перегон скота занимал от нескольких месяцев кряду до года. Любимое же занятие ковбоя - напиться и славно поблевать с балкона салуна (немного утрирую, но в целом верно). Вечно в дороге, пыли, грязи, под дождем и ветром, понятное дело, ребятам требовалось расслабиться.   
Работа ковбоя - работа не из легких, поэтому каждый третий ковбой ( после индейских и гражданской войн) обычно был или негром или индейцем. Например, известный в узких кругах Джон Уар, был из чернокожих.   
Стрелял ковбой не часто и в основном в воздух, да и то, чтобы управлять стадом. Легендарные выстрелы *от бедра* не практиковались, ибо оружие того времени не отличалось особой точностью, да и стреляли на расстояние пары шагов.   
С индейцами ковбои предпочитали договариваться и научились выменивать у них провизию и прочие нишятки в процессе перегона скота из пункта А в пункт Б ( конечно, ситуации бывали разные).

Индейцы, к сожалению, далеко не няшки, а суровые вояки, вышедшие нести добро и справедливость белым переселенцам. Видят свою миссию в: снятии скальпов, угоне скота, а также в отрезании наружных половых органов.

Рейнджеры – замечательные люди, имеющие крепкое желание защитить белых законопослушных переселенцев от бандитов и индейцев, хотя других признаков идиотизма за ними не замечено. Метко стреляют, пользуются уважением и любовью. Свободное время предпочитаю проводить у костра, рассказывая случайным попутчикам в какой последовательности индейцы отрезают некоторые существенные части у своих многочисленных врагов. 

Шерифы, зачастую шерифами становились бывшие разбойники и стрелки. Добрые горожане верили, что подмоченная репутация шерифа будет сдерживать преступный элемент.   
Жалование у них было небольшое, зато они имели процент с продаж, кхе-хе, в смысле, процент с выписанных штрафов, получали денежное вознаграждение при аресте особо опасного преступника и раскрытые дела.  
Согласно источникам ДЗ лихие люди (подонки) обычно группировались в многочисленные банд. формирования, творя разбой на потребу своей черной душе, а шериф и его заместитель не могли справиться с ними собственными силенками (поскольку их всего двое, а разбойников меньше чем до фига), поэтому узнав о местонахождении банды шериф имел право созвать ополчение из местных жителей и наказать супостатов. Обычно недостатка в добровольцах не ощущалось. На это и намекал наш старый мудрый Какаши.

 

Смоки –Хилл

Протекающая по славным землям Канзаса речушка. Обнаружена автором уже по завершению текста, и ее существование оказалось полной неожиданностью.


End file.
